El primer día del resto de su vida
by kguan
Summary: pOR FIN LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA. COMENTARIOS, ESPERO MUCHOS CMENTARIOS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Después de que el Sr. Obscuro murió.**_

Después de su charla con el retrato de su director, Hermione, Ron y Harry salieron de ahí dinsiendose a sí mismos, que todo había terminado y que dentro de su tristeza por las pérdidas de amigos y familiares que eran tan dolorosas se sentían al mismo felices por la nueva libertas que no estaban acostumbrados a sentir.

En silencio los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia la Torre de Grifindor, como si todos desearan lo mismo, un poco de tranquilidad dentro de la seguridad de la torre al llegar a la entrada donde se encontraba el retrato de la gorda este estaba vació y de pronto todos los retratos iniciaron una ovación como la que le había prodigado a Harry los retratos de los directores de la dirección. Solo que ahora incluían en sus vítores a Hermione y Ron diciéndoles que eran todo unos héroes, al mismo tiempo daban el pésame a Ron por la muerte de Fred y a Harry por la muerte del profesor Lupin, en eso en el trato de un hombre viejo se les acerco su integrante diciéndole a Harry, ─"lo lamento mucho muchacho ha muerto el último de los merodeadores y héroe de antaño."

Harry lo miró sorprendido lo mismo que sus amigos y pregunto ansioso "¿Usted conoció a mi padre y sus amigos?"

Claro que los conocí, también a tu madre, y con agrado he visto el gran parecido que tienes con el joven Potter, excepto… Excepto por mis ojos que son los de mi madre. Dijo el joven.

El anciano del retrato le sonrió y asinto lentamente con una expresión triste.

La señorita Evans era muy alegre y el joven Potter se la pasaba tratando de atraer su atención haciendo miles de locuras en las que siempre participaban sus tres amigos, creo que ahora ya ninguno está en este mundo o ¿me equivoco? –No, no se equivoca, todos han muerto.

El anciano del retrato inclino la cabeza y regreso a su marco sin decir ni una palabras, Harry no insistió y en ese momento el cuadro se abrió para dejarlos pasar, se escucho una voz que decía paso libre a los héroes, todos son leones dorados y unos héroes.

Ya en la sala común, los tres amigos se derrumbaron en los cómodos sillones sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Harry en un sillón y Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano en otro, poco a poco se fueron relajando y Hermione se recargo en Ron diciendo –Todo ha terminado por fin, no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado este último año y ya todo termino. –sí, todo termino pero ¿A qué precio? Todo ha cambiado y… La voz de Ron se quebró, Fred, murió dijo muy bajo que apenas pudo ser escuchado, por Harry.

El cual también se sentía muy triste y culpable por la muerte de Fred, de Tonks, de Lupin y de tantos otros que quizá se hubieran evitado si él hubiera sido un poco más inteligente y hubiera descubierto antes que tenía que sacrificarse para que hubieran muerto menos.

Ron, perdóname, dijo Harry tristemente –¿De qué hablas? –Preguntaron seriamente Ron y Hermione a un mismo tiempo.

Voltearon los dos a ver serios a Harry porque no comprendían la razón de que se estuviera disculpando de esa forma.

Sí por favor perdóname, porque fue mi estupidez lo que hizo que Fred y los demás muriesen, fue por mi culpaaaa, nadie más debió morir yo tenía que saber cuál era la forma de vencerlo. Gritó angustiado Harry sin poder contener el llanto y su angustia; Hermione y Ron se movieron hacia Harry y lo abrasaron diciéndole que n era así que no debería culparse –Harry, Fred lo mismo que todos sabíamos que podíamos morir al enfrentar a Voldemort y sus Mortifagos y asumimos el reto porque creemos que debemos defender la libertad y la justicia, nadie te culpa a ti amigo nadie si alguien es el culpable es ese loco desquiciado de Voldemort y más locos estaban todos aquellos que lo seguían fielmente, no, amigo, no es tu culpa y no sigas culpándote solo, vamos Harry.

Hermione lloraba calladamente tomada de la mano de Ron mientras con la otra se aferraba al hombro de Harry mientras trataba de transmitirle así su cariño y solo acata a asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que le decía Ron a Harry.

Abrazados los tres se quedaron dormidos ahí mismo en la sala general de leones dorados de Grifindor, así los encontraron Nebil y los demás cuando fueron a descansar ya que nadie se quería quedar solo habían decidido quedarse todos juntos en la torre de Grifindor ya que era la única que quedaba integra y también muy amplia, los muchachos no fueron movidos de ahí para que no se despertaran solo les pusieron algunas mantas para cubrirlos del frio que se empezaba a sentir al ir avanzando la noche.

Harry se despertó primero que ninguno de los otros dos y se dio cuenta que sus amigos se habían quedado dormidos junto con él, al voltear hacia su al redor pudo darse cuenta que una chica con el cabello sumamente rojo se encontraba también sentada en sillón dormida profundamente.

Ginny su Ginny se había quedado dormida en el mismo lugar que ellos como esperando a que despertaran o cuidando de que no lo hicieran de eso no estaba totalmente seguro, la veía con todo el amor que sentía por ella y recordaba todo pasado durante ese año y lo mucho que le había dolido separase de ella, pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora podría decirle cuanto la amaba sin que corriera le riesgo de que alguien la lastimara por lastimarlos a él.

La observaba con tanta insistencia que Ginny se despertó y se dio cuenta de que Harry la miraba, al darse cuenta de esto Harry se puso rojo, ella le sonrió y extendió la mano hacia él.

Muy lentamente se levanto para no despertar a sus amigos y se dirigió hacia su Ginny que le sonreía ampliamente y le tomo la mano al estar a su alcance ella cerro su mano alrededor de la de él y lo atrajo hacia ella muy lentamente, Buenos días dormilón, pase roda la noche esperando a que despertaras para asegurarme que estabas bien, que nada te había pasado. –Dijo suavemente ella –No te preocupes yo estoy perfectamente, ¿Tú como has estado que paso? ¿No te lastimaron? –Preguntó ansioso. –Estoy bien, tranquilo nada me pasó.

Ambos se encontraban ahora sentados abrasados y tapados con la misma manta, Harry no recordaba como había sido que habían quedado en esa situación pero no le molestaba y la disfrutaba mucho a decir verdad.

Tenemos que hablar le dijo ella –Y el asintió.

Ginny, te amo dijo suavemente él, a lo que ella sonrió al darse cuenta que Harry estaba nuevamente dormido, lo que decía lo decía dormido, eso quería decir que era verdad y ella no podía dudar más de él y de su amor ahora comprendía porque él se había alejado, había sido para protegerla, por su complejo de protector, Ginny se rió para sus adentros mientras abrasaba mas fuertemente a Harry y se quedaba dormida también.

**Primer capítulo haber que opinan, espero me digan algo, pronto verán lo que sigue capitulo 2 Los funerales.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Los Funerales.**_

Les llegó la mañana y muy avanzada, cuando fueron despertados por la voz de la Sra. Weasley, Ginny, querida, Ron, Hermione, Harry despierten, por favor ya es muy tarde despiértense, Harry querido. –Harry Abrió lentamente lo ojos pensando que todo era una pesadilla, pero al ver el rostro de la Sra. Weasley despertó completamente sabiendo que todo era verdad; Ginny al sentir que Harry se retiraba lo detuvo y lo volvió a jalar hacia ella para no permitir que se fuera, el chico se puso rojo como la grana por estar enfrente de la mamá de ella, la Sra. Weasley sonrió con una sonrisa triste pero sincera y se acerco n poco más a su hija diciéndole –Ginebra, Ginebra, A lo cual Ginny despertó de inmediato y al darse cuenta de la situación brinco de su lugar quedando de pie y totalmente despierta, el ruido despertó a los otros dos que se encontraban también dormidos y muy abrasados y darse cuenta todos de su situación se pusieron rojos al igual que estaba Harry, la Sra. Weasley aun muy a pesar de su gran tristeza que veía en sus ojos sonrió al ver como estaban todos los chicos, y sus caras.

Levántense ya todos que serán los funerales en media hora en los patios del astillo; por acuerdo general hemos decidido que… se le quebró un poco la voz al decirlo –que todos los que lucharon por este colegió y por su libertad deberían de continuar aquí.

Sollozando Molly Se alejo de todos en dirección de la salida de la sala común, inmediatamente todos reaccionaron y se levantaron de un salto para arreglarse un poco e inmediatamente seguir a la señora Weasley.

En los patios del castillo todo se encontraba preparado, los 54 ataúdes se encontraban en los jardines, todos eran blancos y se veían hermosos si un ataúd pudiese ser hermoso, se podía ver a los familiares de los estudiantes que habían muerto durante la batalla sollozando algunas madres gritando de dolor, Harry se sentía sumamente mal por todo esto y sus amigos lo entendían a lo que Ron le dijo por lo bajo –Vamos compañero, nada de culpas –Lo dijo muy suavemente pero Ginny alcanzó a escuchar y solo le apretó fuertemente la mano a Harry el cual sonrió hacia su pequeña Ginny, juntos salieron hacia el patio mirando sin mirar a todos y a nadie al mismo tiempo se dirigieron hacia donde la familia Weasley y la madre de Tonks se encontraban, esta última llevaba en brazos al pequeño hijo de Lupin y Ninfadora, al verla con el bebe Harry tubo ganas de salir corriendo por la vergüenza que sentía y la culpa que lo abrumaba, la Sra. Tonks era mucho muy parecida a su hermana Bellatrix Dextran pero, ahora sabía reconocer las diferencias entre ambas hermanas y la Sra. Tonks tenía una mirada buena, tierna y en este momento sumamente triste los ojos se le veían enrojesidos de tanto llorar y aun conservaba lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas el pequeño que sostenía en sus brazos lejos de saber lo que sucedía se la pasaba jugueteando con un riso del cabellos de su abuela.

La Sra. Tonks al ver a los chicos que se acercaban le brindo una cálida sonrisa y se dirigió a Harry, Gracias, muchas gracias Harry por que le has dado a mi nieto un lugar seguro y libre para vivir, Fue todo lo que dijo y las lagrimas volvieron a embargarla, Harry no sabía que decir tenía un gran nudo en la garganta porque él esperaba reproches, quizá alguna bofetada, jamás espero que le diera las gracias, él tenía la culpa de que su hija y su yerno murieran, él era el culpable de que su nieto quedara huérfano no podía agradecerle merecía que lo escupiera.

Ginny pareció notar su turbación por que apretó un poco más su mano y lo atrajo hacia ella diciéndole muy quedamente en el oído, Harry, en realidad esa si es tu culpa, habernos dado a todos un lugar seguro para vivir.

Sorprendido por sus palabras volteo a verla y se encontró con una mirada llena de amor, ella muy lentamente se pudo de puntitas y le dio un beso rápido.

Andrómeda dijo la profesora Mcgónagal que en ese momento se acerco a dar el pésame a la Sra. Tonks –lamento mucho tu perdida, ¿es este tu nieto? –Sí, minerva es mi pequeño Teddy.

La profesora se acerco un poco más para ver al pequeñín y de dio cuenta que tenia e cabello de un azul eléctrico precioso, el niño al verla le sonrió, a lo que Minerva respondió con una amplia sonrisa también diciéndole –Precioso, precioso, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la Sra. Tonks en señal de que la acompañaba y se dirigió hacia los chicos. –Harry, Hermione y Weasley, lamento pedirles esto en este momento pero necesito que me ayuden en algo, también tú Ginebra, dijo dirigiéndose hacia Ginny que en ese momento se retiraba para permitirles hablar con un poco de privacidad, ella se detuvo sorprendida y se quedo quieta mirando como los demás a la profesora Mcgónagal.

Al decir Weasley me refería los dos, aclaro rápidamente necesito que vayan a ver que le sucede a Hagrid no lo he visto en toda la mañana y me preocupa, quedó de estar aquí en cuanto se llevo los cuerpos de los Mortifagos y su jefe al ministerio pero no ha regresado, ¿podrían ir a su choza haber si me equivoco por favor?

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y sin pensarlo salieron corriendo hacia la casa de su amigo sin perder el tiempo; Llegaron sofocados y también preocupados a la casa de Hagrid, al llegar escucharon unos fuertes lamentos, Harry toco fuertemente la puerta preocupado por que ago pudiera estarle pasando a su amigo.

Hagrid, Hagrid –gritaron fuertemente los cuatro tratando de que el semi-gigante los escuchara, de pronto los sollozos se detuvieron y se escucharon unos pesados pasos que se arrastraban hacia la puerta y un de pronto esta se abrió dando paso a la cara de Hagrid, una cara llena de rasguñones y de heridas que se notaban estaban si lavar siquiera.

¡Hagrid! –gritaron las muchachas al ver lo lastimado que se encontraba.

Hola chicos dijo el semi-gigante apartándose de la puerta para dejar que pudiesen entrar.

¿Qué te sucede? –preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo todos.

La profesora Mcgónagal nos envió a ver si te encontrabas bien, está preocupada Hagrid –Dijo tímidamente Ginny.

Gracias pequeña, me encuentro bien solo estaba desahogándome un poco antes de acudir a los funerales pero no podía controlarme así que se me hizo tarde, todos los que han muerto eran mis amigos, algunos no mucho, solo los conocía por las clases pero todos eran buenos, todos y el buen Fred tan gracioso, junto con George, pobrecito ¿Qué hará ahora solo?, ellos dos eran como uno solo.

Sollozaba y gemía Hagrid, los chicos Weasley al escuchar que decía de su hermano solo bajaron la cabeza también se les salieron algunas lágrimas que no pudieron ni quisieron evitar que se les escaparan, Hagrid al darse cuenta que los chicos lloraban los abrazo tan fuerte que los dos sintieron que les impedía respirara al darse cuenta Hagrid se disculpo y los soltó.

Perdón Ginny, perdón te apreté muy fuerte ¿Te lastime Ginny? –Se veía realmente preocupado, Ginny reponiéndose y tosiendo un poco le sonrió y le respondió que no.

Hagrid, tenemos que irnos los funerales empezaran ya –dijo quedamente Hermione que sostenía a Ron el cual trataba de reponerse del abrazo de su amigo.

Sí, sí, vámonos pronto que si no llegaremos tarde. –respondió Hagrid levantándose rápidamente.

Desde el patio de la casa de Hagrid podía verse bien el patio del castillo donde estaban los féretros y Harry tubo la posibilidad de observar a todas las familia que lloraban a sus muertos, Ginny deslizo su mano en la de él, ella era capaz de sentir la turbación y el dolor de Harry y sin una sola palabra con solo tocarlo tenía la capacidad de hacer que se sintiera mucho mejor, así tomados de la mano siguieron a os demás que se dirigían hacia el patio donde serían los funerales.

Cuando llegaron al lado de la familia de Ginny y Ron se dieron cuenta que había tres féretros alrededor de los cuales se encontraba la familia y la Sra. Tonks con el pequeño Teddy, Hubo oradores el actual ministro interino estaba también y dijo un pequeño discurso alabando a los caídos y diciendo que fueron héroes que dieron su vida por su colegio, su país y su gente, después poco a poco un representante de de las familias de cada uno de los fallecidos fue pasando para hablar de lo que su familiar había significado para todos y del ejemplo que ahora tendrían que seguir con un héroe en sus familias, otros decían o mucho que habían querido al fallecido y así poco a poco todos fueron pasando cuando nombraron al profesor Lupin y a su esposa Ninfadora Tonks, la profesora Mcgónagal le pregunto a Andrómeda si deseaba decir algo a lo que ella sorpresivamente respondió, Creo, que quien debería de pasar es Harry, ya que él fue como un hijo para mi yerno, mi hija lo quería también y por petición de ellos pronto será el padrino y tutor de Teddy. –Dicho esto, volteo a ver al sorprendido Harry que no sabía qué hacer o que decir, todos los presentes voltearon a verlo y guardaron silencio esperando a que éste hablara.

Vamos Harry, lo animó su amigo, Adelante. –Le dijo Hermione y Ginny solo apretó aun mas su mano en signo de apoyo.

Remus, en realidad fue uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, comenzó lentamente Harry, su voz se quebraba visiblemente turbado y afectado por tener que hablar del amigo de su padre.

El conocerlo y tratarlo fue una de las mejores cosas que pudieron haber sucedido, lamento mucho que mi última platica con él haya terminado en una discusión y que se haya marchado precipitadamente de mi casa, pero me alegro que haya servido para que se fuera al lado de su familia, de su esposa y esperará la llegada de su hijo con orgullo y esperanza, el profesor Remus J. Lupin fue un gran hombre y sé por experiencia propia que habría sido un gran padre para su hijo, Tonks; Se le quebró una vez más la voz y se apoyó en la mano que sostenía en la suya para poder continuar pero las lagrimas ya escurrían por sus mejillas sin hiciera nada por detenerlas o evitar que se dieran cuenta que estaba llorando.

Tonks, lo amo, lo amo con toda su alma al grado de que no soportó la idea de que Lupin luchara sólo y corriera riesgos solo, quiso estar a su lado hasta el final que lamentablemente se fueron ambos y ahora dejan solo a su hijo, a cuidado de una abuela abnegada y a un padrino que no permitirá que se sienta sólo jamás.

Cuando Harry termino de decir esto rompió a llorar ya sin poder contener ese dolor que lo estaba ahogando, Ginny lo abrazó y trato de consolarlo pero sin decirle que no llorara al contrario sabía que necesitaba desahogarse y ella le ayudaría a hacerlo.

Toco el turno de hablar a la familia de Fred Weasley y pensaron que sería el Sr, Weasley el que hablaría pero para sorpresa de todos fue Molly quien tomo la palabra.

Está guerra no empezó ahora ni estos nuestros muertos son los primeros que esta horrible guerra se ha llevado… su voz se quebraba y bajaba de volumen por sus sollozos, Harry al escuchar la voz de la Sra. Weasley se controlo dejando de llorar y poniendo atención a lo que la Sra. Weasley decía, seguían las lagrimas mojando su cara y vio que ahora todos los Weasley también lloraban y abrazó a su novia mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo con Ron la Sra. Weasley prosiguió.

Hace, 18 años este precioso niño por primera vez y a costa de toda su felicidad nos trajo la paz, no sin perdidas para nosotros también otros muertos, otros familiares, otro dolor, pero mi niño lindo… Le tendió la mano a Harry para que se acercara a ella, éste lo hizo cabizbajo, avergonzado por que por su culpa ella ahora había perdido a Fred. Pero no hubo reproches, lo abrazó con un fuerte abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla manteniéndolo a su lado continuó.

Ahora, 18 años después también nos ha salvado; arriesgando su vida, dando su vida misma para salvarnos, hoy en este tiempo me ha tocado también pagar mi cuota de dolor y uno de mis hijos ha muerto, él sabía muy bien, lo mismo que todos nosotros, que se corría el riesgo de perder la vida pero mi niño lo mismo que sus hermanos le gustaba defender sus ideales y era firme en eso, al principio no quise que ninguno de mis niños estuviera metido en esta guerra, lo mismo que ataño no quise que mis hermanos participaran pero como bien me lo hicieron ver el mismo Fred ya eran parte de todo esto y porque nadie estaba fuera de la guerra, a todos nos incumbía, Fred como su hermano George y todos los demás fueron víctimas de un hombre malvado y de un montón de locos, que lo siguieron y si es un héroe, que descanse en paz mi hijo y los hijos de todos aquellos que ahora se encuentran muertos y nosotros tendremos que aprender a vivir sin ellos y tener la esperanza de volver a verlos algún día.

Cuando la Sra. Weasley termino de hablar todos guardaban silencio, solo se les veía asentir tristemente con la cabeza agachada, los Weasley junto con sus respectivas parejas lloraban la muerte de uno de ellos y esperaban que como había dicho la matriarca de la familia el dolor mitigara un poco o se acostumbraran a él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Regreso a casa**

Los funerales han terminado todos se dirigen a sus casas, el expreso de Howard saldrá de la estación hacia King's Cross este viaje es muy triste todos los que en el van callados pensativos.

Lo vagones ahora van llenos de padres con hijos y de familias incompletas doloridas y con un sentimiento de pérdida absoluta, han acomodado uno de los vagones y lo acondicionaron como enfermería para transportar a los heridos ya que el castillo deberá ser reparado y volver a levantar sus torres y dejarlo en toda su magnificencia.

En un camarote van los Weasley, todos ellos tristes y aun con las marcas de la pelea en su cara, en su cuerpo, y en sus corazones, la Sra. Weasley iba abrazada de su esposo que se veía como si todos los años del mundo les hubieran caído encima muchas canas había en su cabeza y arrugas de dolor y angustia enmarcaban su rostro.

Bill con Fleur en sus brazos también se encontraba agotado y las facciones de Lobo que se habían ido formando después del ataque de Greyback ahora se veían más como si el dolor de haber perdido a un integrante de su familia lo marcara también de forma física, mientras su esposa lo abrasaba recargada en su pecho, ella que era tan bella en estos momentos que su esposo sufría parecía haber perdido esa belleza de vella que llevaba en su sangre.

Despues estaban George, Charly y Persi que ambos abrazaban a su hermano George como si quisieran entre los dos darle un poco de calor y decirle que no estaba solo y que no había perdido a su otra mitad su complemento.

En el otro asiento estaban Ron abrazando a una Hermione triste y con rasguños en la cara y cansada como todos los demás, al lado de ellos se encontraban Ginny y Harry que también estaban abrazados tratando de que el dolor compartido fuera menos, así llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, cuando el tren empezaba a detenerse en el andén 9 y ¾ se escucharon unos gritos que provenían de otro de los camarotes, la voz decía ¡Abuela!, abuela, despierta abuela, alguien ayúdeme es mi abuela no despierta, por favor alguien que me ayude madame Pomfrey, madame Pomfrey.

Los gritos eran de Nebil Longgbotom, que al darse cuenta de que llegaba a la estación trato de despertar a su abuela que había peleado junto al él en el castillo, y le había dicho lo muy horfullosa que estaba de el y que pensaba que sus padres si pudieran darse cuenta lo estarían también después de decirle esto se había recargado en el hombro de su nieto y se había quedado dormida, en ese momento es que Nebil se había dado cuenta de cuan cansada estaba su abuela que se había quedado junto a él hasta ver que se encontraba bien y que nada le había pasado.

En el mismo compartimiento iba Luna Lubengood a ella le hizo una seña que se callaran para que su abuela durmiera, así pasaron las horas y ellos dos también se quedaron dormidos, al llegar a la estación fue que Nebil trataba de despertar a su abuela y esta no le hacía caso.

La Sra. Pomfrey llego ante os gritos de Nebil y tras ella muchos mas, uno de los primeros en llegar ahí fue Harry con Ginny de su mano pues ella no lo dejaba para nada estaba todo el tiempo con él.

Tras ellos estaba Ron y Hermione y los Weasley, la Sra. Pomfrey entro inmediatamente y cero la puerta dejando a todos fuera, la Profesora Mcgónagal entro tas ella y e hizo lo mismo cerró la puerta, de pronto se abrió la puerta y le pidió a la Sra. Weasley que entrara a ayudarles. Cuando abrieron la puerta para dejar entrar a Nebil este se encontró a su abuela en una camilla improvisada y aun inconsciente, Nebil estaba realmente preocupado.

Tendremos que trasladarla a San Mungo, yo ya hice todo lo que podía aquí, lo bueno es que podrá irse con los demás que están lastimados y serán atendidos inmediatamente. –dijo la Sra. Pomfrey.

Todos salieron no sin antes prometerle a Nebil que lo verían pronto y estarían pendientes de cómo seguía su abuela, Nebil solo asentía sin articular palabra estaba muy trastornado nunca había visto que su abuela enfermera.

Todos bajaron después de que terminaron de bajar a los enfermos para llevarlos a San Mungo ya que una delegación de sanadores del hospital los esperaba para que el traslado fuera sin demora y con toda la comodidad posible.

Ya en el andén poco a poco fueron quedándose solos, Harry de pronto se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que su Tío no se encontraba esperando su llegada para llevarlo a el número 4 de Prive Drive; nunca pensó que lo extrañaría.

Su Ginny lo tomó de la mano y le dijo –¿Listo para ir a casa?, te esperamos solo a ti Hermione y Ron están junto con los demás ya en un carro del ministerio que enviaron para llevarnos al 12 de Gridmou Place a menos que decidas otra cosa. –dijo un tanto avergonzada al darse cuenta que habían decidido llegar ahí puesto que la madriguera estaba inhabitable aun por los ataques de los Mortifagos; pero nadie le había consultado a Harry esa decisión.

Hasta el momento de decírselo ella él estaba perdido no tenía idea de que haría ahora que ya no tenía que volver a la casa de sus tíos.

Se dio cuenta que Ginny esperaba que él dijera algo; suavemente él la beso en los labios, fue un beso frugal, rápido pero con un sentimiento de felicidad y de libertad que él no conocía. –Vamos mi amor, por supuesto que podemos llegar al número 12 de Gridmou Place, es nuestra casa, porque Sirius me la dejó y si ahora la madriguera esta inhabitable podemos ir ahí, aunque no tengo idea de cómo este la casa después de que Dumbledor murió se perdió el hechizo fidelius.

Se le atoro un poco el nombre de su director ya que aun le dolía el saberlo muerto.

No te preocupes recuerda que el encantamiento fidelius, fue rotado entre los diferentes integrantes de la orden, y la profesora Mcgónagal tubo la precaución de trasmitírselo a mi papá antes de salir del castillo, ella ira a San Mungo y después nos alcanzara en el cuartel general… perdón en tu casa. Ginny se había puesto muy roja al mencionar lo del cuartel general, ya que ya no era necesario un cuartel general puesto que había terminado la guerra y nuevamente la maltrecha orden se disolvería; sólo quedaría amigos.

Niños, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se demoran? –Pregunto con voz aprensiva la Sra. Weasley que se había regresado al interior de la estación de King's Cross para ver qué era lo que retrasaba a la menor de sus hijos y a Harry –naden niños ya todos están en el carro, apúrense.

Harry y Ginny corrieron hacia ella tomados de la mano y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**El número 12 de Gridmou Place.**_

Muy a pesar del tráfico congestionado de Londres, el carro del ministerio avanzo rápidamente poniéndose fácilmente al principio de las filas que se formaban en los semáforos y pasaba entre dos carros por lugares que no pasaría ni una bicicleta, pero ya nada le extrañaba a Harry, después de haber viajado en el autobús noctambulo, y en otra ocasión también en un carro del ministerio, ya no le era extraña la rapidez con que avanzaba el automóvil en este momento.

Al llegar a Gridmou Place pudieron observar el número 13 y más adelante el número 11 pero no podían ver el número doce al bajar del carro el Sr. Weasley le dijo a Todos que se acercaran y les mostro un papel donde decía "La casa de Harry Potter se encuentra en el número 12 de Gridmou Place", en ese momento se vio como las casa de cada lado se movían haciéndose a un lado y dejando paso a una fachada y una puerta muy conocida por todos ellos.

Con paso firme Harry camino hacia la entrada de la ahora su casa, sí su casa, él que nunca había tenido nada propio ahora era dueño de una casa y podía hospedar en ella a su mejor amigo, al amor de su vida y toda su familia, además de su mejor amiga Hermione Granyer.

Todos esperaron a que fuera Harry el primero en abrir la puerta y entrar, cuando lo hizo, tubo la precaución de no hacer ruido porque recordaba muy bien el cuadro de la Sra. Black que según él sabía no habían podido quitarlo de la pared ya que tenía un hechizo de perennidad que nadie había podido deshacer.

Habían colocado unas cortinas cubriendo el cuadro que permanecían fuertemente atadas de manera que no pudiera despertar esa imagen de la Sra. Black, al entrar al recibidor Harry notó que todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado.

Se preguntaba qué había sucedido y quien sería el encargado de tener así la casa con tal pulcritud; sus preguntas fueron respondidas casi inmediatamente al aparecer de pronto frente a él Kreachen diciéndole –Amo Potter, sea usted bienvenido a su casa lo mismo los señores Weasley y la niña Granyer a Kreachen le da mucho gusto volver a verlos y como Kreachen pensó que vendrían cansados y con hambre les he preparado comida y sus cuartos están listos Kreachen llevara sus equipajes, por favor dejen que Kreachen se haga cargo. –Decía el elfo domestico mientras se apuraba a mover con su magia de pronto todo el equipaje de todos a un tiempo.

Muchas gracias Kreachen es una agradable sorpresa verte –dijo Harry al salir de su sorpresa y no sin antes recibir un codazo por parte de Hermione, al darse cuenta que no le decía nada al elfo, Hermione seguía tomándose muy en serio el P.D.D.O. que ella misma formó hacía varios años y del cual tenía muy pocos miembros.

También los Weasley dieron las gracias a Kreachen y se dirigieron hacía la cocina que era donde todos comían cuando estaban en Gridmou Place, Kreachen estaba realmente contento de encontrase con tanta gente a la cual atender, Harry se había dado cuenta que desde que le habían entregado el relicario falso Kreachen había sido cada vez más humano ,por así decirlo, y se veía también cada vez más feliz, nunca lo había comentado con nadie por falta de tiempo pero pensaba que el sentimiento de culpa por haber perdido el relicario y no haber cumplido la orden de su amo el más joven de los Black era lo que había enloquecido al elfo, además de haber permanecido solo y a las órdenes de un cuadro con la imagen de la Sra. Black su ama que solo le dictaba ordenes estúpidas.

Cuando Sirius regresó, como tenía en estima al elfo, este lo ignoro cosa que hizo que Kreachen no cambiara y se volviera cada vez más rebelde y con actitudes locas.

Ya en la cocina todos estaban sentados a la mesa y cuando Harry llegó se dio cuenta que estaba tan hambriento, y entonces recordó que en este viaje la Sra. Con el carrito de las golosinas no se encontraba en él, durante el viaje nunca se había puesto a pensar en que pudo haberle pasado a la Sra. Del carrito.

Todos comían callados en los mismos asientos que habían ocupado cada uno cuando estuvieron en Gridmou Place en las ocasiones anteriores, solo que ahora no había bromas ni había risas todos estaban callados, George sin decir nada había puesto el lugar de su hermano Fred a su lado como era siempre y todos se dieron cuenta de la silla vacía pero, nadie dijo nada todos extrañaban al integrante de la familia que faltaba, ni siquiera Perci decía nada, todo el viaje había estado callado lo mismo que Charly.

El Señor Weasley rompió el silencio diciendo: Bueno creo que todos estamos cansados pero me gustaría ir un momento a San Mungo y ver como se encuentran todos, y dale una vuelta a Nebil.

Sr. Weasley, hablo por primera vez Harry desde que había estado en la terminal de los trenes; Quiero ir con usted Nebil también es amigo mío y no me atreví a decirle nada en King's Cross porque pensé que no aceptaría pero quisiera invitarlo a que este con nosotros, lo mismo que a Luna; de ese modo no estarán solos y les quedará muy cerca el hospital para que visiten a sus enfermos ¿no lo creen así? –su pregunta iba dirigida hacia todos los demás presentes en la casa, Ginny lo miró con una mirada llena de ternura y amor y respondió asintiendo solo con la cabeza, Ron y Hermione asintieron vigorosamente, y la Sra. Weasley dijo, Mi niño bueno y tierno como siempre preocupándose por los demás, por supuesto que es buena idea, además recuerda que esta es tu casa y tú decides a quien invitas… y a quien no dijo más calladamente, dándose cuenta que él no los había invitado que ellos habían tomado la decisión de ir ahí porque se encontraba inhabitable su casa pero nunca habían preguntado; Harry pareció entender la turbación de la Sra. Weasley por lo que con una sonrisa sincera respondió –Sra. Weasley ésta también es su casa y la todos mis hermanos, porque… no solo quiero a Ron así, si no a todos los demás, además de ser la familia de mi mejor amigo, y de la mujer de mi vida, ustedes siempre han recibido en su casa como uno más de la familia así que lo mío es suyo también, Recuerdo muy bien esa primera vez que fui llevad por Ron, Fred, y George, decía Harry animadamente cuando se dio cuenta de las caras de todos y comprendió la tristeza de todos por la falta de Fred, él mismo compartía ese dolor y no supo que decir.

George estaba llorando y se levanto de su silla con un movimiento violento, Harry se sintió avergonzado pensando que se iría de allí rápidamente, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que todo lo contrario, conteniendo el llanto les dijo a todos, ¡Hablen!, ¡digan como éramos entonces! Fred ahora mismo se estaría riendo de todos nosotros por tener estas caras, él diría que era el que había sacado la mejor parte de todo esto porque jamás envejecerá, y diría que seguirá siempre siendo el más guapo de los dos, George al mismo tiempo que lloraba sonreía recordando a su hermano y su otra mitad, así que animo a Harry a seguir hablando –Vamos Harry, continúa sigue recordando a nuestro hermano, y alabándonos. –bromeo George sin muchas ganas pero queriendo que nadie se sintiera mal porque Fred no estaba él lo sentía a su lado como siempre y si hablaban de los dos era mejor por que más cerca lo sentía.

Bueno, les decía que recuerdo como me recibieron todos esa primera vez, me integraron inmediatamente como uno más de ustedes y usted Sra. Weasley siempre me ha dado cariño, el cariño que nunca recibí de mi familia, ustedes fueron la primera verdadera familia que conocí y que sentí mía, así ¿Cómo podía ser diferente en Gridmou Place? Insisto esta es su casa y tuya también Hermione, porque eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, ya que si hubiera tenido una hermana me hubiera encantado que fuera como tú. Los quiero mucho, a todos. Sr. Weasley ¿nos vamos?

por supuesto hijo, le respondió un señor Weasley lloroso y muy emocionado por todo lo dicho en ese lugar, la Sra. Weasley se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo fuertemente. Lo beso en la frente y lo dejo ir.

Al momento que iban a salir de la cocina Harry y el Sr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se levantaron inmediatamente diciendo diciendo –Nosotros también vamos y corrieron al lado de ellos el Sr. Weasley sonrió al darse cuenta que no dejarían a Harry sólo nunca más aunque hubiera pasado el peligro, la amistad de los chicos y el amor entre su Ginny y Harry es un amor a prueba de todo y con una fidelidad absoluta, así que no trato de disuadirlos, les permitió ir y cuando la Sra. Weasley iba a protestar, él solo hizo una seña con la mano y le guiñó un ojo diciendo –No tardaremos, regresaremos pronto para descansar no nos esperen despiertos. –dirigiéndose en realidad a su mujer que le sonreía mientras los veía irse.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**San Mungo y las consecuencias de la guerra.**_

Después de salir de Gridmou Place, todos tuvieron que usar el transporte muggle, ya que Ginny aun no tiene su licencia de aparición, de todos modos es algo que Arthur Weasley disfruta tremendamente, Harry al llegar a estación compra 10 boletos, y piensa en lo conveniente que es que siempre guarde un poco de dinero muggle para ese tipo de ocasiones, ya al llegar a las maquinas de paso a los andenes son él y Hermione los que se encargan de ayudar a pasar a los demás, a lo que Arthur, puso suma atención porque siempre le impresionaba como los muggles se las arreglaban con las limitaciones que significaba no ocupar la magia para nada ya que ellos no la poseían.

Por fin llegaron a su destino y entraron al hospital, el cual se encontraba abarrotado, la ventanilla de información estaba llena de personas que preguntaban por sus seres queridos que se encontraban desaparecidos, algunos recibían la noticia de que su familiar se encontraba hospitalizado y el numero de la sala, piso y cama en que se encontraba y se veía a las personas correr hacia el área de los elevadores, con caras angustiadas pero al mismo tiempo felices de saber que aun vivía la persona por la cual preguntaban, y angustiadas por el estado en se encontrarían a esa persona.

Arthur Weasley seguido los chicos se dirigió a la fila que daba tres vueltas a la entrada del hospital para poder pedir informes de a donde deberían dirigirse para poder ver a sus amigos y saber en que estado se encontraba la abuelita de Nebil.

Uno de los tres jóvenes que estaban dando informes a las personas que ahí se dirigían preguntando por sus familiares en ese momento estaba hablando con una bruja anciana que le decía el nombre de única nieta, y el informador le decía que lo lamentaba mucho pero que su nieta había llegado muy grave y que había muerto antes de que los sanadores pudiesen hacer nada por ella, y le dijo hacia dónde dirigirse para reclamar el cuerpo de su nietecita, la señora lloraba de una forma incontrolada de tal manera que no se dio cuenta que un pequeñín jugaba en lo que su mama se formaba para pedir información también y cuando la anciana bruja dio vuelta distraídamente se tropezó con chico, y al tratar de evitar caerle encima la señora dio dos pasos erráticos y de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de Harry y Ron la anciana habría sufrido un grave golpe.

La anciana agradeció a los chicos y reconoció inmediatamente a Ron Weasley, diciéndole –Tú eres uno de los Weasley, sobrino de Muriel, ¿no es así? –Sí –respondió tímidamente Ron, poniéndose rojas las orejas como cada vez que estaba turbado.

Gracias a los dos de no haber sido por ustedes me habría caído, jóvenes, tú, tú, tú eres el joven Potter, son entonces los héroes de esta guerra: muchas gracias por volver a darnos paz, muchacho, el dolor me embarga ya que acaban de decirme que mi nieta el único familiar que me quedaba, ha muerto en esta guerra; me he quedado sola, pero te agradezco, les agradezco que por lo menos cuando entierre a mi nieta sea sin miedo y pueda ir a su tumba cuando sea y como sea sin ningún temor de encontrarme a alguien maligno en mi camino.

Sin decir más se alejo en dirección del lugar que el encargado de información le había indicado que en ese momento servía de depósito de cadáveres ya que eran demasiados, un número que excedía por mucho los que hubiesen tenido nunca.

Ron y Harry no habían sabido que responder a la señora y sólo se habían quedado callados y rojos ambos ante las palabras de la anciana y la mirada de los enfermos que esperaban atención y de las personas que esperaban ser atendidas por los encargados de información.

Ginny sabía muy bien que Harry aun no se acostumbraba a ser el centro de atracción, así que se acerco a él y lo tomo y Hermione tratando de ayudar a Ron lo tomó de la mano pero, al instante se arrepintió de ello, alguien que se encontraba entre los presentes gritó –"miren están los cuatro juntos hay que darles un aplauso" –cosa que hizo que ahora los cuatro estuvieran sumamente rojos,

Arthur Weasley sonreía al observar lo que les sucedía a los chicos y uno de los informadores del hospital decidió ayudarlos aunque aun no era su turno situación a la cual no se opuso nadie; Se dirigió a los muchachos para preguntarles a que iban y estos respondieron que buscaban a las personas que habían sido traídas del colegio Howard, el informador les dijo a que piso deberían ir ya que ocupaban los heridos del colegió un piso completo del hospital ya que la Sra. Promfrey no había aceptado que los separaran.

Con mucho gusto de librarse de las miradas que los escrudiñaban se dirigieron rápidamente a los ascensores mágicos que se encontraban a un costado de la zona de información, desgraciadamente para ellos había una gran fila tratando de subir también a ellos y aunque había cuatro de ellos eran insuficientes, no tenían que esperar a que regresara el ascensor que se iba ya que estaban hechizados de tal forma de que saliera uno tras otro subiendo sin tener que esperar a que regresasen.

Estando ahí formados las personas que se encontraban delante de ellos, con una inclinación de cabeza se retiraron para dejar que ellos subieran en él y no tuviesen que esperar, los chicos junto con el Sr. Weasley agradecieron el gesto y se subieron lo más rápido posible en el ascensor.

Al llegar al piso indicado, y baja del ascensor encontraron a un sanador que iba muy apurado demostrando así la sobrecarga de trabajo que todos tenían a causa de la guerra que apenas había terminado.

Aún así el sanador, cuando el Sr. Weasley lo detuvo para preguntar por la Sra. Pomfrey y la Sra. Longgbotom, muy amablemente le indico que ambas se encontraban en el mismo lugar ya que la Sra. Pomfrey se había dedicado a ella cuando observo que los profesores y alumnos del colegio estaban totalmente atendidos y no requerían de ella.

Los cuatro siguieron las indicaciones del sanador y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto que ocupaba la abuela de Nebil.

Cuando todos llegaron se quedaron quietos en la puerta observando a un agotado Nebil dormitando en una silla al lado de su abuela tomándole la mano aún si cambiarse, por lo que podían darse cuenta que no había ido a su casa y no había descansado, los cortes de la cara se veían limpios y con rastros de haber sido curados, pero su ropa aun se encontraba sucia y desgarrada.

La Sra. Pomfrey también se veía agotada y dormida profundamente en la silla del otro lado a la de Nebil, el primero en reaccionar fue el Sr. Weasley quien se acerco a la cama y toco el hombro de Nebil, éste se enderezó al instante sobresaltado, y eso despertó a la dormida Sra. Pomfrey, Tranquilo muchacho, solo venimos a ver como se encuentra tu abuela y los demás del colegió y Harry quería proponerte algo.

Ante las palabras del Sr. Weasley, Nebil se acerco a sus amigos que encontraban muy cerca de la puerta de entrada y hasta ese momento él no había reparado en su presencia, al haberse sobresaltado cuando el Sr. Weasley toco su hombro; nadie podía aún superar la paranoia que los últimos acontecimientos provocaba.

Si dime, Harry, ¿necesitas algo? –La pregunta de Nebil, conmovió a todos al verlo tan diligente para ayudar a su amigo.

No, en realidad, lo que quiero es que vengas a mi casa, ésta muy cerca del hospital y podrías venir en caso de que algo se ofrezca, de esta manera podrías aseare un poco y descansar.

Si, joven, dijo la Sra. Pomfrey. –Tú abuela despertara hasta mañana, por las pociones que se le han dado, no te preocupes si algo sucede enviaré una lechuza inmediatamente a casa del Sr. Potter o me comunicare por la re Flú. –Al decir esto volteó a ver al Sr, Weasley y dijo, Arthur ¿crees que podrías ver en el ministerio que conecten la chimenea de la casa de los Black a alguna de San Mungo? –Sí por supuesto, lo veré enseguida y no creo que haya ningún problema si es que Harry lo permite por supuesto. –Un muy turbado Harry respondió inmediatamente que no había ningún problema y que si deseaban podría conectar la chimenea también a la red Flú del ministerio para ue pudiesen ir a trabajar Perci y el mismo Sr. Weasley.

Ahora tocó el turno de Nebil para hablar, Gracias Harry y con mucho gusto acepto tu invitación, yo no había querido ir a mi casa ya que me queda muy lejos y no tengo idea de cómo se encuentre por lo tanto no quisiera que mi abuela despertara y no me encontrara a su lado, pero si dice la Sra. Pomfrey que no despertara hasta mañana, trataré de estar aquí lo más temprano posible –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cama de su abuela, se acerco a darle un beso en la frente y la Sra. Como si se diera cuenta que era un beso de su nieto, al contacto de los labios de este con su frente esbozo una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir una pareja de internos entraba en ese momento a al cuarto, con la mirada ligeramente perdida el hombre era llevado por su esposa, una mujer delgada, que debió haber sido muy guapa y ambos con un gran parecido a Nebil. La visita les extraño a todos pero nadie dijo nada, sólo acataron a hacerse a un lado para que la pareja pudiese acercarse a la cama de la enferma y a un sorprendido Nebil.

Mamá, papá, dijo Nebil suavemente, la mujer volteó hacia su hijo y con una ligera mirada de reconocimiento, o al menos eso parecía saco de su bolsillo de la túnica un papel celofán, que parecía como la envoltura de un dulce, Nebil turbado lo tomó y dijo suavemente, Gracias mamá, pero ¿qué haces fuera de tu habitación? Esa esta en el quinto siso ésta es el ala especial y esta a 7 pisos de su cuarto, decía un Nebil preocupado porque sus padres pudiesen sufrir algún accidente.

La mujer muy suavemente le dio un beso en la mejilla a sorprendido hijo y le dedicó una muy suave sonrisa, a su esposo que lo llevaba de la mano, lo jaló un poco hacia sí, para se acercara a la cama de la enferma, y suavemente aparto a su hijo para que su esposo pudiera estar más cerca de la anciana que se encontraba postrada.

Nebil, se alejó ligeramente aun desconcertado, no entendía nada sus padres hacía muchos años, desde que habían enfrentado a Voldemort en la primera guerra y habían sido torturados por Bellatrix Dextran, con la maldición del cruciatus, habían quedado como autómatas, y no respondían a ningún estimulo ni hablaba, las lagrimas empezaban a correr por la cara de Nebil al darse cuenta que su mamá lo había reconocido y le había dado un beso, el primer beso desde que era muy bebe, las muchachas también estaban llorando y los chicos tenían un nudo en la garganta ¿Sería posible que estuviesen reaccionando los papás de Nebil?. Sin más la Sra. Longgbotom puso la mano de esposo que llevaba en la suya sobre la mano de la enferma, y dijo apenas articulando las palabras –ma-má, tú ma…má. –fue todo lo que pronuncio y un dejo de comprensión apareció en la cara del hombre pero no dijo nada ni dio muestras de entender; pero tampoco quito la mano que tenía sobre la mano de madre.

Fue todo no hubo más muestras de entendimiento y pareció que los dos volvían a perderse en las brumas de la inconsciencia provocada por aquel sufrimiento tan grande que les provocó una bruja sin sentimientos y más loca de lo que ellos estaban ahora.

Un sanador pasó en ese momento por ahí y se dio cuenta de que estaban los Sres. Longgbotom en ese cuarto y entro en seguida, al reconocer a Nebil lo reprendió diciéndole que no debería haber sacado a sus padres de su habitación, a lo que él respondió que ellos habían llegado solos, pero no le creyó y dijo –Vamos, vamos Sr. Y Sra. Longgbotom regresemos a su cuarto. –A lo que ellos obedecieron al ser tomados por un brazo y jalados suavemente por el sanador y fueron siguiéndolo, sin decir nada más.

Siempre tomados de la mano, Era lo que le indicaba a Nebil que sus padres ni siquiera se olvidaron, uno de otro, siempre se apoyaban, aun dentro de su dolor y de su falta de conciencia su amor seguía uniéndolos.

¿Se dieron cuenta? –pregunto Nebil, a sus amigos. –Todos asintieron, con la cabeza, sin poder articular palabra.

Vámonos a Gridmou de una vez, así descansaremos todos y podremos estar de pie temprano y veremos las cosas de una forma más clara. Nebil, mañana deberías pasar a ver a tus padres y comunicarle lo que ha sucedido esta noche a su sanador encargado.

Nebil solo asintió con la cabeza se le veía cansado, confundido, pero con un poco de esperanzas en sus ojos, ese beso que su mamá acaba de darle, lo había reconfortado más que nada en el mundo, era una grata sorpresa.

Todos partieron calladamente, respetando el silencio de su amigo y dándole su espacio hasta que deseara hablar.

Nuevamente tomaron el transporte muggle para llegar a Gridmou place y le dijeron a Nebil los datos para que pudiese entrar con ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Amigos, siempre amigos.**_

A su llegada a la mansión Black, Harry llamo a Kreachen y le pidió que arreglara una habitación para Nebil, y que fuera a la casa de la familia Longgbotom a traerle a Nebil varias mudas de ropa y todo lo que pudiese necesitar su amigo.

Kreachen parecía desesperado por ser servicial, y apoyar en todo a su amo Harry Potter, así que inmediatamente se dirigió hacer lo que su amo le ordenaba. No tardo mucho en cumplir todo lo que s ele había ordenado, mientras su amo y sus amigos se encontraban en la cocina, con una displicente Sra. Weasley que le daba de cenar a Nebil, estaban comentando que había pasado con los demás heridos del colegio, así fue como se enteraron que Sho la antigua novia de Harry estaba también hospitalizada y se consideraba gravemente herida por una maldición, pero como desconocían cual había sido la que le pego era un poco más difícil de aplicar los antídotos necesarios.

Después de cenar Nebil subió a su habitación a darse un baño y descansar, en su cama estaba su ropa de dormir, había agradecido a la Sra. Weasley sus atenciones y a Kreachen, el que le hubiera traído ropa y que le haya preparado todas las cosas para que pudiese bañarse y descansar, para cuando la cabeza de Nebil toco la almohada ya se encontraba dormido y casi hasta soñando.

Mientras tanto en la cocina continuaban hablando Harry con Hermione y los Weasley que se encontraban ahí reunidos, comentaban algunas de las cosas que habían sucedido durante la lucha y en ese momento, dijo Ginny, Cuando Harry comentó lo de la corona de Rowina Ravenclaw inmediatamente, Sho se apresuro a ofrecerse a llevarlo a su sala común y de buen grado lo hubiese llevado yo, solo que temí no recordar exactamente como llegar y no quise arriesgarme a hacerlo perder el tiempo, pero por eso le pedía a Lu… Ginny se detuvo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que no Habían ido por Luna, que la habían dejado en el Hospital y ni siquiera habían ido a preguntar cómo se encontraba el Sr. Lubengood. Harry se dio cuenta al momento de cuál era la turbación de Ginny, y rápidamente se levanto para ir a corregir su error, en ese momento la Sra. Weasley sonriendo, les dijo que se sentaran, que Arthur se había dado cuenta nada mas al llegar y había regresado inmediatamente a San Mungo por ella, que ya había avisado que estaban por llegar, momentos después se escucho la entrada de la casa y voces de recién llegados, eran nada menos que el Sr. Weasley con Luna Lubengood.

A Kreachen, volvió a pedírsele la habitación para Luna que fue exactamente al lado de Nebil, se realizo el mismo procedimiento que con el primero solo que no había casa de Luna a la cual ir por cosas así que fue Ginny la encargada de con gusto ofrecer a su amiga ropa de ella, para que se cambiara. También Luna subió a descansar y los muchachos continuaron abajo un rato mas pero ya no en la cocina si no en la sala, Hermione sentada en un sillón de una plaza con Ron muy juntos y abrazados y Harry de la misma manera solo que un asiento más amplio aunque no les hacía falta espacio ya que estaban muy juntos.

Comenzaron hablar los cuatro muy quedo pero de una forma que solo su pareja pudiese escuchar, no faltaron los besos, después del primer beso apasionado Harry volteo a ver si su amigo se abalanzaba sobre él porque estaba besando a su hermanita, pero Ron se encontraba demasiado ocupado con Hermione como para ponerles atención a ellos, así que Harry quedo tranquilo y continuo besando a Ginny, sin preocuparse más por el celoso de su amigo.

Poco a poco, se fue haciendo tarde y decidieron irse a dormir ya que si la Sra. Weasley llegaba abajar no les iría muy bien, cuando los cuatro subieron a dormir, antes de despedirse, se dieron un tiempo más solos cada pareja en el cuarto de cada uno de los muchachos; aparentemente Ginny se despediría de Harry en la puerta de su dormitorio, pero cuando Ron jala hacia dentro de su habitación a Hermione; Ginny intempestivamente empuja a Harry dentro del cuarto, era un cuarto amplio, con una cama cómoda, los dos fueron a parar en ella.

Ginny, que si se da alguien cuenta… pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios de Ginny o impidieron.

Continuaron, besándose, primero suave y tiernamente, poco a poco fueron pasando a besos más apasionados, candentes; Ginny metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Harry, al sentir sus dedos recorriéndole su espalda, tembló por el contacto de sus dedos con su piel, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta el fue desabotonando su blusa, hasta es esta fue quitada de su cuerpo, Harry acariciaba si piel, se encontró con un sostén de encaje sobre el cual acaricio sus senos, Ginny vibraba con sus caricias y le quito a él a camisa; sintió su piel contra la de ella, Harry besaba su cuello y acariciaban mutuamente sus espaldas lentamente disfrutándose… de pronto se escucharon gritos en el cuarto de Ron; ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡No te da vergüenza! ¡Hermione, jamás lo pensé de ti, te creí más prudente!

Los gritos de la Sra. Weasley hicieron que Harry y Ginny se detuvieran inmediatamente y se apresuraran a vestirse como si fuera a ellos a los que les gritaba la Sra. Weasley.

Harry ¿qué hacemos? Si mi madre nos descubre no será solo Ron y Hermione los que estarán en problemas.

No te preocupes, sé que podemos hacer, ¡Ponte la capa invisible! Yo saldré a ver qué sucede y por que los gritos, y dejare mi puerta abierta de ese modo podrás salir sin que nadie lo note y te irás a tu cuarto al abrir la puerta ponte como si fueras saliendo pero primero quítate la capa para que nadie lo note y guárdala bien no vaya a ser que alguien la encuentre en tu cuarto y tengamos problemas.

Dicho esto se dieron un beso rápido y procedieron a hacer lo que ellos habían planeado, lo más pronto posible para salir del problema que su imprudencia los estaba metiendo.

Cuando Harry salió aparentando estar dormido y haberse levantado por los gritos, alcanzó a ver a una llorosa Hermione que salía corriendo del cuarto de Ron, a Ron sumamente enojado y con las orejas junto con toda su cara roja como la grana. ¡Mamá, Papá, no hacíamos nada malo! ¡no hagas tanto alboroto mamá ve como se ha puesto Hermione por el escándalo!

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué querías estar haciendo, para que pudiera llamarles la atención? Y nunca esperé encontrarme a la sensata de Hermione en una situación como la que los encontré. Estas castigado por los próximos diez años Ronald.

Cuando la Señora Weasley salió del cuarto de Ron se encontró con toda su familia en el pasillo, Harry, Nebil, Luna, y Ginny la observaban, a lo que ella respondió malhumorada, ¿¡Qué hacen todos fuera de la cama!? ¡Ala, a dormir que aquí no ha pasado nada! ¡nada que les importe! –corrigió al ver la cara de Ron y se fue rumbo al cuarto que ocupaba junto con el Sr. Weasley que discretamente se había retirado a su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con Ron y Hermione.

¡Arthur!, ¿por qué no me has ido a apoyar? ¡Te das cuenta de lo que tu hijo ha hecho! Y tú solamente te quedas ahí recostado, y sonriendo.

Molly, Molly; ¿Qué ya no recuerdas cuando nosotros hacíamos lo mismo a la edad de Ron? –dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras atraía a su esposa sonriendo pícaramente hacia su la en la cama, ella poco a poco se había empezado a olvidar de Ron y Hermione, esa sonrisa de Arthur siempre conseguía ablandarla cuando mas enojada estaba, y podía conseguir de ella lo que quisiera; mañana será otro día.

**Perdonen no quedo realmente como quería estos dos últimos capítulos pero si les gusta la pimienta y la sal en la relación de Ginny y Harry, bueno también en los demás díganlo y verán que se pone mejor, esperare su respuesta para continuar.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7.**_

_**La Familia Longgbotom.**_

Por fin amaneció, Nebil, Luna, Ginny y Harry fueron los primeros en bajar, Kreachen les tenía listo el desayuno, y ¡estaba realmente rico!, poco después bajo Hermione con la mirada en el suelo, muy suavemente, que casi nadie la escucho dijo: Buenos días.

Recibiendo una respuesta en coro que le daba los buenos días a su vez, muy animadamente, como ella no dijo nada más, todos respetaron su silencio y continuaron hablando animadamente de lo sucedido el día anterior con los padres de Nebil, ya que era un suceso que Luna desconocía.

Hermione comía muy calla, al poco rato llegó un malhumorado Ron que de la misma forma al verlos a todos solo murmuro un buenos días y se sentó rápidamente a lado de Hermione, le susurro algo al oído a lo que ella solo negó con la cabeza y se volteo, hacía los demás diciéndoles.

¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?

Iremos al hospital a ver a la abuela de Nebil y al Sr. Lubengood por la tarde tenía pensado, darme una vuelta por la casa de Andrómeda Tonks para ver a Teddy, ¿Tienes alguna otro plan Hermione? –pregunto Harry amablemente.

Me gustaría no retrasar más el ir por mis padres, necesito buscarlos y regresarles su memoria; no puedo seguir posponiendo todo esto. –Respondió Hermione.

¡Te acompañaré! yo ya te lo había dicho, dijo Ron enérgicamente.

Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si primero vamos a San Mungo, vemos como se encuentran los enfermos e inmediatamente partimos nosotros cuatro a Australia en busca de tus padres?, Digo solo los cuatro para que Nebil y Luna estén en Hospital el día completo con su familia y después regresaremos por ellos. ¿Les agrada la idea? –dijo Harry.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y no se dijo más, terminaban de desayunar cuando la Sra. Weasley entro a la cocina, saludo a todos, y volteo a ver a Hermione y Ron con una mirada de reproche.

Ambos solo agacharon la mirada y se quedaron en total silencio, Harry tomo la palabra y dijo:

Sra. Weasley, quisiera avisarle que iremos a San Mungo y después queremos ir a Australia a buscar a los padres de Hermione. Regresaremos por la noche, iremos todos.

Bien me parece muy bien pero, ¡Ronald no irá con ustedes!, Harry querido lo lamento él está castigado se quedara conmigo a ayudar a Kreachen porque ahora somos muchos y el pobre ya está viejo.

Sra. Weasley le prometo que estaremos los cuatro juntos todo el tiempo –replico Harry.

Se quedó un momento pensativa la Sra. Mirando a su hijo varón menor, pensativa y a Hermione que se encontraban agachados, con los rostros muy rojos y sin atreverse a mirar a la madre del muchacho.

Por fin hablo la Sra. –Muy bien Harry confío en ustedes. Y espero no me defrauden;  en esos momentos el Sr. Weasley asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de entrada a la cocina. –Ya, ya mujer deja que se marchen, en el hospital les esperan sorpresas agradables, para todos pero más a Nebil, yo estuve ya por ahí y regrese a desayunar. ¡No te preocupes son muy buenas noticias tu abuela despertó! –dijo, Arthur al ver la cara de angustia de chico.

Todos se levantaron apresuradamente, y se despidieron; el más desesperado por salir de ahí después de Nebil era Ronald quien no deseaba una escenas más por parte de su madre que pudiera apenar más, si es que eso se podía, a Hermione.

Por fin se encontraban camino a el metro ya que Ginny tenía que esperar a que se regularan las funciones del ministerio para poder presentar su examen de aparición mientras tanto deberían viajar así eso no molestaba a nadie ya que no era mucho el tiempo que invertían en ese camino.

Iban callados respetando los nervios de Nebil la que se atrevió a hablar fue Luna, Nebil veras que todo estará bien tu abuela debe de comprender por qué te fuiste de su lado a descansar un poco.

No me preocupa que ella se moleste sé que no la hará, pero yo deseaba estar con ella cuando despertara, ya que cuando yo me enfermo, es ella quien me cuida personalmente –respondió Nebil un tanto compungido.

No dijeron nada más en el reto dl camino al llegar al San Mungo sin decir nada se dirigieron hacia los ascensores mágicos, que aun seguían estando abarrotados, nuevamente fueron reconocidos por un par de ancianos que esperaban delante de los y les fue permitido subir en cuanto llegaron a lo que los chicos solo dijeron un trémulo gracias y subieron inmediatamente al piso que ocupaban los enfermos del colegio.

Sn decir nada caminaron rápidamente hacia el cuarto de la abuela de Nebil, donde encontraron a la Sra. Pomfrey hablando con la Abuela Longgbotom, también se encontraba ahí la Profesora Mcgónagal.

Cada una al lado de la cama de la Sra., la cual se le veía aun pálida pero muy animada, estaban comentado los sucesos de la lucha del colegio y ella les decía lo orgullosa que se sentía de su nito, aun alcanzaron a escuchar que decía; Yo sabía que sería como su padre, sólo necesitaba algo de confianza en sí mismo, mírenlo hablando del rey de Roma y el aquí llegando con sus amigos.

Hola hijo pasa, me da gusto que hayas ido a asearte y a descansar un rato Minerva me comento que Harry vino por ustedes para llevarlos a descansar eso me agrada, gracias Potter, has sido muy amable con mi niño.

Harry se puso rojo al escuchar el agradecimiento de la abuela de Nebil y solo musito, No ha sido nada Sra. Para eso somos los amigos.

Se encontraban en eso cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta del cuarto, dando paso a los padres de Nebil, nuevamente iban de la mano y era la madre de Nebil quien iba a delante llevando a su esposo, como si solo la voluntad de ella fuera la que hacía que éste caminara.

Los chicos se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar, permitiendo que se acercaran a la cama de la enferma, la escena del día anterior se repitió ahora con una anciana en la cama muy desconcertada que no sabía que sucedía, pero que se le veía muy emocionada al ver a su hijo y a u nuera dirigirse hacia ella.

Tú mamá! Volvió a decir la madre de Nebil. Y puso la mano de su esposo sobre la de su suegra.

Él obedientemente agarro la mano de madre sin decir ni hacer nada más. La madre de Nebil en ese momento, se dio la madia vuelta y se acerco a su hijo y lo abraso suavemente, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de su hijo que era ya mucho más alto que ella, ahora tenía la estatura de su padre. Nebil, que no sabía qué hacer solo puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su mamá y un par de lágrimas rodo por sus mejillas.

Un sanador que en esos momento pasaba por ahí, observo en silencio la escena, entro y dijo a la Abuela y Nebil Longgbotom – Los señores, desde hace aproximadamente 3 días se han observado un poco más activos y pareciera que empiezan a recuperarse, ha sido más notorio en la Sra. Él –refiriéndose al papá de Nebil, sólo la sigue a todas partes tomado de su mano, pero ya comen solos, sin ninguna asistencia, pensamos que… bueno, que quizá de alguna forma aún seguían bajo los efectos de alguna maldición, y al morir quien se las había lanzado empezaran a recuperarse poco a poco.

No tenemos la certeza pero creo que han ido captando el paso del tiempo solo que no eran capaces de demostrar que entendían y no tenían la capacidad de comunicarse.

en ese momento por fin hablo la abuela de Nebil.

Eso quiere decir que ellos ¿por fin regresaran? Y ¿podremos ser nuevamente una familia completa?

Pregunto temerosa de hacerse ilusiones, de sufrir una nueva decepción y de que, todo no fuera más que una falsa esperanza.

Hijo, musitó con dificultad la madre de Nebil.

Nebil, repitió la Sra., ante un Nebil emocionado, ya que nunca le había hablado su madre desde que fuera víctima de Lexstran.

¿Mamá?, dijo Nebil, llorando. Y se agacho a darle un beso a su madre, quien a su vez beso la mejilla de su hijo por primera vez en 17 años.

Todos los presentes se encontraban sumamente emocionados ante la escena que se encontraban presenciando.

El padre de Nebil que parecía como si se encontrara dentro de un sueño profundo y no comprendiera la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a él se acerco hacia su madre y la beso en la mejilla, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la anciana Sra. Longgbotom, respondió al beso de su hijo, muy emocionada agarrando con ambas manos la cara de su hijo le dijo: se van a curar mi amor y volveremos a ser una familia feliz.

Todos los presentes que no pertenecía a la familia discretamente se fueron retirando, muy despacio para no molestar a los Longgbotom, a afuera los chicos comentaban lo feliz que se veía a su amigo.

Harry, no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia de ese beso que había recibido Nebil, no porque no le diera gusto que su amigo fuera feliz, sino porque recordaba que él jamás sentiría los besos de su madre nuevamente, Ginny pareció notar su turbación porque le agarro de la mano y le sonrió, a lo que él respondió con una tímida sonrisa y apretó la mano de su novia; no necesitaban palabras eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de su Ginny, la comunicación no verbal que tenían siempre y que disfrutaba tanto, e gustaba ser consolado por la pelirroja.

Luna en ese momento dijo que iba a ver como seguía su papá, los chicos reaccionaron y dijeron que la acompañaban; un Nebil feliz y radiante salió del cuarto de su abuela y los alcanzó diciéndoles que iba con ellos que había dejado a sus padres con su abuela que nadie hablaba mucho y que prefería dejarlos solos, que él los acompañaba, todos asintieron y se pusieron en camino del cuarto del señor Lubengood.

A la llegada de los chicos el padre de Luna sonrió al ver a su hija y le tendió la mano para que se acercara a su lado, la abrazo y la beso tiernamente, la extrañaba muchísimo, en cuanto despertó y pudo hablar había preguntado por su niña querida y le había comentado que se había ido a casa de Potter a descansar porque estaba agotada.

Avergonzado con los chicos el papá de Luna dijo: ¿Podrán perdonarme algún día? –a lo que Harry respondió sinceramente, Todo ha terminado Sr. Y no hay nada que perdonar a nadie, entendemos su desesperación por Luna y que hizo lo que creyó conveniente, ahora esperamos que muy pronto se recupere, Luna nos despedimos iremos con Hermione a ver a sus padres, hasta luego Sr. Lubengood.

Los cinco chicos salieron del cuarto y no habían caminado mucho cuando Luna los acompaño diciendo –Mi papá dice que puedo ir con ustedes que él estará bien, además podría encontrar alguna especie nueva o que no conozco de algún bichito mágico en Australia –dijo seriamente Luna.

Todos muy sonrientes se dirigían al cuarto de la abuela de Nebil para despedirse, así lo hicieron y también Nebil se unió a sus amigos para ir con su amiga a ver a sus padres.

Salieron a la calle y buscaron un callejón solitario para poder desaparecer, Hermione tenía que dirigirlos porque nadie sabía la ubicación exacta de sus padres más que ella así que no podían aparecerse en forma individual, Hermione no sabía si podía hacerlo con todos, ya qe solo o había intentado con Ron y Harry a la vez, ahora eran 5, Ron entendió y le dijo: ¡Vamos llévame y yo regresare por dos y tu por los otros dos pero necesito saber a dónde vamos!

Hermione agradeció que su novio entendiera su turbación y así lo hicieron, desaparecieron y juntos y en un instante ya estaban de regreso por lo demás, así se marcharon todos tomados de la manos de Ron y Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Los Grandller.**

Muy pronto se encontraron en un paisaje muy diferente a Inglaterra, este era un lugar verde con matorrales y casitas como de campo, parecían cabañitas muy rusticas pero a la vez elegantes y muy cómodas por lo que podía apreciarse a simple vista.

Inmediatamente después de asegurarse que todos estaban bien y completos Hermione camino en dirección de una de las cabañitas, era muy parecida a las demás pero tenía un consultorio dental, que era donde trabajaban los padres de ella.

Al llegar a la puerta Hermione se encontraba muy nerviosa, las manos le sudaban abundantemente y contrario a lo que siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa ahora no pronunciaba una sola palabra.

Ron la llevaba de la mano, y le dijo al oído, no te preocupes todo estará bien, ellos te recibirán con el amor que siempre te han tenido.

Ella solo sonrió tímidamente a sus amigos, todos se quedaron un poco atrás de su amiga cuando ella toco a la puerta de la cabaña, una mujer de pelo castaño, muy parecido al de ella, le abrió la puerta, extrañada la mujer le pregunto qué era lo que deseaba a lo que Hermione respondió.

Mi nombre es Hermione Grandller, y ¡usted es mi madre!

Como si saliera de un sueño muy profundo la mujer, se quedo quieta y se apoyo del marco de la puerta, el hechizo se había roto, la mujer abrazó a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos, no comprendía cuanto a había extrañado, en ese momento un hombre alto de pelo también castaño pero más obscuro y de tez blanca se acerco a la puerta mirando con extrañeza a su mujer que abrasaba muy efusivamente a la joven que se encontraba en la puerta.

No sabía porque se le hacía conocida la joven y se acercó, para ver lo que sucedía en la puerta de su casa.

Al verlo Hermione se separo del abrazo de su madre y dijo:

Mi nombre es Hermione Grandller y ¡usted es mi padre!

Inmediatamente el Dr. Grandller actuó del mismo modo que su esposa solo que él no entro el marco de la puerta para detenerse por lo que Hermione tuvo que sostenerlo para que no callera entre su madre y ella lo llevaron a un sillón que había en el recibidor, sus amigos observaban la escena sin saber qué hacer, así que todos se quedaron quietos fuera de la cabañita, la puerta de ésta se serró tras entrar los Grandller y no pudieron saber que sucedía con su amiga así que mejor se sentaron en el pasto que había en el pequeño patiecito de la entrada de los padres de Hermione.

Pasaron varias horas en las cuales los muchachos platicaron de las diferentes cosas que se les ocurrían sin que ninguna platica pudiera sacarle a Ron más de un monosílabo por respuesta, poco después mejor todos dejaron de hacer esfuerzos por distraerlo.

A lo lejos unos chicos llegaron al llano a jugar pelota lo que hizo que Nebil y Luna se mostraran interesados, así que Harry les explico en consistía y las reglas del juego, se entretuvieron viendo a los muchachos jugar, de momento Ron dijo, tengo hambre. –fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta que también tenían hambre, pues tenían ya varias horas de haber desayunado.

Harry sugirió que fueran al centro del pueblito haber que encontraban para comer, pero antes reviso que llevara suficiente dinero muggle, cuando se dio cuenta de que si, camino al lado de su novia, llegaron a una pequeña tiendita donde compraron un poco de pan y leche y algunas golosinas, Harry les sugería de cuales ya que ninguno conocía las cosas muggles, y así comiendo algunas chucherías para calmar su hambre regresaron a la casa de los padres de Hermione.

Ginny le dijo a Harry que tenía que llevarla a comer mas cosas muggles porque era muy rica su comida a lo que Harry sonrió y le dijo que si, Nebil, Ron y Luna también estuvieron de acuerdo en que tenían que volver a comer más cosas de los muggles ya que eran muy ricas.

En esos comentarios estaban cuando una llorosa pero muy sonriente Hermione salió de la cabaña.

¡Vengan chicos! Les presentaré a mis padres, ya han recordado la mayor parte de todas las cosas y poco a poco cuando regresemos a la casa en Londres terminaran de recordar, quiero que conozcan a mis amigos, y muy roja, dijo suavemente, y … y a mi novio.

Todos saludaron a los señores, cuando le toco el turno a Ron el Sr. Grandller lo miro fijamente y le apretó la mano diciéndole, bueno joven, espero y no haga sufrir más a mi niña.

Muy serio Ron respondió que por supuesto él no la haría sufrir.

Le toco el turno de saludar a Ron a la madre de Hermione y esta lo abraso cariñosamente diciéndole, ¡Por fin te conozco! Hermione lleva años enamorada de ti ¡me da mucho gusto que l fin estés con ella.

¡Mamá! –dijo Hermione apenada, y Ron tenía la cara sumamente roja.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡perdona creo que los avergoncé a los dos! Bueno pasen, pasen todos no se queden ahí me imagino que tendrán hambre ¡es tardísimo!

Dijo la madre de Hermione que hasta ese momento había notado la hora, los muchachos muy a pesar de las golosinas comidas se encontraban hambrientos, más Ron, pero le daba pena decirlo.

Hermione ayudo a s madre en la cocina y preparáron un poco de ensalada de pollo y algunas viandas mas que les agradaron a todos mucho comieron con apetito, cuando se dieron cuenta era ya tarde, y la Sra. Grandller sugirió que no se marcharan y que de paso al día siguiente les ayudasen a empacar todo y regresar a su casa porque ya la extrañaba mucho, todo el tiempo que habían estado en Australia se habían sentido como que no pertenecían a ese lugar así que no estaban muy contentos de vivir ahí y deseaban regresar a su casa en Londres lo más pronto posible, según dijo la Sra. Ya estaba bien de vacaciones y todos sonrieron.

Hermione envió un patronus explicándole la situación a los Weasley, para que no tuviesen problemas Ron ni Ginny, el Sr. Weasley respondió que estaba de acuerdo con los padres de Hermione y que él se encargaría de avisar en San Mungo a las personas adecuadas de donde se encontraban todos, después de lo cual Hermione agrando la casa de manera que pudiesen estar cómodos, también convoco unas bolsas de dormir ara todos y les dijo a sus padres que se quedarían ahí en la sala y que no se preocupasen; ya que la cabaña era de una sola habitación.

Pronto todos estaban recostados en la sala dentro de sus respectivas bolsas de dormir pero Hermione se encontraba usando el brazo de Ron como su almohada, Ginny disimuladamente hizo un hechizo de forma que su bolsa y la de Harry se veían como si estuviesen separados pero en realidad estaban dentro de una sola y durmió abrasada de Harry toda la noche.

Luna y Nebil durmieron también uno al lado del otro y cortésmente Nebil le ofreció su brazo de almohada a la rubia, la cual, un poco avergonzada acepto.

Harry y Ginny aparentaban estar dormidos lo mismo que Hermione y Ron, pero el sentir al otro cerca y el calor de sus cuerpos les hacía no poder conciliar el sueño muy a pesar de que se sentían cansados por todas las emociones del día, les excitaba encontrarse tan cerca y con sus cuerpos juntos.

Hermione muy lentamente unió su bolsa de dormir a la de Ron y se acurruco en sus brazos, él la recibió emocionado, silenciosamente comenzó a besarla, lento, suavemente, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Hermione, poco a poco fue metiéndolas por debajo de su blusa, ella estaba ocupada haciendo la mismo bajo la camisa de Ron, éste sintió la piel suave de la espalada de Hermione y al acariciarla sintió como ella temblaba con su tacto.

Hermione acariciaba a Ron por debajo de la camisa, estaban ambos muy excitados, se deseaban y su hormonas adolescentes estaban a todo lo que daban.

A un lado de ellos Nebil y Luna estaban profundamente dormidos y al otro lado, Harry y Ginny comenzaban a besarse, calladamente Harry mordisqueo el labio inferior de Ginny, ella metió las manos dentro de la camisa de él, sus manos estaban tibias, y hacían que la piel se le erizara en cada lugar que ella lo tocaba, siguió su ejemplo y metió la mano bajo la blusa de ella y encontró los broches de su sostén, con alguna dificultad lo desabrocho, Ginny no protesto lo dejo hacer; él seguía besándola, y acariciando su espalda, sus hombros, su pecho, toco un seno, y el pezón se le erecto inmediatamente al sentir la caricia de la mano de Harry, ella apago un gemido que estuvo a punto de soltar al sentir las caricias de Harry.

En la parta baja de su abdomen sintió que un bulto comenzaba a pugnar por salir, el vaquero de Harry lo detenía pero ella lo sintió contra su abdomen, sabía que tenían que parar per no quería las sensaciones que Harry provocaba en ella eran maravillosas y deseaba seguir.

Bajo su mano y toco el frente del vaquero de Harry, lo que le sorprendió a éste un poco pero no dijo nada continuó con su exploración del cuerpo de Ginny, ahora bajaba sus manos hacia las piernas de ella, las acaricio por encima del pantalón de mezclilla, roso muy suavemente la entre pierna subiendo su mano y tocando levemente la intimidad de Ginny, ella se estremecía con sus caricias, de pronto ya nada importaba quería hacerla suya en ese momento y por un instante muy breve olvido que su cuñado y mejor amigo se encontraba muy cerca de ellos y que si se daba cuenta lo mataría, además que estaban ahí sus amigos debería detenerse; al pensar todo esto se quedo quieto y dejo de acariciar y besar a Ginny, por lo que ella muy suavemente protesto, pero s ele quedo mirando fijamente a la cara, y se sintió avergonzada de tener la mano dentro de la ropa interior de Harry ya que hacía mucho había desabrochado el pantalón de el y lo acariciaba directamente.

Harry le sonrió para que se sintiera bien y dijo suavemente al oído, tiene que ser una ocasión muy especial y en lugar muy privado, dijo este volteando a ver a sus amigos que dormían a su lado, (o fingían dormir).

Ginny suavemente saco su mano de donde estaba y se acurruco en los brazos de él, se sentía muy cómoda, teniendo su brazo de almohada.

Mientras tanto Hermione y Ron seguían acariciándose mutuamente, trataban de no hacer ruido, pero se escuchaban risitas disimuladas y algunos suspiros, estaban en eso cuando se escucho que salía alguien de la recamara, se quedaron petrificados al pensar que eran os padres de Hermione.

Si no estaban equivocados era el Papá de la castaña que iba a darles una vuelta para asegurarse que **estaban cómodos y tranquilamente durmiendo, no hubo tiempo de que se pararan, solo fingieron dormir, abrasados pero sólo dormir, después de comprobar que dormían el Dr. Grandller, se quedo observando a su hija abrasando al pelirrojo, la veía con muchísima ternura. En el tiempo que ella no se encontraba a su lado siempre había comentado con su esposa que se sentía vacío como si estuviera incompleto.**

**Sólo contemplo a su hija unos instantes se fue al lado de su esposa ella no dormía y le pegunto –¿duermen? –Si respondió él pero no cemento que estaban abrazados pensó que no le agradaría a su mujer saberlo. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó era hora de dormir al día siguiente tendrían mucho trabajo por delante.**

**Los rayos del sol que filtraban por las ventanas de la cabaña despertaron a todos que se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a trabajar en la mudanza de los Grandller.**

**Con la ayuda de las varitas de los chicos la mudanza estuvo completada pronto y se transportaron a Inglaterra a la casa de Hermione y sus padres, después de dejarlos instalados los chicos fueron a San Mungo donde se enteraron que la abuela de Nebil y el papa de Luna serían dados de alta, los chicos se fueron con sus familias y Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry se fueron a Gridmou Place a donde los esperaba la familia Weasley. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Casi una vida normal.**

Ya de regreso en Inglaterra y en la casa de Harry, todos contaron cómo era que encontraron a los padres de Hermione y que a la frase de ella reaccionaron recordándola.

Herma eres realmente una gran bruja me asustas en ocasiones –dijo Ron muy serio.

Gracias Ron, creo, Pero si me fue muy difícil embrujarlos de esa manera y arrancar todos los recuerdos que de mi tenían aunque como ellos comentaron, sentían que les hacía falta alguien y pues, eso confirma que no es solo la memoria del cerebro si no la del corazón la que hace que nos amen.

¿No te pidieron que te quedaras con ellos, ahora que te recuperaron? –pregunto George, que escuchaba callado.

Sí, pero les dije que eso sería ya por la noche por que deseaba ir a San Mungo con mis amigos, por cierto debo irme. –Dijo, levantándose.

Salieron a la puerta a despedirla y Ron se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa cosa que no agrado a su madre pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar a la casa de Hermione y antes de que esta entrara, Ron le dio un apasionado beso.

Te voy a extrañar es muy raro venir a dejarte y no estar todos juntos todo el tiempo. ¿Crees que más tarde pueda venir a decirte buenas noches a tu cuarto? –Pregunto Ron fingiendo inocencia.

Mmmm, bueno pondré un hechizo especial para que puedas aparecerte en mi cuarto ya que mi casa tiene hechizos anti aparición. No te metas en líos nada mas ¿ok?

Ron regreso muy contento a la casa y ahí estaba nervioso con ganas de que se fueran ya todos a dormir, Harry noto la angustia de su amigo y le pregunto que le pasaba, él le conto en secreto que iría a casa de Hermione esa noche.

Harry le dijo que no fuera a meterse en un lio con su mama o con los papas de ella, que le deseaba suerte.

Por fin después de una sobremesa que a Ron se le hizo muy larga, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir todos ellos, Ron llego a su cuarto y se puso la pijama para que su madre no fuera a sospechar nada aunque la Sra. Weasley había subido directamente a su cuarto, ya que a no estar Hermione no había motivo según ella de espiar a su hijo menor.

Hermione se quedó platicando con sus padres mucho tiempo, puesto que ellos aun querían que los pusiese al corriente de todo aquello que había sucedido en el tiempo que no estuvo a su lado.

Obviamente Hermione, evito decirle muchas de las veces que estuvieron en real peligro de muerte, pero si les dijo lo valiente que habían estado sus amigos y lo mucho que los protegía Harry.

Cuando, sus padres se despidieron de ella y se fueron a dormir, descanso pensando en si Ron ya la estaría esperando, pero se dio cuenta al subir que no era así, Ron también tenía que esperar a que todos en la casa se fueran a la cama y después desaparecer desde la calle, ya que la casa tenía hechizos anti desaparición y aparición.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, cuando de pronto pluff, después del ruido vio aparecerse a Ron, lo recibió con un beso y una amplia sonrisa, tenía puesto un camisón muy bonito y su cabello suelto y cepillado que brillaba, abundantemente.

Ambos sabían lo que sucedería esa noche, Hermione estaba nerviosa y no menos Ron; Hola, dijo simplemente Ron.

Hola respondió ella, muy colorada de la cara; Ron no se encontraba menos, y ella fue la que se acerco a besarlo, fue un beso tierno, sin pasión, pero con mucho amor, así siguieron besándose, primero suavemente hasta que sus besos se tornaron apasionados, con todo el deseo que sus hormonas en pleno apogeo se lo pedían a ambos.

Muy pronto la pijama de Ron estuvo en el suelo haciéndole compañía al precioso camisón de Hermione, poco a poco se fueron recostando en la cama sin dejar de besarse y de recorre uno el cuerpo del otro con las manos… ¿Hermione? –toc, toc, se escucho en la puerta de la recamara de la muchacha y era la voz de su madre la que la llamaba. ¡Toc, toc! Unos golpecitos más fuertes, se escucharon en la puerta; los chicos se quedaron petrificados, y Hermione le dijo suavemente a Ron, ¡desaparece! ¡Anda! –un poco más fuerte le respondió a su mamá ¿sí? ¡Dime! –un ¡plop! Se escucho y en ese momento la mamá de Hermione entro, la chica rápidamente evento el cobertor sobre las pijamas y se quedó solo cubierta con las sabanas ya que se encontraba desnuda.

¿Desde cuándo duermes desnuda hija?, pregunto extrañada la madre de Hermione.

Bu… bueno es que me dio mucho calor mamá y se me hizo fácil acostarme así ¿Se te ofrecía algo? –pregunto tratando de parecer muy natural.

No, no es eso solo tenía ganas de ver si ya dormías y si no se te ofrecía nada, bueno, buenas noches hija, dijo la Sra. Grandller y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, posterior mente salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta, la señora no iba muy convencida del todo sentía que algo extraño estaba sucediéndole a su hija, pero no dijo nada más.

Mientras tanto Hermione dentro de su cuarto se recostaba con uff, y pensando lo cerca que habían estado Ron y ella de meterse en un verdadero lío deberían tener más cuidado, de lo contrario, ambos la pasarían muy, pero muy mal.

Mientras tanto Rn no la pasaba mejor, pues en la casa de Harry también había hechizos anti aparición, por lo cual tuvo que aparecer desnudo en el escalón de la entrada y hacía muchísimo frío, además si entraba y alguien se despertaba ¿Cómo explicaría su situación? No se tomó más tiempo, escucho que alguien se acercaba por la calle así que entro inmediatamente, muy despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Harry que no tenía sueño y se le apeteció un bocadillo decidió bajar a la cocina y ver que se encontraba para comer, en el pasillo se encontró a su amigo que trata de taparse con las manos su anatomía que se veía por completo, al verlo Harry no pudo evitar reírse, entraron juntos al cuarto de Ron donde este rápidamente se vistió, y conto a su amigo que no paraba de reírse de él lo que les había sucedido.

Después de un rato de estar juntos Harry decidió irse a dormir, al día siguiente irían al callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles escolares ya que todos regresarían a Howard a terminar su educación, además de que él pensaba se merecía un año escolar disfrutando de su Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Sortilegios Weasley**

Las cartas de los 3 muchachos habían llegado del colegio con los útiles que requerían para ese regreso a su último año escolar en esta ocasión Ginny estaría con ellos en el mismo curso porque a pesar de que el curso anterior se había cancelado por las enseñanzas de los hermanos Carrow no habían sido precisamente las más adecuadas, Ginny había solicitad a la Profesora Mcgónagal se le hiciera un examen para reubicarla, en caso de que alguna materia no fuera aprobada ella las cursaría al mismo tiempo que las del 7º año, la Profesora había estado de acuerdo, y sería una sorpresa para todos ya que Ginny no les había dicho nada hasta saber que le respondería la profesora.

Como había estado planeado el día del regreso al castillo todos estaban felices, la Sra. Weasley diciéndole a Ron como siempre que no olvidara la ropa que le había doblado y que no había guardado aún en el cofre, lo mismo que Harry estaban nerviosos, sería el primer año en que pasarían en el colegio sin la amenaza de Voldemort, todos lo esperaban ansiosos, pero el que más emocionado estaba era Harry.

Por fin se fueron a la estación de King's Cross y llegaron puntuales al andén 9 y ¾, done la vieja locomotora roja los esperaba ahí vieron que muchos conocidos iban llegando también al andén, lo cual era bueno ver que habían decidido regresar a su escuela, la cual no sería la misma debido a todo aquello que había pasado el día de la batalla, la falta de Dumbledor, del mismo Snape, quien no había sido tan malo como él creía.

Todos estos pensamientos lo alteraban, y una vez más Ginny lo noto, tomo su mano y la apretó cariñosamente, sus pensamientos se disiparon y disfruto de su novia.

Una vez en el callejón Diagon se encontraron con muchos de sus compañeros, que al igual que ellos iban en compra de sus libros y utensilios que ocuparían en ese curso, todos se saludaban alegremente.

Su caminar los llevo hacia la parte donde estaba la tienda de os gemelos, aun se encontraba esa zona destruida no había habido tiempo de que la reparasen después de las batallas, el ver la tienda les dolió a todos, se quedaron parados observando; Ron comentó que él había prometido ayudar a George pero que no había tenido mucho tiempo que lo haría en los días que faltaban para regresar al colegio y Harry prometió ayudarlo lo mismo que las muchachas.

Terminaron sus compras y decidieron que ese mismo día irían a la tienda de los gemelos a comenzar los arreglos.

Al llegar a la casa Black, las Sra. Weasley les dijo que tenían visitas eran Luna y Nebil, los saludaron con mucha alegría y se sentaron en la cocina a conversar.

Ahí Nebil les conto que sus padres ya estaban en casa terminando de recuperarse, que su mamá le comentaba que no podía imaginarse lo horrible que era tratar de decirle que lo entendía y que lo quería mucho y no poder su padre estaba un poco más afectado y no recordaba muchas cosas.

Así que Alice ¿Se encuentra mucho mejor? ¿Y qué me dices de Frank? –pregunto el Sr. Weasley que en ese momento iba entrando.

Sí, mucho mejor –dijo Nebil.

Ahora mismo estaba comentándoles a mis amigos que estamos muy contentos de que los dos estén ya en casa. Mi abuela se repuso mucho más rápido sabiendo que mi papá y mi mamá también lo harían. Eso fue un aliciente para ella, que aunque no lo reconoce, nunca perdió por completo la esperanza.

Nos da mucho gusto a todos, creemos que nadie, pero menos Alice y Frank merecían una suerte así. –Dijo Molly Weasley muy convencida y alegre.

En esos momentos bajo George que había estado en su cuarto los últimos días sin querer salir mucho, junto con él traía unas llaves en la mano.

Aquí están Ron, perdona sí… se quedo callado al ver a Luna y a Nebil ahí. –perdón, buenas tardes no sabía que había visitas.

Ron, como me enviaste un mensaje diciéndome que cuando llegaras quería que te dieras las llaves de la tienda, pensé que era algo urgente, no sé que pueda ser pero aquí están, dijo dándole el llavero a su hermano menor.

Con permiso dijo tristemente y se iba a retirar cuando Harry o detuvo.

George, queremos arreglar la tienda antes de que regresemos al colegio, espero que no te moleste.

Por mi está bien, pero disculpen yo…  se le quebró la voz. –yo de momento no puedo regresar ahí, aún no, además la tienda se maneja solo entre dos personas no es posible que uno solo pueda hacerlo, por eso no te había dicho nada Ron, no puedo regresar aun. –dijo tristemente George.

¡Mira!, ¿Qué opinas que de momento solo arreglemos todo?, la puerta, veamos que hace falta y que hay de existencias, vemos que regrese tu empleada y por el momento tu atiendes lo que quieras por medio del correo lechuzil, después ya veremos, por ahora solo vamos a arreglar los estantes y hacer un inventario, le llamaremos a Marietta Edgecombe haber si desea regresar, si es así no tendrás que entrenar a nadie para hacerse cargo de las ventas del mostrador ella ya está completamente enterada del negocio. ¿No lo crees? –Pregunto, un tanto preocupado Ron.

Muy bien ustedes decidan lo que crean conveniente, solo de momento no me pidan que haga solo algo que nunca hice, aun no sé cómo vivir solo con la mitad de mi –dijo el chico y sus ojos se arrasaron de lagrimas, su madre trato de abrasarlo pero él corrió escaleras arriba.

Ginny muy despacio se acerco a Harry que agacho la cabeza, sabía que se sentía culpable de la muerte de Fred.

La Sra. Weasley por primera vez observo la actitud de Harry, y se acerco a él, lo abrazo cariñosamente y comenzó a decirle:

Nunca pienses que tienes alguna culpa en la muerte de Fred, Tonks, Lupin ni de ningún otro que haya muerto en esta guerra, Molly lo mismo que Harry estaba llorando, los demás solo estaban callados observando incómodos la escena. Molly continuó.

Todos los que luchamos en esta guerra y que pertenecíamos o no a la Orden del Fénix sabíamos el riesgo que corríamos, y todos, afrontamos esos riesgos por qué te queremos a ti, porque queremos nuestra libertad, y porque todos mis hijos saben defender sus ideales y sus sueños, es algo que Arthur y yo nos hemos encargado de tratar de enseñarles. No quiero volveré a ver que tu cara se ensombrezca cuando mencionemos a Fred o a cualquiera de nuestros amigos caídos. ¿De acuerdo Harry? –Molly lo apretó aún más contra su regazo y el chico lloró, lloró con el dolor de saber que en el fondo esa madre tenía razón, y que si ella no tenía más a Fred para poderlo abrazar bien podía abrazarlo a él que no tenía a su madre que lo hiciera. Aunque para ninguno de los dos sería lo mismo, pero eso ayudaba un poco.

Después de esta escena que a los dos les dio pena delante de Luna y Nebil, pero nadie dijo nada.

Se limpiaron ambos las lágrimas y Harry musitó un gracias, después como si nada hubiera pasado la Sra. Weasley pregunto ¿Qué piensan hacer en la tienda Chicos?

Para empezar arreglar la puerta, después hacer un inventario de todo lo que hay y ver si se han robado muchas cosas. Después veremos que decide Marietta Edgecombe si va a regresar a trabajar a la tienda o no, cuando eso se resuelva, veremos qué es lo que decide George y de ahí decidiremos. Dijo Ron.

Todo parecía muy bien hasta que llegaron a la tienda esa tarde después de comer, decidieron empezar su labor de limpieza ya que muy pronto se irían al colegio y querían haber terminado para entonces.

Ron ese mismo día se comunico con Marietta para ver qué opinaba y estuvo encantada de regresar, le dio el pésame por lo de Fred y se pusieron de acuerdo, ella le dijo que iría ayudarle con el inventario para poder terminar el mismo día.

Nebil y Luna también se ofrecieron ayudar y partieron a la tienda, Ron se sintió ridículo al haberle pedido las llaves a su hermano, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, todos los cristales de la vitrina se encontraban rotos y ahí seguían las cajas de gorros, y varitas de broma.

Todos entraron era una desolación eso, se sentían incómodos como si estuvieran invadiendo la privacidad de sus hermanos.

Empezaron calladamente a limpiar y a acomodar, ls estantes estaban caídos entre Ron y Harry los levantaron Nebil junto con luna ponían los entrpaños, mientras Ginny y Hermione se encargaban de limpiar el polvo y la tierra que se había acumulado en los días de abandono, todos estaban muy entretenidos cuando llego Marietta, fue recibida amablemente por todos y calladamente después se puso a realizar el inventarios, por lo que pudieron darse cuenta estaban casi todas las cosas, solo había algunas cajas rotas pisadas como si al momento de escapar hubiesen sido atropelladas.

Pronto esa planta de la tienda quedo limpia y acomodada, los vidrios de las vitrinas fueron arreglados por Hermione y Ginny, después subieron las escaleras que se encontraban llenas de más cajas de productos Weasley, Marietta, los detuvo, esperen no suba ahí, hay protecciones anti extraños, que solo George y Fred conocen, me lo advirtieron cuando estaba aquí si necesitaba algo uno de ellos subía primero y las quitaban por lo menos hasta llegar a la bodega, de su departamento, nunca supe cómo llegar a él, siempre fueron muy cuidadosos y no permitían que nadie entrara sin su autorización. –dijo

Ya era tarde así que decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente, primero le preguntarían a George ¿Cómo entrar?, todos se sintieron aliviados de no tener que entrar al departamento, eso sería muchísimo más doloroso que la tienda.

Cerraron la puerta con un candado y se fueron de ahí, ya había anochecido cuando todos se desparecieron con un ¡plop! Cada uno a su casa con la promesa de verse ahí al día siguiente a las 10 am.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Tristezas.**

Por fin llegaron a la casa Black, se sentían cansados, había sido un día agotador aunque gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos habían podido terminar con casi todo el trabajo de limpieza por lo menos en la parte principal de la tienda, les faltaba la bodega del mismo piso y la del primer piso, en el momento que llegaron los encontró George en la cocina.

¿Cómo les fue? – les pregunto George al grupo. ¿Había demasiadas perdidas? –Inquirió

No, Respondió Marietta –No, George al parecer solo quedaron los destrozos de la pelea pero nadie volvió a entrar. Toda la mercancía que no fueron pisadas sus cajas se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Y me alegra mucho poder regresar a trabajar contigo; y… Lamento… lamento mucho lo de Fred, yo… No supo que más decir la cara de desolación de George hizo que todos se quedaran callados.

En la casa aunque todos pensaban mucho en Fred, poco lo mencionaban, por respeto al dolor que a todos les causaba su muerte y por la cara de Georges de absoluta desolación cuando era nombrado su gemelo, en la cocina cuando llegaban a estar toda la familia junta siempre había una silla vacía al lado de George y la de la cabecera que fue la de Sirius, por lo regular se encontraba también desocupada, era un pequeño tributo a los dos ausentes.

George, se volvió hacia Marietta y sorprendentemente, se acerco a ella y se le abrazó llorando como un niño pequeño, ella lo recibió en sus brazos y escondió la cabeza en el hombro de él ya que era más alto que ella, y George metió la cara bañada en lagrimas en su cuellos, todos los presentes se sintieron incómodos y como si estuvieran de más disimuladamente Harry jaló suavemente de la mano a Ginny para salir de la habitación y darles un poco de privacidad a George y Marietta.

Ginny se dejo llevar se sentía también muy incómoda al ver la explosión de emociones de su hermano, aunque desde la batalla George no era el mismo bromista de antes nunca lo había visto llorar con la desesperación que lo hizo con su amiga, ¿O eran algo más que amigo? Bueno eso era algo que su hermano respondería cuando se sintiera con ganas de hacerlo. Se recargo en el pecho de Harry y éste la abrazó con eso se sentía absolutamente segura y la consolaba, los brazos de Harry siempre la hacían sentir así.

Mientras tanto en la cocina George seguía llorando, se abrasaba convulsivamente de Marietta que solo acataba a abrazarlo y llorar junto con él.

Cálmate, tranquilo, debes controlarte, no te puedo decir que sé exactamente qué es lo que sientes exactamente, porque ni siquiera tengo hermanos pero… por favor trata de tranquilizarte; Yo se que Tú y Fred pensaban y sentían muy parecido por eso es que terminaban las frases uno del otro; dime ¿Qué le dirías tú a él si pudieras y el muerto fueras tu?, ¡dímelo! por favor.

Pues… que no fuera idiota y que no llorase, que siguiera con todo lo que teníamos planeado y me daría mucha risa que ahora él tendría que trabajar el doble, por mi y por él. –respondió muy sorprendido George, pero sincero.

Cuando, levanto la cabeza, y miró los ojos de Marietta, estaba llorando igual que él pero reflejaban mucho amor, todo ese amor que se encontraba escondido en su cuerpo y que le daba consuelo con solo mirarlo.

Además, sonrió George. –Se debe estar alegrando mucho allá donde esté de que yo tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida sin una oreja y el murió joven y guapo como siempre y nunca cambiara nada eso. –George seguía llorando, pero ahora una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y sus labios, sonreía en verdad.

Cuando regresaron a la cocina todos después de un buen rato, encontraron a George muy alegre y comenzó a sonreírles a todos y hacerles bromas; cuando regresaron los Sres. Weasley de haber hecho las comprar de los que requerían los muchachos para regresar al colegio, se encontraron con la nueva actitud de George que leas agrado pero cuando él no se encontraba esperaron a que les contaran a que se debía un cambio tan radical y se encontraron con que Marietta iría a vivir con ellos.

Ya muy tarde s fueron todos a su cama por que estaban muy excitados hablando de que se sentían muy bien, guardaron las cosas que les habían comprado en los baúles y comenzaron a pensar en la nueva vida que les esperaba en el colegió ahora que tantas cosas se encontraban diferentes y que podían estar muy tranquilos sin amenazas de que Voldemort pudiera estropear este gran año.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

El colegió y sus nuevos secretos.

Por fin estaban todos en el andén 9¾ de la terminal de King's Cross esperando a que saliera el tren de color rojo que los llevaría a un renovado colegió de Magia y Hechicería Howards.

Harry se encontraba muy emocionado mientras iba de la mano de Ginny buscando un lugar donde poder sentarse, aunque ahora podía estar en el vagón de los prefectos él prefería sentarse en un vagón sólo con su novia si es que se podía y pasar el viaje a su lado, encontraron en uno de los últimos uno que se encontraba vació así que entraron en el y pusieron ahí sus cosas, Harry sentía que le hacía falta su lechuza Hedwin siempre a había llevado en ese tren cuando había viajado a su colegio desde el primer día, pero la mano de Ginny apretó la suya haciendo que se despejara de esas cosas que lo hacían sentirse triste.

Ginny le recordó que tenían que pasar por el vagón de los prefectos, ya que ella era prefecta y él capitán de su equipo, además quizá ahí los estarían esperando Hermione y Ron.

En ese momento entro al vagón un Nebil, muy diferente al que habían visto al dejar su abuela y sus padres el hospital se le veía radiante y muy seguro de sí mismo.

Hola, chicos, Luna viene conmigo, les dijo y se hizo hacia un lado, la rubia con mirada soñadora y un poco perdida apareció detrás de él.

Hola –dijo alegremente a los chicos.

¿Podemos sentarnos aquí con ustedes? –Preguntó Nebil un tanto sofocado –Es que ya no encontramos lugares.

Caro que si respondieron al unisonó Harry y Ginny –Nosotros vamos al vagón de los prefectos pero regresaremos en un rato ¿está bien?

Muy bien les guardaremos los lugares, Respondió Nebil subiendo su maleta sin dejar de sostener a Trevor que trataba de escapársele del bolsillo.

Harry y Ginny salieron de ahí y se fueron hacia el vagón de los prefectos, ahí los esperaba una sorpresa desagradable, al entrar los saludaron todos sus amigos y compañeros que se encontraban ahí; observaron que Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el vagón pero Ron tenía una cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Hermione se encontraba tratando de calmarlo en un rincón Harry y Ginny se acercaron a ellos después de saludar a todos los ahí presentes y se dieron cuenta de por qué tenían esa cara de molestia, Dráco Malfoi se encontraba sentado en un sillón, muy apersonado y con cara de diversión.

En esta ocasión no se encontraba con sus dos gorilas a los lados solo con uno ya que el otro había muerto durante la batalla por estar al lado de Voldemort. Todos recordaban eso pero no querían seguir haciendo caso de lo mismo así que mejor Harry saludo a sus amigos y les dijo que ya habían reservado un vagón para poder ir ahí al terminar la ronda y recibir indicaciones si es que había alguna antes de llegar al colegió.

En cuanto pudieron todos salieron de ahí lo más rápido que hundieron tratando de que no les afectara la presencia de Malfoy.

Muy pronto se encontraban sentados los cuatro abrasados cada uno de su pareja mientras platicaban animadamente con Luna y Nebil, Harry estaba feliz volvería a su hogar, a ese hogar que conoció y lo hizo tan feliz a los 11 años.

Por fin llegaron a la estación del colegio donde se bajaron todos muy contentos y se encontraron con que como en algunos anteriores estaba Hagrid recibiendo a los de nuevo ingresos que se veían más pequeños que nunca, desde lejos el viejo Guardabosques y maestro de cuidados de las criaturas mágicas les saludaba alegremente con la mano.

Por fin llegaron los seis a donde estaban los carruajes y los Threstals impresionaron a Hermione, Ron y Ginny pues los habían montado pero nunca los habían podido ver.

Por fin se subieron a uno y se dirigieron al castillo se veía muy bien el colegió no parecía que hubiera sido el escenario de una batalla. Se veía magnifico y con mucha luz, como si el viejo castillo estuviera esperando por ellos y les diera la bienvenida, contento de volver a recibir a sus estudiantes.

En el Gran comedor había un cielo lleno de estrellas igual al que se veía en los patios, la selección iba a comenzar, como siempre el sombrero seleccionador canto una canción de bienvenida a los alumnos y ahora fue alegre y de mucha felicidad venidera, por fin lo habían conseguido con la unión de las casas como era conocido el hecho de la victoria, pero les recomendaba a los de Sleiderin que aprendieran a ser unidos con las demás casas o desaparecerían.

Uno a uno fueron seleccionados los integrantes de las casas con los aplausos de los integrantes de las mismas, sintiéndose una atmósfera de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Llegó el momento de las palabras del director, en esta ocasión es directora puesto que le habían otorgado el cargo a Minerva Mcgónagal, estaba al frente de los estudiantes y comenzó su bienvenida.

Buenas noches alumnos y como decía nuestro querido director anterior, al cual por lo menos 7 generaciones aquí presentes conocieron, dijo suavemente, y un poco nostálgica; que provoco que la gran mayoría de alumnos se sintieran también de la misma forma.

Este no es un buen momento de muchas palabras, ya que tenemos hambre y deseamos dormir así que antes de que el delicioso banquete que siempre tenemos en nuestra cena de bienvenida, daré los avisos importantes conocerán a sus nuevos maestros, de Defensa contra las artes obscuras, muchas gracias por haber aceptado venir en nuestra ayuda ya que no había mucha gente que deseara esta asignatura aun ahora, dijo sonriendo, la profesora Andrómeda Tonks.

Un fuerte aplauso se escucho de forma muy sincera por parte de los chicos de Grifindor que conocían a la madre de la metamorfa, más alegre que hubiesen sabido que existía. Ninfadora Tonks, a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione les encantaba la idea de que estuviera ahí porque eso querría decir que tendrían a Teddy con ellos todo el año escolar y las vacaciones ya que esas las pasaba Andrómeda con Harry en su casa.

Ninguno sabía de esta sorpresa, ya que no les había dicho nada Andrómeda, pero igual estaban muy contentos.

Andrómeda increíblemente parecida a Bellatriz Lextrangch, pero irradiaba una ternura que jamás se le vio a la perversa Bellatriz, se levanto de la mesa ante los aplausos de los alumnos muy sinceros de los Griffindors.

La directora, se aclaro la garganta y dijo –También démosle la bienvenida a su nuevo profesor de pociones, sólo que él ha dicho que nada más se quedara con nosotros este año, espero lo convenzamos de lo contrario, el profesor Charles Weasley, que fue uno de los alumnos que sacaron un EXTASIS perfecto en pociones.

También recibió un fuerte aplauso, el hermano mayor de los Weasley había pedido una licencia especial y de había alejado de sus dragones para apoyar a Minerva en el colegió ya que había sido difícil conseguir quien ocupara el puesto de Snape.

Bueno también he de decirles que la nueva jefa de la casa Grifindor, es la Profesora Andrómeda, ya que mi puesto de directora no me permite seguir siéndolo, así como de la casa Slaiderin es el profesor Weasley, aunque no es muy común que un Griffindor lideré a los de Slaiderin así es como ahora se han dado las cosas, ya que no hay ningún profesor que haya sido de esa casa las cosas quedaran así. Bueno dicho esto, ha si se me olvidaba el bosque sigue estando prohibido para todos la Profesora Sprow agrego algunas especies que fueron destruidas durante la batalla y no queremos que nadie salga lastimado, esto va por todos ¿escucharon los Grifindor?, bueno espero que sí. Los demás avisos están en el pizarrón de avisos. Ahora Buen provecho.

Cenaron todos con platicas alrededor de los nuevos profesores, los chicos comentaban acerca de lo cerca que tendrían a Teddy, y que les daba mucha felicidad.

Harry pensaba ir a saluda a Andrómeda y Teddy, antes de irse a dormir, se lo dijo a los demás y aceptaron todos gustosos.

Al termino de la cena se acercaron hacia la mesa de profesores y saludaron a Hagrid, y a los demás, pero le preguntaron a Andrómeda si podían ir con ella a ver al pequeño Teddy, a lo que respondió ella que de mil amores los llevaría que ahora era Kreacher el que se hacía cargo del pequeño y que era muy eficiente.

Salieron los cuatro juntos con la Profesora Andrómeda y se dirigieron a la habitación de la misma donde encontraron al pequeño metamorfomago jugando con el elfo domestico y sonriendo alegremente, al ver a sus padrinos (ya que Ginny fue la madrina del pequeñín), le extendió los bracitos a su madrina sonriéndole y haciendo balbuceos, Ginny inmediatamente lo tomó en brazos y Harry se acerco por detrás de ella a hacerle caricias al chiquitín.

¿Aun no duermes? Teddy, estas feliz pareciera que sabes que aquí es donde todos te queremos, estaba diciendo Harry cuando de pronto un par de sobras nacaradas, una con el cabello de color rosa chicle, y la otra con la forma de el mejor amigo de su padre, aparecieron de detrás de uno de las paredes.

Hola, Harry –saludo el fantasma de Lupin, y lo mismo hizo su esposa. –Hola Harry, hola chicos, hola madre, dijo Ninfadora Tonks.

No, no, no es posible, ustedes no dejaron nada pendiente hija por favor no puedes dejar que sus espíritus vaguen por siempre sin encontrar descanso, no lo permitas Ninfadora.

No, me digas así, aun no me gusta dime Tonks, aunque así me llame –dijo, al ver que iba a protestar su madre diciéndole que ese era su nombre.

Lupin estaba riendo al ver a su hijo en los brazos de Ginny y tan feliz, que lo hacía sentirse feliz él mismo.

No se preocupe Andrómeda, no será así ero necesitábamos por lo menos ver que nuestro hijo se encontraba feliz y recordarles que Harry sería el padrino, y espero que un padre para mi hijo, pero creo que ya han decidido quien será la madrina por lo que puedo observar. –sonrió viendo como su hijo se abrazaba de Ginny y se sentía seguro y muy feliz de estar en los brazos de la pelirroja.

Si, yo recordaba que alguna ocasión mi hija y tu habían comentado que Harry sería el padrino de Teddy así que… En cuanto podamos realizaremos el bautizo y como podrán ver él ha aceptado y escogido a su madrina, cosa que no disgusta al padrino –dijo Andrómeda.

Harry no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que habían aparecido los fantasmas de sus amigos los había visto con felicidad, con amargura, con tristeza, con una mescla muy grande de emociones, que ni él mismo podía identificar.

Harry, lo llamo Lupin. –Harry por favor te encargo mucho a mi hijo, se que tú querías que estuviera yo con él y que el día que me dijiste cobarde, era en cierta manera verdad, tenía mucho miedo de que mi hijo se avergonzara de mi y de lo que era, pero mira mi alma se ha salvado por el amor de mi mujer, ahora estamos juntos y de alguna manera, pudimos venir en esta forma a verlos y decirles que los amamos, Tonks tomo de la mano a su marido demostrando así que lo apoyaba y que ahora podía demostrarse que su apoyo era después de la muerte y por toda la eternidad.

Harry, Ginny, por favor cuiden mucho a mi bebe, sé que mi madre jamás lo dejara, y lo amara siempre, pero el requiere del amor de un padre y de una madre no solo el de su abuela, nosotros, no sé cómo explicarles, pero pudimos venir a presentarnos ante ustedes así en esta forma pero no quiero que como dice mi madre nuestras almas vaguen por siempre tratando de encontrar algo no hemos perdido, gracias por estar aquí con mi hijo y nunca dejen que nadie los separe su amor es como el nuestro. Lo mismo para ustedes Hermione y Ron, los únicos que no parecían darse cuenta eran ustedes mismos, ahora que están juntos, sigan así y no se separen, nosotros estaremos siempre con ustedes cuando nos necesiten y creo que mejor que nadie lo sabe Harry.

Gra… gracias, dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos.

No, no Harry no te sientas culpables, el que nosotros nos hayamos ido, no es culpa tuya, notros conocíamos el riesgo y jamás habríamos dejado que tú pasaras solo por esto, porque estamos juntos en todo momento y sabemos porque peleábamos, y nos parecía justo, además que sabíamos cuales eran los riesgos y los asumimos porque así debería de ser. –dijo Lupin.

Es cierto Harry, no te sigas flagelando por algo de lo que noe res responsable. –confirmo Tonks.

Gracias amigos, y les prometo que cuidare de Teddy y será siempre un hijo para mí.

También para mi, siempre estaremos pendientes de que nada le falte, incluyendo amor y compañía. –dijo, Ginny.

Bien, entonces ha llegado el momento de marcharnos, ¡ha! pero se me olvidaba, dice Sirius que ojala disfrutes su cuarto y que te recomienda que el de su hermano se lo des a Teddy, pero que cierres y clausures el de sus padres porque puede ser peligroso no tienes idea de las cosas que pudieron haber guardado ahí en algún escondite, tus padres te mandan un fuerte abrazo y mucho amor, Ron dice Fred que le digas por favor a George y que es un idiota por seguir llorando, que él entenderá.

Por lo que veo los agarraron de correo –dijo Ron medio divertido, por lo que se llevo un codazo de Hermione que lo veía con los ojos arrasados en lagrimas.

Bueno no podemos estar mucho tiempo más en esta forma o nos quedaremos así para siempre. –dijo Tonks.

Mamá, no sufras por papá y por mí estamos juntos y estamos bien, ya te tocará venir a estar con nosotros y veras que las cosas que aun te faltan por vivir estarán colmadas de felicidad y tranquilidad ya te hacía falta un poco de tranquilidad en tu vida y disfruta de Teddy, que será tu alegría.

Dicho todo esto, se fueron evaporando como una voluta de humo con el viento, pero ahí no había ninguna corriente que fuera la causante de la disolución de las imágenes que estaban desapareciendo ante sus ojos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola aprovechando que trate de editar todos los capítulos con algo que me sugirió un usuario en un comentario, les digo que tratare de poner los nombre y apellidos como están escritos en los libros pero que disculpen si no lo logro mi profesión es médico cirujano, y con mucha vergüenza les digo que tengo una pésima ortografía y muy poco tiempo para mejorarla, aun a pesar de que leo mucho, mi ortografía cada día es peor. Bueno me despido y espero que les siga gustando lo que escribo y haré mi mejor esfuerzo en complacer a todos, aunque sé que eso es imposible por lo menos me complaceré a mi mismo tratando de escribir lo mejor posible.**_

_**Gracias por su atención y este mensaje lo repetiré exactamente igual al comienzo del capítulo siguiente esperando llegar a todos ustedes.**_

**Capitulo 13**

**Howards.**

Cuando, se fueron todos dormir habían estado hasta, muy tarde en la sala común, comentando todo aquello que había pasado en el cuarto de la ahora Profesora Andrómeda.

Ron envió a su lechuza con un mensaje para George con lo que le había dicho Lupin. Hermione le ayudo a redactarlo para que pudieran entenderle, porque, como lo había escrito él, no se le comprendía absolutamente nada.

Ya se encontraban todos en la Madriguera porque ya la habían terminado de reparar.

A Arthur, le había dado un nuevo puesto en el ministerio, ahora se encargaba de las relaciones con el primer ministro muggle.

Estaba feliz tenía una gran oficina la cual si tenía una ventana, por fin una ventana, porque en la anterior no era así.

La Madriguera había sido reparada con muchas modificaciones ya que habían agregado cuartos para Bill y su esposa y para Charlie de manera que ya cada uno de sus hijos tenía su propia habitación.

Cuando la carta de Ron llegó se encontraban solos Arthur y Molly Weasley, la leyeron ella sollozó un poco recordando a su hijo y a sus amigos fallecidos, pero entendía muy bien a su hijo y le agrava el hecho de que se dirigiese a George.

Por fin habían conseguido que el gemelo sobreviviente acudiera a terminar con los arreglos de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, y le había dado un empleo a Ron y a Marietta; Ron trabajaba con él los fines de semana con un permiso especial de la Directora del colegio y así ayudaba a su hermano y tenía un sueldo bastante bien pagado por lo que hacía y podía comprar obsequios a su novia e invitarla a salir.

Ron, estaba un tanto presionado con sus nuevas actividades y eso obviamente se reflejaba en su estado de ánimo, andaba con un humor negro, la única capaz de calmarlo era Hermione Granger, su novia, cosa que era de lo más comprensible ya que era por ella que él se estaba esforzando realmente.

Una lechuza llego, era una lechuza negra y muy grande, muy hermosa también, pero que se veía que era muy fiera, no parecía domesticada.

Separó en el alfeizar de la ventana de la sala común de Griffindor donde se encontraba Ron y Harry, éstos se dieron cuenta que la misivas eran para ellos ya que cuando abrieron la ventana la lechuza se dirigió directamente a ambos, a pesar d estar abarrotada la sala común.

Las cartas eran del ministerio de magia, directamente del Ministro de magia actual en el poder, que era nada menos que su amigo y miembro de la desmembrada Orden del Fénix, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un moreno Auror que en su tiempo fue el jefe de los Aurores en mismo ministerio.

Las cartas se encontraban en sobres lacrados con el sello del ministerio, una iba dirigida a Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, la otra eran para Harry j. Potter y Ginebra M. Weasley.

Harry ¿de crees que se trate? –dijo Ron desconfiado.

Si no lo abrimos no lo sabremos.

Inmediatamente procedieron a abrir los sobres porque además parecía que la lechuza esperaba una respuesta ya que a pesar de haberle dado unas cuantas golosinas lechuciles como agradecimiento por la entrega, no se marchaba.

Harry extrajo el pergamino, donde con una caligrafía un poco descuidada, decía lo siguiente:

_**Sr. Harry J. Potter y Srita. Ginebra M. Weasley.**_

_**Por medio la presente me dirijo a ustedes para extenderles una cordial invitación, para tomas el Thé esta misma tarde en las oficinas de la directora de su colegio, ya que es de suma importancia que hablemos sobre algunas cosas que me han tenido un poco inquieto y que refieren a su formación académica.**_

_**Les agradeceré que envíen su respuesta con la lechuza que les envié, ya de momento son las únicas de entera confianza ya que están entrenadas para romper las misivas antes de que sean capturadas.**_

_**Todas las precauciones son acerca de los Mortifagos que pudiesen encontrarse aun con ganas de venganza, o cualquier otro loco suelto que ande por ahí.**_

_**Les agradezco su amable atención, y será un placer volver a saludar a unos amigos tan especiales.**_

_**Ministro de Magia.**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

La carta de Ron estaba dirigida a él y Hermione pero decía exactamente lo mismo, así que llamaron a las chicas que se encontraban en un extremo de la misma sala común, les mostraron las cartas, ellas aceptaron y enviaron las respuestas con la misma lechuza como se les había pedido.

Pasaron el resto del día platicando y jugando ajedrez mágico, mientras las muchachas se la pasaron decidiendo que se pondrían para la visita del ministro, ¡era todo un problema decidir qué era lo que se pondrían!.

Cuando lo comentaron con sus novios estos les dijeron que ellos que ellos acudirían con el uniforme escolar que no veían por que arreglarse a lo que ellas solo respondieron con un ¡Chicos! Y subieron rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a sus cuartos.

¿Qué crees que sea o que tiene que proponernos Kingsley?

No tengo la menor idea, pero me dará gusto, verlo de nuevo, ya que hace mucho que no tiene tiempo de ir ni a comer el platillo que prepara mi mamá y que a él le gusta tanto.

Por fin se llego la hora de la visita del ministro y se dirigieron a esperarlo a la puerta principal, pero la Directora los llamó diciéndoles que el Ministro ya había llegado, había usado la red Flú.

Los chicos subieron a toda prisa, y llegaron a las escaleras circulares resguardadas por la gárgola que tantas veces había subido Harry para hablar con Dumbledor e viejo, director de ojos azules.

Gato pardo –dijo Hermione.

¿Cómo sabías la clave? –pregunto Ron sorprendido.

La Profesora McGonagall me la dio cuando me pidió que viniera ara arreglar algo de unos horarios por que ocupaba las misma horas libres que ustedes por lo menos unas 6 a la semana, se que ustedes tiene más. –dijo un tanto fastidiada Hermione.

Los 3 chicos restantes se vieron unos a otros un tanto sorprendidos por que la Directora estuviera preocupada por las horas libres de todos y lo más raro era que lo que realmente le interesara fuera que coincidieran en los descansos.

Por fin las escaleras giratorias llegaron a la parte superior y tocaron a la puerta:

¡Adelante! –la voz firme de la Profesora McGonagall les respondió desde el otro extremo y se escuchaba divertida y ligeramente cantarina.

Entraron a la dirección y ahí un cuadro en el centro de la habitación y exactamente detrás de la silla de la actual directora, les saludo muy contento y les ofreció unos dulces a todos menos a Harry.

Ya en otra ocasión había explicado que siempre que alguien entraba a su despacho les ofrecía golosinas a los visitantes y todos menos Harry le decían que no.

Por lo tanto no se atrevería a hacerle ese tipo de broma ahora que sabía el no podría darle ninguno de los dulces de la fuente que tenía en el retrato.

Los chicos sonrieron y dijeron en coro "¡Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore!" Acto seguido se dirigieron a saludar al primer ministro y a la directora del colegio que los veían muy serios.

¡Hola! Harry, Hermione, Ron Ginny ¿cómo han estado? –preguntó el ministro.

Buenas tardes… Sr ministro dudo un poco Harry en su saludo ues consideraba a Kingsley un amigo.

No te apenes Harry, dijo el moreno al ver a Harry todo rojo por haber dudado en como saludarlo. –Seguimos siendo amigos, así que puedes seguir llamándome por mi nombre no te atragantes –dijo riendo francamente y ya sin ninguna duda los demás saludaron al ministro sin ninguna ceremonia.

Tomaron té y panecillos rellenos de queso y crema que eran de los favoritos de Dumbledore, según les dijo la profesora McGonagall, estuvieron bromeando mientras Kingsley les contaba las sobre unos sombreros de invisibilidad que le habían comprado a Sortilegios Weasley para una broma a unos Aurores y que resultó que los que terminaron usándolo fueron los mismos que los habían comprado y después no se los podían quitar de la cabeza, pues se les habían atorado que era lo que habían pedido ellos mismos para poder molestar a los Aurores y después ellos eran los que estaban en problemas.

Todos reían de la manera como les contaba el moreno lo que había sucedido y como corrían todos en los corredores del ministerio tratando de quitarles los sombreros a los bromistas, hasta que llamaron a George para que les dijera la clave, y era tan simple que les provoco más risas, solo había que decirle a los sombreros que soltaran la cabeza y listo el sombrero se soltaba y permitía que fuesen retirados.

Rieron un rato, y después dijo Kingsley, bueno, creo que es el momento de que hablemos ya en serió y de lo que tenemos que tratar y por lo que verdaderamente es mi visita.

Quiero que lo mediten muy bien antes de tomar alguna decisión les dijo la profesora McGonagall –No respondan hasta que estén totalmente enterados de lo que se les propone y pueden preguntarle al Sr. Ministro todo lo que tengan duda ni importa que piensen que es una tontería preferiría que hayan decidió estando bien seguros de todo lo que hacen y de todo lo que deciden.

Los chicos veían a uno y a otro muy intrigados por lo que les iban a proponer, no imaginaban de qué estaban hablando, ni por qué se encontraba tan nerviosa la profesora.

Antes de que continúe, Sr. Ministro, quiero que se tome en cuenta lo que opinen los padres de la Srita. Hermione, así como os padres de los Weasley, de Harry le pediremos su opinión a su Tía Petunia Dursley, Harry ella se ha comunicado conmigo preguntando por ti deseaba saber que era lo que había pasado en nuestro mundo y como te encontrabas.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido de lo que estaba diciendo la profesora que estaba con la boca abierta y no podía articular palabra.

Mi tía Petunia ¿se ha comunicado con usted? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Nunca se intereso por mí, no entiendo, ahora ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Y no tienen por qué preguntarle su opinión cuando viví con ellos solo me trataba con indiferencia no veo por qué ahora pudiera estar interesada en qué es lo que me sucede.

Harry dijo muy molesto por lo que acababa de decir la directora y comenzó a habar sin parar sin darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba diciendo.

Ginny lo tomó de la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente para ayudarlo a calarse, no quería que él recordara las cosas que le hacían tano daño.

Cálmate Harry, desde que el Profesor Dumbledore decidió dejarte en casa de tus tíos yo lo cuestione en si era lo mejor, porque todo el día lo había pasado observándolos, antes de que Hagrid llegara contigo en brazos, ¿no es así profesor? –dijo dirigiéndose al retrato.

Así es mi querida Profesora McGonagall, pero en ese momento le respondí que era lo mejor para Harry, ya que no podía crecer en el mundo mágico ya que eso provocaría que no tuviera un infancia libre y podía llegar a ser demasiado arrogante o con un peso demasiado grande en sus hombros y yo deseaba que él fuera feliz, dentro de lo posible, además de estar seguro, de todo eso ya hemos hablado ¿no Harry? Pero no creo que su Tía tenga injerencia en la decisión que están por tomar Profesora en eso si estoy de acuerdo con el chico. Pueden avisarle a Arthur y a Molly así como a los Granger pero tampoco tiene que decidir ellos ya todos son mayores de edad.

Harry asintió cabizbajo, estaba de acuerdo en lo que decía el retrato de su viejo profesor, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que nada más; así que dijo:

Bueno, pero ¿Qué es todo eso que nos quieren proponer?

Está bien, quiero que empiecen a tener un entrenamiento de Aurores, el cual sería impartido por mis mejores Aurores y por mí mismo, se los propongo a los cuatro, porque, aun hay muchos seguidores de Lord Voldemort aun sueltos y ustedes pueden estar en verdadero peligro así que he decidido, junto con los profesores, claro está, que quizá sería mucho mejor que fueran entrenados desde ahora, sé que Ronald y Harry desean ser Aurores, pero no se ustedes dos señoritas, así que, les propondría se entrenen, y si deciden después llevar a cabo otra profesión siempre tendrán las puertas abiertas en el cuerpo de Aurores del ministerio.

¡Aceptó –dieron Ron y Harry en coro y muy emocionados.

Muy bien, acepto. –dijo Hermione no muy convencida ya que eso retrasaría dos años el inicio de su carrera de abogada mágica, pero quizá valdría la pena.

Yo también acepto. –dijo Ginny a la cual le interesaba ser jugadora profesional de quidditch, pero eso bien podía ser temporal, sería muy bueno contra con una profesión alterna tan bien pagada y reconocida como era ser Auror.

Muy bien, entonces ahora hay que tratar el otro asunto, su alojamiento cambiara para que les sea más cómodo entrar y salir sin ser vistos ni interrogados por sus compañeros de casa.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola aprovechando que trate de editar todos los capítulos con algo que me sugirió un usuario en un comentario, les digo que tratare de poner los nombre y apellidos como están escritos en los libros pero que disculpen si no lo logro mi profesión es médico cirujano, y con mucha vergüenza les digo que tengo una pésima ortografía y muy poco tiempo para mejorarla, aun a pesar de que leo mucho, mi ortografía cada día es peor. Bueno me despido y espero que les siga gustando lo que escribo y haré mi mejor esfuerzo en complacer a todos, aunque sé que eso es imposible por lo menos me complaceré a mi mismo tratando de escribir lo mejor posible.**_

_**Gracias por su atención.**_

Capitulo 14

Los Nuevos Planes.

Continuaron haciendo planes y viendo como acomodaban los horarios de los cuatro para poder tomar las clases de Auror, eso incluía algunas materias más de las que ya llevaban ya que los cuatro tenían las básicas en su horario normal de clases, Kingsley se sorprendió cuando Harry le dijo que si podía pedirle un favor especial.

Sr. ¿Podría incluir a Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovengood? Son mis dos compañeros que lucharon a nuestro lado en el ministerio y Neville, mató a la serpiente de Voldemort, creo que pueden estar en peligro también y… Se me hace lo más justo que estén ambos con nosotros ahora.

Mmm… Bueno déjame platicarlo con la profesora McGonagall, y veremos qué puedo hacer, porque sinceramente me agrada tu forma de pensar y de ser, así que dalo casi por un hecho.

Kingsley se alejo de los cuatro muchachos con la profesora McGonagall, para decirle lo que le había pedido Harry, Lo hicieron muy cerca del cuadro de Dumbledore, Kingsley pensaba que la Profesora McGonagall desearía saber la opinión del viejo profesor.

Y tenía razón, ya que a Minerva McGonagall no creía que fuera conveniente incluir en ese tipo de entrenamiento a Luna y Neville, los creía muy poco capaces de algo así.

Profesora, profesora, creo que Harry a demostrado muy buen juicio en casi todas las cosas que ha pensado y en las personas que ha decidido tener a su lado. –dijo elocuentemente al ver a hacía los hicos que bromeaban y comentaban felices lo que ahora sería su vida y que estarían aun juntos.

Si él, cree que sus amigos merecen el privilegio que les han otorgado a ellos, ¿Por qué no les dan esa oportunidad ustedes? Pónganlos a prueba y díganles que es una prueba si no pueden seguir los pasos de los demás entonces dejaran el entrenamiento y nada se ha perdido, regresaran a sus mismas materias que ahora llevan y no ha pasado nada, ¿Están de acuerdo? –Les dijo el Profesor Dumbledore a la Profesora McGonagall y Kingsley que lo miraban atentos, el moreno asentía suavemente con la cabeza a lo que decía el retrato del profesor Dumbledore.

Acto seguido la profesora McGonagall mando llamar a luna y Neville, a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando ambos llegaron se podían ver las caritas de sorpresa que tenían ambos, ya que solo les dijeron que se solicitaba su presencia en la dirección pero nunca les dijeron de qué se trataba.

Mientras tanto Harry había puesto al corriente de lo hablado con Kingsley a sus amigos y su novia.

Así que cuando llegaron Neville y Luna ellos los vieron con una sonrisa en los labios sabiendo que iban a darles una gran sorpresa. Kingsley habló con los dos chicos y les explico lo mismo que a Harry y los demás y les dijo que tendrían que esforzarse mucho porque era magia muy avanzada la que aprenderían y que deberían poner mucho empeño en ello, además llevarían cursos extra de transformaciones ya que ninguno de los dos había llevado la materia desde hacía dos años, bueno tres pero el que estuvieron los hermanos Carrow al frente no contaba.

Tanto Luna como Neville estuvieron de acuerdo y se sentían sumamente agradecidos con Harry, más Neville, ya que sabía que eso alegraría mucho a sus padres y a su abuela.

Las clase iniciarían el siguiente lunes ya que se tomaría el fin de semana para poder hacer los arreglos de las nuevas habitaciones de los 6 chicos ya que solo habían preparado el dormitorio de las dos parejas, donde compartirían cuarto Ron y Harry, y Hermione y Ginny; solo agregarían un poco de espacio más, una cama, un baño para cada uno de los chicos que estarían ahí, ahora serían tres en cada cuarto.

Pero se dieron cuenta que era más fácil adaptar 6 habitaciones independientes que crear dos para tres personas con los servicios completos para cada persona así que todo quedo arreglado el mismo viernes, los elfos se esmeraron al saber para quien serían las habitaciones, tenían en gran estima a los seis muchachos ya que conocían todos la historia de ellos y sus proezas ya que habían estado ahí luchando a su lado y Kreacher se encargaba de recordárselos a cada momento.

El fin de semana lo paso Ron trabajando en Sortilegios Weasley, donde le esperaba la sorpresa de que por acuerdo de Harry con George, ganaría el tripe de lo que le estaba pagando su hermano, claro que no le dirían que había sido Harry quien abogo por él ni que por ser el socio capitalista de George había decidido que Ron ganara tres veces más de lo que ganaba antes, así podría tener más ahorros en menos tiempo, ya que las clases de Auror no le permitirían acudir a la tienda con regularidad así que sería mejor que tuviera ahorros.

Cuando la familia de cada uno de los que tendrían esas clases particulares se enteró, se pusieron felices aunque los padres de Neville se preocuparon en demasía pero le dijeron que no esperarían menos de su hijo, ya que ambos habían sido Aurores y querían en cuanto se recuperaran nuevamente regresar al cuartel de Aurores, si el ministro lo permitía y Kingsley estuvo encantado de dar su autorización de que ellos regresaran a ejercer su profesión aunque más que nada los tendría de instructores de los nuevos Aurores, eso incluiría la capacitación de los 6 Aurores más jóvenes de la historia del ministerio de magia.

El único que no le comunico nada a nadie fue Harry, no quería hablar con su Tía Petunia, no entendía como era que se había comunicado al colegio, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era la primera vez que lo hacía según recordaba había tratado de ingresar junto con Lily, y había enviado una carta a Dumbledore hace muchísimos años, pero ahora necesitaba que la Profesora McGonagall le explicara lo que había dicho su Tía Petunia en la carta.

Aprovechando que Ginny y Hermione arreglaban sus cosas para pasarlas a las nuevas habitaciones, se dirigió hacia la gárgola que resguardaba la entrada a la dirección del colegio; al llegar bajo la gárgola se dio cuenta que erala segunda vez que estaba ahí sin saber la contraseña; la gárgola se hizo a un lado si mas solo al verlo, ah Harry le llamó la atención pero no se detuvo averiguar nada ya a antes había dejado que entrara sin la palabra clave. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y llego a la parte superior de la escalera donde toco la puerta, la profesora le respondió que pasara.

Te estaba esperando Harry, te tardaste más de lo que supuse, ahí en el escritorio esta la carta que envió tu Tía, incluye una para ti pero no creí prudente entregártela ayer delante de todos, te dejo solo para que la leas con calma y decidas que vas a hacer.

Gr… gracias, buenas tardes Profesora, digo está bien, buenas tardes profesor Dumbledor –dijo tartamudeando, si saber realmente que había pasado, y tratando de entender lo que la Profesora le había dicho tan rápido.

Ja, ja, ja, se reía Dumbledore de ver la confusión del chico.

Tranquilo Harry, la carta de tu Tía Petunia se encuentra sobre el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, incluye una nota para ti que la profesora decidió guardar y darte en el momento que estuvieran a solas, eso es lo que ella dijo antes de salir rápidamente a tender cosas urgentes que han requerido su atención en otro lado del colegio. También debo decirte que tú y tus amigos no necesitan más tener la clave de este despacho, a la profesora McGonagall le he pedido que les permita venir a visitarme cuando ustedes lo deseen de manera que siempre pueda aconsejarlos o por lo menos saludarlos por aquí, ella ha aceptado amablemente así que ninguno de ustedes cuatro necesitara la contraseña ya que la gárgola siempre los dejara pasar. Sé que nunca abusaran de un privilegio así, por lo tanto no hay nada más que decir al respecto. Lee tu carta y piensa muy bien lo que harás después.

El retrato se quedo callado, mientras Harry caminaba hacia el escritorio de la directora en busca de la carta que había enviado su Tía Petunia, de todos modos no podía olvidar que era la hermana de su madre.

_**Sr. Director Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.**_

_**Sr. Director me dirijo a usted porque no sé si Harry mi sobrino querría recibir una carta mía; sé que no fuimos los mejores padres que el muchacho pudo haber tenido al morir mi hermana y su marido, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado y no sabría si pudiera si en realidad deseara hacerlo.**_

_**Cuando se llevaron de aquí a mi sobrino nos hicieron saber que estaba en verdadero peligro y él mismo me dijo que se enfrentaría al hombre que asesino a mi hermana y trato ya de matarlo a él cuando era un bebe; por favor le suplico me diga ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Salió sano y salvo de su lucha? Sé que gano por que el hombre que se encargaba de cuidarnos nos ha traído de regreso a nuestra casa en Privet Drive; lo que hizo suponer que todo ha terminado y mi sobrino gano la batalla contra aquel hombre, pero me pregunto porque él o se comunico conmigo por lo menos para decirme que vive, ¿O es que no es así?**_

_**En caso de que éste vivo, le pido de favor que le entregue la carta adjunta a ésta y me haga saber si está bien, haya pasado lo que haya pasado esperamos su amable respuesta.**_

_**Queda de usted:**_

_**Petunia Dursley.**_

Harry leía y releía la carta que tenía en sus manos no podía creer que su tía estuviera preocupada por él, aunque recordaba como se había despedido de él su rimo y que por primera vez había entendido que si era querido por el robusto Dudley, muy a su manera por qué así era la forma de quererlo, molestándolo, golpeándolo y disfrutando que lo regañaran pero era la forma en que Dudley pensaba que debería ser, esa era la forma que le habían enseñado sus padres y pensaba que lo trataba como hubiera tratado a un verdadero hermano, pero no la actitud de su tía no la entendía.

Al ver lo que el chico estaba sufriendo al tratar de entender esa carta y que tenía miedo de saber lo que decía la siguiente, el retrato del pasado director de Hogwarts se vio preocupado, con una tosecita un poco nerviosa se dirigió al muchacho que estaba muy turbado con la carta en sus manos.

ajum, Harry, tranquilo ¿Por qué te afecta tanto saber que tu Tía se preocupa por ti? Recuerda que eres el hijo de su hermana, de su única hermana y eran muy unidas hasta antes de que Lily viniera al colegio.

Sí, Sr. Pero… Nunca me demostraron cariño sólo Dudley trato cuando nos despedimos, pero…

Harry debes aprender a dejar el pasado don esta, en el pasado, y vivir el presente, disfruta lo que te da y lo que te puede dar. Anda abre tu carta.

_**Harry Potter.**_

_**Harry, me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir estas letras ya que no se si te encuentras vivo o no, por supuesto que mis deseos son que te encuentres muy bien y que las cosas te estén yendo de lo mejor.**_

_**Me gustaría mucho que te comunicaras con nosotros, me refiero a tu primo Dudley y yo, ya que tu Tío Vernon se ha ido a vivir con su hermana a la granja de perros.**_

_**No soporto la vida escondiéndonos de todo este año y dijo que al fin y al cabo eras mi sobrino por parte de mi hermana, así que la única culpable todo era yo, y él no corría ningún peligro por no ser de tu familia.**_

_**Dudley no aceptó irse con él, le recordó que era tu primo y que tú le habías salvado la vida hace 2 años, y que estaba en deuda contigo, y si ya una vez lo habían atacado que sería lo que impediría que lo atacaran en la casa de la hermana de su padre así que decidió quedarse bajo el cuidado y protección de la gente que te quería y respetaba a ti porque así estaría seguro ya que tú jamás nos abandonaría ni nos traicionarías, Dudley ha querido saber de ti pero a las personas que les ha preguntado solo le decían que has regresado al colegio o que no sabían nada de ti después de la última batalla donde hubo muchos muertos.**_

_**Harry realmente solo queremos saber que estás vivo y que te encuentras bien nada más; nunca nos atreveríamos a pedirte nada ya que sabemos bien que no merecemos ni siquiera que os dirijas a palabra, pero eres nuestra familia, ahora solo quedamos nosotros tres y nadie más.**_

_**Si no deseas responderme lo entenderé por eso envíe una carta al director de tu colegio para que él nos haga saber qué es lo que ha pasado sin que tengas que verte obligado a ser tu el que nos responda.**_

_**Por último te envió saludos de Dudley quien ha regresado a la escuela y al equipo de boxeo pero ya casi no sale y e ha alejado de los amigos que antes frecuentaba se ha vuelto muy callado, creo que te extraña realmente, parece como si hubiese crecido de pronto y fuera ahora muy adulto y ya no mi cachorrito, en parte eso es bueno porque ha decidido trabajar en sus ratos libre y me ayuda con los gastos de la misma.**_

_**Ahora me despido, espero te llegue mi carta y la leas.**_

_**Petunia Evans Dursley.**_

Harry se quedo muy callado y quieto, si la primera carta lo había dejado mudo ahora parecía estar en Shock.

Prof… profesor Dumbledor, ¿sabe usted lo que dicen ambas cartas?

No Harry, la profesora McGonagall y yo respetamos la carta que venía a tu nombre esa solo a ti te correspondía abrirla o regresarla cerrada como había llegado, esa era tu decisión.

Sr. Teno ganas de ir de visita al número 4 de Privet Drive, así valorare que ha sucedido realmente y si es necesario ayudare a mi tía y a mi primo, pero no regresaré a vivir ahí, nunca más.

Repito Harry, esa es tu decisión, algo que nadie más puede tomar por ti, pero alabo tu sentido de lealtad hijo siempre lo e admirado.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Este capítulo ha sido en especial difícil de escribir por que me encuentro desanimado, ya sé que ha habido tanto críticas buenas, como críticas negativas; pero realmente pudieron mucho en estado de ánimo las críticas malas.**_

_**Lamento mucho verme retrasado tanto en entrega de este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste aunque mi realmente no me satisface, pero espero que lo bueno salga de todo lo escrito. Gracias por su paciencia.**_

**Capitulo 15**

**De regreso en el número 4 de Privet Drive.**

Harry le conto todo lo que había hablado con el retrato del Profesor Dumbledor a Ginny y le mostró las cartas, ya que la profesora McGonagall le permitió quedarse con ambas; cuando llegó Ron compartió con sus demás amigos la información que tenía y lo que le sucedía.

¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto muy seria Hermione sabiendo lo que Harry había sufrido a manos de su familia muggle.

Voy a pedir permiso de ir a Privet Drive el próximo fin de semana y veré como están las cosas y que es lo que realmente necesitan y dependiendo de cómo me traten y lo que vea decidiré que hacer, pero creo que les pasare una pensión, a mi no afecta gran cosa ya que gracias a la herencia de Sirius tengo más de lo que puedo gastar; después ya veremos si alguna vez vuelvo a visitarlos, pero lo que si les aseguro es que nunca regresaré a vivir a esa casa.

¡Yo te acompañaré! Dijo firmemente Ginny.

¡También yo! –dijo muy segura Hermione.

Compañero perdona que yo no vaya pero debo ir a trabajar, me acaba de subir el sueldo George y ni modo que ahora falte, pero creo que el apoyo de Ginny y Hermione te serán de utilidad. –Dijo un Ron un tanto avergonzado.

No te preocupes, en realidad pensaba ir solo así que la compañía de ellas será perfecta, gracias.

No había mucho que pensar ya que si se ponía a pensarlo demasiado se arrepentiría y no acudiría a esa visita que tanto temía ya que nunca había sido feliz al lado de la hermana de su madre; obviamente el permiso fue dado tanto a él como a las dos chicas ya que la directora sabía muy bien que Harry necesitaba de la ayuda y del apoyo de su novia y de su amiga pues le esperaba un momento difícil al regresar al lado de su tía Petunia y de su rimo Dudley.

Y como no hay plazo que no se cumpla el fin de semana llego y los tres chicos se dispusieron a viajar al número 4 de Privet Drive y terminar de una vez con la congoja que había tenido Harry durante todo este tiempo.

Los tres chicos se aparecieron el parque donde había unos columpios tan conocidos por Harry ya que ahí había pasado todas sus vacaciones en su decimo quinto cumpleaños esperando alguna noticia de sus amigos y molestando a Dudley con solo enseñarle la varita porque él le tenía pánico después de lo que le había pasado con la cola de cerdo que le puso Hagrid y las pastillas que le agrandaron la lengua de los gemelos; Harry sonrió al recordar todo aquello pero tomó la mano de su novia y de su mejor amiga y camino así hacía la casa de sus tíos.

Al pasar bajo el puente donde se le aparecieron a él y a su primo los dementores se los comento a ambas y ellas solo movieron la cabeza afirmativamente, después de recorrer el espacio que los separaba del número 4 se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa.

Entonces cargaste a tu primo todo este tramo, está bastante lejos –comento Ginny apretando la mano de Harry y haciendo que no se notara el momento de duda de Harry.

Por fin toco a la puerta y su tía Petunia fue quien les abrió la puerta, su expresión era seria, abrió de par en par la puerta y les permitió seguir adelante.

-¡Hola, tía petunia!-Dijo Harry, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Buenos días-dijeron ambas chicas, a lo que no recibieron respuestas.

Todo en la casa seguía exactamente igual como lo recordaba Harry, las cosas exactamente en su lugar, la estancia muy limpia sin rastros de polvo; Petunia con un gesto les indicó a los tres que tomaron asiento en el mueble más grande que se encontraban estancia, ella lentamente se sentó en el reposo se te quedaba frente al sofá donde estaban los tres. Unos pasos fuertes y rápidos se escucharon bajar de la escalera, cuando llegaron a la parte de abajo la cara regordeta de su primo Dudley se asomó por el marco de la puerta y saludó alegremente a todos.

-¡Hola, has venido por fin primo!-Se dirigió Dudley a Harry.

-Hola, hasta hoy he podido venir ya que me encontraba en el colegio, y tuve que pedir un permiso especial para que se me permitiera salir antes de las vacaciones, sólo será por el fin de semana, bueno más bien por unas horas; ya que debemos regresar antes del anochecer al colegio.-Respondió Harry tarta muriendo ya que le había sorprendido sobremanera la forma tan alegre en que los saludó su primo.

Todo se quedaron callados por un momento, el silencio era tal que hasta el más mínimo sonido, podía ser escuchado en la estancia; por fin Ginny rompió el silencio diciendo tímidamente:

-Bueno, creó que no hemos sido presentadas, mi nombre es Ginny, soy la novia de Harry, en realidad mi nombre es Ginebra Molly Weasley, pero todos me dicen Ginny; y ella es nuestra mejor amiga Hermione Granger.

-Di... dis... disculpen, no las presenté; es que... bueno ya lo hiciste tú.-Dijo Harry ligeramente turbado.

-¡Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlas; es muy bueno conocer a la novia y a la mejor amiga de mi primo!-Dijo Dudley, sorprendiendo nuevamente a su primo.

Poco a poco, Harry fue relajándose, aunque se encontró sorprendido por la nueva actitud de su primo y de su tía; aún que esta más bien se mantenía callada y Dud era el que llevaba la batuta de la plática, por lo menos el silencio de la tía era algo muy nuevo para Harry.

Cuando por fin de Harry se atrevió preguntar ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando en la casa? Su primo le respondió tranquilamente:

-Mira, aquí lo único que sucede, es que mi padre nos abandonó; mamá piensa que no soy capaz de sacar adelante la casa, he conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo ya que no piensa abandonar la escuela; yo sé que no he sido muy brillante hasta ahora, pero creo que nunca es tarde para cambiar. Me da gusto verte primo; pero quisiera que esto sólo fueron la visita de cortesía y quemar que la pauta para volver, o más bien, para que por primera vez iniciamos una verdadera relación de familia. Yo sé que mamá está de acuerdo ¿no es así mamá?-Se dirigió Dudley hacia su madre asentir con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, pero yo quiero ayudarles, mis padres y mi padrino al morir me han dejado más de lo que yo puedo gastar; por lo tanto les daré una pensión mensual que les ayude a mantener el tren de vida al que estaban acostumbrados, o por lo menos para cubrir lo más indispensable en lo que terminas el colegio. No quiero que te ofrendas primo; pero te será más fácil estudiar y poner todo tu empeño si no tiene sus obligaciones tan serias como son las que mantener tu hogar; si lo deseas, tómalo, como un préstamo; y cuando hayas terminado una profesión y estés trabajando me lo devolverás. ¿No estas acuerdo?-Dijo serenamente Harry.

-Muy bien primo, acepto tu ayuda y te agradezco; ya sé que no hemos sido la mejor familia ni te hemos apoyado, así como tampoco pedimos el amor que tú merecías; de verdad lo lamento, pero quisiera que pedir las cuenta que para mí siempre fuiste mi hermano menor, y yo creía, ya sé que creía mal, pero yo veía a mis amigos ser así con sus hermanos menores; qué era de obligación tratarte como lo hacía. ¡Perdóname Harry! Nunca te dije que te quería, pero eres mi hermanito. Ahora disculparme, disculpen también ustedes debo ir a trabajar; no puedo quedar mal en mi primer día de trabajo, le diré a mi patrón que sólo trabaja de los fines de semana. ¿Éstas acuerdo primo?-Preguntó sumisamente Dudley.

-¡Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres! ¡Te apoyó primo! Veremos adónde nos conduce todo esto, yo los vende visitar, pero sólo serán visitas por algunas horas.-Harry dijo esto volteando era su tía la cual no pudo evitar un suspiro de tranquilidad ya que nos encontraba muy de acuerdo con lo que había decidido su hijo, y había sido este Petunia que la había presionado para tener comunicación con Harry.

Aún a pesar de que nos encontraba totalmente de acuerdo con tratar nuevamente con su sobrino, Petunia había por negado galletas para ofrecerle a su sobrino, cosa que resultó ser muy oportuna ya que Harry nos había presentado sólo; a Petunia aún le ponían nerviosa en las varitas que sabía que los tres llevaba, pero por ningún motivo se atrevería hacer mención a ese asunto; tranquilamente pasó a los tres a la cocina donde le sirvió un vaso de leche a cada uno, para acompañar las galletas. Únicamente había abierto la boca para indicarles que pasaran a la cocina y preguntar les si deseaban un vaso de leche con las galletas; cuando estuvieron los cuatro sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Petunia se aclaró la garganta y lentamente comenzó hablar.

-Harry, chicas; ejem, bueno yo, me imagino que... por la relación que tienen lazos con, con Harry; deben de conocer perfectamente cuál fue su vida en ésta casa. Actualmente me avergüenzo de haber tratado mi sobrino de esa forma, ya que debería haber hecho a un lado mi coraje por el abandono de mi hermana. Pero es algo que para mí aún ahora es muy difícil de superar.

Se hizo un gran silencio nadie se atrevía a decir nada, por miedo a que Petunia no dijera nada más y se quedara con todo eso que estaba pensando; Harry se daba cuenta que por primera vez su tía hablaría acerca de su relación con su madre, y por lo que podía ver, del gran dolor que significó para Petunia, el que Lily se fuera Hogwarts a estudiar.

-Yo... quería muchísimo Lily y cuando éramos pequeñas, siempre fuimos muy unidas, pero desde que recibió su carta de notificación de que entraría al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, todo comenzó cambiar; ya que ella tenía nuevos amigos que yo no conocía, acudía a una escuela en aquello no podía ir; además venía casa junto a la cual vivía uno de sus compañeros del colegio; se pasaban jugando, y ese chico siempre terminaba haciendo me algo malo, él y Lily jugaban muy a gusto y mi hermana ni siquiera se acordaba de mi. ¿Cómo podía yo entender el haber perdido mi hermana? Simplemente porque iba un colegio al cual aunque lo había pedido yo no podía ir. Harry, lamento mucho haber desquitado toda esa frustración que tenía dentro de mí por todos esos años de soledad a los que me condenó el hecho de que mi hermana fuera una bruja; tengo entendido, según me dijo tu profesor, que tu madre tu padre eran dos de los mejores brujos que viven su tiempo; por lo tanto me imagino que eso es lo que te ha mantenido vivo aquí y te hizo ganar la lucha, y la guerra en contra de Voldemort; me imagino que si ellos eran buenos tu deber de ser excelente, permite me sentían orgullo saber que como nunca supe estar lo de mi hermana y mi cuñado. Harry, nunca te lo he dicho, pero muchos de mi coraje hacia ti; simplemente era porque recordamos a tu padre, pero cada vez que tus ojos se pasaban en mi, eran los ojos en mi querida hermana los que estaban reprochando él como te trataba, el que no comieras, porque te castigáramos. ¡Por eso era más dura! Y el mismo tiempo, me arrepentir pero no sabía cómo pedir perdón.

Con un nudo en la garganta Harry se encontraba agachado, guardaba silencio no se atrevía decir nada por miedo romper a llorar; como siempre Ginny captó los sentimientos que su novio en ese momento estaba sintiendo y disimuladamente resbaló su mano entre la de él para darle el apoyo que en ese momento estaba necesitando. Después de un instante de silencio Harry pudo articular palabra y respondió a su tía:

-Tía Petunia, en este momento no sé qué decirte, estoy muy conmovido, las palabras de Dudley y ahora las tuyas me han confundido, yo siempre pensé que todos en ésta casa me odiaban; pero ahora veo que simplemente ninguno de nosotros ha sabido nunca cómo expresar el amor que sentimos. Mi madre te quería, mucho te quería; yo he visto cómo peleaba con Severus Snape cuando éste te hacía algo, ella te defendía, Tía, cuando tú te ibas llorando, mi mamá peleaba con Snape a pesar de que era su mejor amigo, o por lo menos lo fue hasta casi el último año en el colegio.

Harry, tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas; y Petunia, se encontraba realmente llorando, Ginny y Hermione se sentían un tanto intrusas en ese momento tan especial de tía y sobrino. Cuando intentaron levantarse, la mano de Harry apretó fuertemente la de su novia, indicando con esto, que la necesitaba ahí donde estaba junto a él.

Después de fundirse en un abrazo Petunia y Harry se despidieron, acordando que este regresaría nuevamente y platicarían más a fondo cómo era posible que el supiera tantas cosas de momentos en los que sólo había estado Lily y Snape ya que ni siquiera ella se encontraba junto a ellos puesto que normalmente había salido corriendo lejos de lugar para no seguir siendo molestaba por ese chico sucio andrajoso.

Los tres chicos salieron del que en algún tiempo había sido el hoga, si se le puede llamar así, de Harry.

Cuando regresaron al colegio, no quisieron hablar con nadie, Harry junto con las dos muchachas se dirigieron al cuarto de él par esperar la llegada de Ron y así comentarle todo lo que había pasado en la casa de los tíos de Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

_**O Hola, me he tardado en escribir capítulos; no solamente porque no cuento con Internet, sino como ya había explicado antes, mi estado de ánimo no era el adecuado por escribir, esperó ayer en Chicago la corrección que hice de los diferentes capítulos anteriores fue diesel No. 9 o 10 hasta el No. 14 las correcciones se hicieron más que nada para aumentar algunos datos que no se porque no estaban de que hubiere antes escribir capítulos o debió haber subido completo las razones de lo sucedido las desconozco mis más sinceras disculpas, por favor revisen las, y comenten qué es lo propina esperó que partir de este capítulo lo encuentren un poco más interesante.**_

**Capítulo 16.**

**Un nuevo cambio en la vida.**

Ya en la sala común de la torre de Griffindor a un, ya que no les habían entregado las nuevas habitaciones los cuatro chicos comentaban lo sucedido en la casa de Harry; Ron estaba sorprendido de la forma en cómo los habían tratado, recordaba muy bien de la ocasión en la quería tratado de llamar por teléfono a Harry y sus yo vernos fue el que le respondió diciéndole que ningún Harry vivía allí.

Seamus Milligan, uno de sus compañeros de Griffindor, entraba en ese momento a través del hueco del retrato de la mujer gorda; rápidamente se dirigió hacia dónde estaban los cuatro chicos sentados frente al fuego:

-¡Hola chicos! La profesora McGonagall me pidió que les hiciera si los encontraba despiertos que por favor fueran a su habitación.

Los cuatro chicos se levantaron de inmediato para dirigirse hacia la habitación de la profesora McGonagall, después de haber agradecido a su compañero Seamus, corrieron a través del hueco del retrato; pasaron los pasillos, llevando de la mano Harry a Ginny y Ron a Hermione, en el camino se encontraron con el poltergeis del castillo, que siempre los molestaba; pero desde la batalla del castillo Pivies, había dejado de molestar a los cuatro chicos; ahora se conformaba, con molestar a los más pequeños.

Pronto llegaron hasta la gárgola que resguardara la escalera circular giratoria que los llevaba hasta la porta del despacho de la directora, al llegar a la parte de arriba de la escalera ya que la gárgola en ningún momento les impidió el paso, al contrario, como bien les había dicho el retrato del antiguo director ellos cuatro tenían paso libre hacia la porta enterada de la dirección, Harry tocó a la puerta un tanto tímidamente, la profesora McGonagall siempre lo había intimidado lo mismo que los demás, muy a su pesar, ya que sabía perfectamente que la profesora le guardaba una especial estimación.

Por fin escucharon la voz de la profesora que les indicaba que podían pasar, muy serios los cuatro chicos saludaron diciendo buenas noches profesora McGonagall, en una sola voz si se hubiesen puesto de polo no les había salido tan exacto, se quedaron parados esperando saber para qué es que los habían hecho llamar; muy seria la profesora McGonagall los observaba.

-Los he hecho llamar, para decirles que sus nuevas habitaciones se encuentran listas; además, ya han sido llevadas sus cosas a sus respectivos cuartos, sus amigos el Longgbotom y la señorita luna ya se encuentra cada uno es habitación; esperó que no defraude nuestra confianza, toda las habitaciones se encuentran comunicadas ya que así lo necesitarán. Conozco los sentimientos de unos hacia otros, pero también conozco sus corazones, sé que no defraudarán a ninguno de nosotros, los señores Weasley están de acuerdo en el entrenamiento de ambos, y también en la disposición que hemos hecho de las habitaciones. Se encontrarán con que la primera desde el señor Potter, la siguiente de la señorita Ginny Weasley después la de la señorita Granger, continuando con la del señor Weasley, después se encuentra la del señor Longgbotom y por último la de la señorita luna. También los padres de ambos se encuentran de acuerdo con el entrenamiento que recibirán, del señor Potter no podemos pedirle a su día que acepte ya que no tiene conocimiento de la realidad de las cosas puesto que desconoce cómo es la vida en nuestro mundo; de la señorita Granger sus padres han firmado ya el consentimiento. Jóvenes sé muy bien que todos son mayores de edad, pero aún así, me sentí obligada a pedir autorización a sus familiares.

Todos o sintieron lacónicamente, y esperaron haberse había algo más que tuviera que decirles la profesora. Al darse cuenta que no era si, Potter tomó la palabra.

-Profesora McGonagall, disculpe que pregunte pero es que ningún momento nos ha dicho donde se encuentran las habitaciones que ocuparemos ahora.

-¡Oh! Es cierto lo había olvidado, disculpen jóvenes yo misma los acompañaré para mostrarles donde se encuentran; también para el acceso de ellas hay una sala común donde podrán reunirse y realizar algunas tareas, ya que continuarán con sus materias escolares para ser unos magos cualificados, además del entrenamiento de Auror.

Dicho esto la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie, y se dirigió hacia la puerta al frente de los cuatro chicos; se dirigió hacia los pasillos que conducían a la torre de Griffindor, pero en lugar de subir a esta, tomó por un pasillo el cual los muchachos nunca habían visto que se encontrará ahí, al final del pasillo se encontraba un cuadro con la figura de un hombre anciano que sonreía llevando en la mano una copa con dulces, no era otro que el anciano profesor Dumbledore; el anciano del cuadro lo saludó animadamente y les ofreció un dulce de la copa que sostenían la mano izquierda, a lo que los cinco sólo sonrieron, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una broma del anciano profesor; ya que ninguno podría tomar ningún dulce del cuadro muy a pesar que aceptaran.

-¡El profesor Dumbledore insistió! Quiere participar por lo menos en el resguardo de sus habitaciones.-Comentó, la profesora McGonagall seriamente.

Los chicos a sintieron con la cabeza, y les sonrieron abiertamente al retrato del viejo profesor. Todos habían que aunque Harry era favorito de todos el profesor los quería bien.

-La contraseña, es "suaves bombones", -dijo sonriendo el retrato de profesor.

-Gracias, -dijo suavemente Harry; ya que sabía perfectamente que encontrarse ahí el retrato él podría platicar con el y decirles sus dudas; además de que sabía que absolutamente nadie que quisiera hacerles daño pasaría jamás a través de ser retrato. El cariño y la amistad existía entre el profesor y el era invaluable.

Por fin los cuatro atravesaron el hueco que se encontraba detrás del retrato de profesor y pudieron observar una sala amplia muy similar a la de Griffindor, pero contaban con menos mobiliario, tenía una chimenea algunos sillones que se veían muy cómodos, una mesa central, contaba con un ventanal amplio y grande el cual daba a los jardines del castillo que se encontraban en frente de la cabaña de Hagrid, que también era un alivio ya que Harry sabía que si se presentaba cualquier problema; sería resuelto sumamente rápido y fácil ya fuera con ayuda de su amigo el guardabosques y profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, o la del retrato del viejo profesor que se encontraba al enterada de su sala.

Al escuchar que los cuatro chicos habían entrado, una pareja de chicos salieron del cuartos de uno de ellos, eran luna y Longgbotom; que fueron a darles la bienvenida, los recibieron con una sonrisa y les dijeron que los cuartos estaban espectaculares, que ya todos sus pertenencias estaban en ellos y que si querían salieron un baño el agua estaba deliciosa. Cada uno tenía un baño en su recámara además de la cama con Donceles Cortinas de color rojo de acuerdo a la casa la que pertenecían ya que la de luna sus Cortinas eran del mismo color que su dormitorio en Ravenclaw; pero de los otros cinco todos eran Griffindors por lo tanto sus Cortinas sus doseles eran rojos.

Por fin decidieron irse a dormir todos, se despidieron en la sala común y muy pronto cada uno se encontraba en su respectiva habitación, Harry, acababa de darse un baño cuando de pronto se empezó a escuchar una fuerte bocina en la sala común, el ruido era tan estridente que era imposible siquiera caminar si taparse los oídos tratando de mitigar el fuerte ruido paralizante. Cuando por fin pudo salir de su habitación para averiguar qué era lo que había provocado. Al salir a la sala que comunicaba a todos los dormitorios descubrió que Ron se encontraba tomando la cerradura del cuarto que correspondía a Hermione, por lo que sospecho que es había detonado la alarma, no tardaron mucho en presentarse la directora y el guardabosques del colegio, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía desactivaron la alarma y descongelaron a Ron.

Sr. Weasley, nunca pensé que alguno de ustedes rompería mi confianza, en realidad cuando su madre sugirió que se pusiera la alarma le dije que no creía que fuese necesario y ella insistió, diciéndome que solo era necesario ponerla contra los varones como en los dormitorios generales, en fin como me puedo dar cuenta siempre pasa lo mismo, debería creer más en las recomendaciones de las madres –Termino de hablar con un tono sumamente molesto que incluso era ligeramente elevado.

Yo, yo, Profesora, solo vine a tratar de devolverle el libro que me había prestado Hermione y que me pidió que no pasara de hoy por que mañana lo ocuparía en la clase y como no nos veremos hasta después de medio día por nuestros horarios se me hizo mejor salir de bañarme y entregárselo, dijo Ron sumamente apenado y con la cara y las orejas muy rojas; Hermione que en ese momento pudo abrir la puerta ya que se había destrabado miraba la escena también sumamente abochornada.

La Profesora McGonagall, miraba de hito en hito a cada uno, tratando de ver si eran realmente sinceras las palabras del muchacho, cuando vio el libro que sostenía Ron en las manos, volteó a ver a Hermione y le pregunto:

¿Es verdad lo que el Sr. Weasley acaba de decir, señorita Granger?

Si, si profesora, yo incluso estaba también por salir a pedirle el libro, es de runas antiguas y es mi primer materia el día de mañana. –Hermione hablaba rápidamente por los nervios que tenía, por lo que Harry sospecho que en realidad era un plan de ambos para poder quedarse solos en el cuarto de Hermione y que si pasaba cualquier cosa podrían utilizar esa escusa, sinceramente a Harry le parecía una gran idea, digna de su amiga.

Bueno, bueno Profesora, ajum –dijo por fin tomando la palabra Hagrid, y un tanto divertido por ver lo nerviosos que se encontraban sus amigos.

Creo que si Hermione dice que es verdad deberíamos de creerle, ella siempre se ha destacado por ser respetuosa de las reglas y nunca ha mentido a no de nosotros que yo sepa, comentó.

La profesora McGonagall, dejo de mirar a Ron acusadoramente y dijo, que podían irse a dormir y que esperaba que no volvieran a despertarla y a darle un susto como que había provocado.

Por fin salieron de su sala los profesores y ates de retirarse Hagrid guiño el ojo a sus amigos dándoles a entender que él no se había tragado ni por un momento lo del libro.

Por fin los dejaron solo y los chicos se fueron a dormir nadie dijo nada ya.

Pasado un rato Harry sintió que la puerta de su dormitorio se habría y como no había sonado ninguna alarma pensó que habría sido Ron que quería platicar lo sucedido.

Al enderezarse para mostrarle a su amigo que no dormía ya que no escuchaba que se acercara se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Ron, si no muy sorprendido, se dio cuenta que se trataba ni más ni menos de su adorada Ginny.

¿Cómo has podido evitar que suene la alarma?

¿No te diste cuenta de que la Profesora McGonagall dijo que era solo contra ustedes, ya que era exactamente igual que la de la torre de Griffindor? Eso fue lo que me dio la idea de venir a desearte las buenas noches, ahora que si no quieres…, pues me voy –dijo Ginny fingiendo una cara de tristeza y algo de perturbación que inmediatamente suavizo a Harry quien la veía con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

De pronto espontáneamente, él levanto las mantas de su cama haciéndole la seña de que se recostara a su lado, ella no espero ni un momento más y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de él.

Comenzaron con besos cálidos, suaves, lentos, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo ya que esa noche les pertenecía por completo.

Harry poco a poco fue haciendo sus besos más apasionados y Ginny le correspondía, parecía que iban poniéndose de acuerdo sin mencionar una sola palabra en voz alta; Harry beso su cuello y sintió como ella respondía a sus caricias temblando, poco a poco fueron quitando las ropas de uno al otro, sin prisas disfrutando cada movimiento y besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba desnuda, los labios de Ginny hacían que él temblara, que aumentara su pación, su deseo por recorrerla completamente y ser recorrido a su vez.

La entrega de ambos era completa, en cada beso y en cada caricia, se iban diciendo lo mucho que se amaban y todo el miedo mutuo que habían vivido el año anterior de perderse y nunca volver a estar juntos; los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos parecía ver que la noche iba avanzando, después de quedar ambos totalmente desnudos, de besarse apasionadamente, de conocer cada centímetro de la piel uno del otro, Harry dudó por un instante si hacerla suya, Ginny pareció notar esa duda y muy suavemente le dijo al oído:

Adelante, estoy lista, también lo deseo, quiero que me hagas el amor y entregarme a ti por completo; no tengo miedo, no me lastimaras; ¡te deseo!, quiero que nuestra unión sea perfecta y total.

Susurraba muy suavemente en el oído de él provocando un sinfín de reacciones de su parte, ya que la deseaba con toda su alma y como ella bien había intuido temía causarle algún tipo de daño, entre su inexperiencia y pasión temía no ser lo suficientemente tierno y que ella después lo detestara; pero sus palabra le dieron confianza y se puso sobre ella cuidando no poner todo su peso en su frágil chica, ella abrió las piernas para que él se acomodara mejor, sin ningún estorbo o complicación, Harry se sentía muy cómodo, como si ella lo complementara por completo y estuvieran muy bien amoldados, suavemente empezó a entrar en ella, con suavidad y firmeza, tratando de observar si había alguna mueca de dolor en su rostro ya que, estaba dispuesto a detenerse en el momento que ella se lo dijera, pero en lugar de eso, ella con los movimientos de su cadera lo animaba a avanzar más, a decirle que podía continuar que lo deseaba y necesitaba, que no se detuviera.

A su vez Harry empujaba dentro de ella, encontró un poco de resistencia y trato de detenerse, pero Ginny lo exhortó a continuar con un movimiento de cadera que provoco que el rompiera esa pequeña y suave barrera que lo mantenía fuera de ella, ella se quejo suavemente, y cerró los ojos, pero cuando Harry trato de retirarse ella lo evitó apretando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él manteniéndolo cautivo entre ellas, solo le susurro al oído:

Espera, no te salgas, espera solo un poco, no me, no me duele mucho, me imagino que es normal y que me acostumbraré, supongo que es un lugar un poco estrecho para ti, pero espera un momento, quiero seguir, quiero seguir sintiéndote más dentro de mí aun.

Harry, estaba muy excitado, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba su novia no quería que esta fuera un experiencia traumática y dolorosa para ella, por el contrario quería que fuera la más extraordinaria e inolvidable noche de toda su vida, para él lo estaba siendo.

Se escuchaban uno al otro gimiendo, y disfrutándose a máximo era una experiencia única que jamás se imagino ninguno que pudiese sentir.

Poco a poco fueron acompasando sus movimientos y se complementaban uno al otro, después del primer instante en que Harry temiera lastimar a Ginny, se sintió seguro, confiado y mas enamorado que nunca; poco a poco fueron regresando a la calma, él se puso al lado de ella, sin soltarla, seguía abrazándola, como si temiera que ella desapareciera de pronto y todo quedara en un simple y hermoso sueño; ella se sentía amada, segura en sus brazos y más feliz que nunca había sido una experiencia inolvidable, sumamente placentera y más maravillosa de lo que ella hubiese soñado nunca.

Los primeros rayos del sol los descubrieron así abrazados Harry contemplándola dormir, ella descansando plácidamente en los brazos de él.

Al empezar a amanecer, Ginny despertó pues habían olvidado correr la cortinas de la ventana y el sol les daba de lleno, ella le dio un beso de buenos días y después le dijo que tenía que irse antes de que los demás despertaran, ya que no quería que su hermano se diera cuenta de que habían pasado esa noche juntos, Harry no quería soltarla.

Al tratar de levantarse Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor o que angustió sobremanera a Harry que no perdía ni un solo movimiento de su amada.

Tranquilo, dijo ella como adivinándole el pensamiento –Me imagino que es normal, ¿no crees? Después de todo es ¡mi primera vez!

Pero, pero ¿te duele mucho?. ¡No quise lastimarte! Dime que hago, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? –preguntaba sumamente angustiado Harry

Mi amor tranquilo, no te preocupes me daré un baño y estaré como nueva en seguida, bueno nos vemos corazón trata de dormir un rato que nos espera un día agotador entre los entrenamientos de Aurores y nuestras clases regulares. ¡Además! Me gustaría que esto se repitiera hoy en la noche nuevamente y si estas agotado, no creo que se pueda ¿no crees? –pregunto pícaramente Ginny.

Harry se recostó en su cama en cuanto ella salió del cuarto, se sentía feliz, pleno, no le importaba lo cansado que pudiera ser ese día él tenía energías de sobra, para enfrentar lo que fuera, la felicidad parecía que por fin era ahora de él.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**Navidad en la Madriguera.**

En el desayuno todos se veían de lo más normales, solo Ginny y Hermione se retrasaron, Ron se encontraba sentado junto a Harry pero sorprendentemente ninguno de los dos había probado bocado.

Por fin llegaron las chicas y tomaron asiento una a cada lado de su respectivo y sorprendido novio.

Los saludaron con una sonrisa y empezaron a comer con verdadero apetito.

Los chicos las miraron de forma interrogante pero ellas hicieron como que no se daban cuenta y comieron como si fuesen a quitarles los platos y no hubiesen probado bocado en una semana.

Las vacaciones de Navidad iniciaran el día de hoy. ¿Ya tienen todas sus cosas listas?, Kingsley nos permitirá tener vacaciones también y había pensado que las pasáramos en mi casa, en la Madriguera –dijo Ron un poco tenso esperando más la respuesta de Hermione que la del mismo Harry, ya que él sabía que su amigo siempre pasaba las fiestas navideñas en la Madriguera.

Lo lamento mucho Ron… pero mis padres quieren que pase noche buena con ellos y pues creo que llegare a la Madriguera hasta Navidad, dijo Hermione suavemente, sin dejar de comer. –pero… ¿Crees que tus papás te permitirían pasar la primer semana de las vacaciones en mi casa? A mis padres les agradara conocerte, es más, podríamos ir ahí los cuatro, sería estupendo y en noche buena se irían a la Madriguera, y o los podría alanzar en Navidad, ¿Qué opinan?.

─No te canses Hermione, dijo Ginny. –Mis padres no aceptarán, ellos quieren tenernos aun muy cerca porque no han terminado de detener a todos los Mortifagos y temen que algo pudiese pasarnos estando en una zona de Londres sin protección mágica.

─Sé que el temor es muy comprensible más si acude Harry, pero… Bueno creo que mejor ni insistir, sólo que me habría gustado tenerlos de invitados en casa, eso es todo, estaría bien por lo menos para cambiar un poco la rutina y que sean ustedes los que vayan a mi casa y no yo a la suya como siempre, ya que he sido hasta huésped de Harry, y nunca han estado ustedes en mi casa. –Hermione sonaba no solo desilusionada ante las palabras de Ginny, sino incluso un poco molesta.

─No te enojes ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al ministro si podemos ir? Aprovechemos que se encuentra en el castillo, además de que lo veremos hoy antes de irnos y también podrías preguntarle a tus padres si no les parece demasiado inconveniente tenernos a todos en su casa por las vacaciones; de la noche buena ya hablaremos después. ─Dijo Harry que hasta ese momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Todos asintieron y terminaron de comer alegremente mientras pensaba cada uno en lo que había vivido la noche anterior y Harry muy especialmente pensaba en que ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por donde y con quien pasar las vacaciones o más bien en el casa de cuál de sus amigos porque siempre las pasaría en compañía de los Weasley y de su amada Ginny.

Harry sonrió mientras continuaba engullendo los alimentos, en cuanto terminaron se dirigieron a la dirección donde pensaban encontrarían al primer ministro, y no se equivocaron pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo solo, estaba además de en compañía de la Profesora McGonagall, con los padres de Ron y Ginny y algunos Aurores de los que habían estado adiestrando a los muchachos en las últimas semanas.

―Chicos nos da gusto tenerlos aquí, quisiéramos platicar con ustedes, ―dijo el primer ministro de magia.

―Se les ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de la familia Granyer, por lo tanto estamos esperando a que ustedes digan si aceptan ir, los Weasley han sido invitados a pasar las fiestas también ahí, por lo que me preocupa un poco menos su seguridad los Señores Granyer han aceptado que se pongan protecciones mágicas en su casa y en la periferia de ésta así evitaremos que haya cualquier tipo de intromisión que pudiese hacerlos pasar un mal rato.

Todos los chicos asintieron, estaban felices las cosas parecían ir de maravilla y el pasar un tiempo en la casa de Hermione parecía buena idea. Además Harry creía que así evitarían la furia de su amiga.

Todos fueron a arreglar sus cosas para estar listos para irse a pasar sus vacaciones navideñas con la familia Grandller.

Los baúles de todos estuvieron listos muy pronto y estaban expectantes ante la idea de ir a pasar ese tiempo a la casa de Hermione, que era las más nerviosa de los cuatro ya que n tenía ni idea de cómo manejarían las cosas sus padres y los padres de Ron ya que no estaban acostumbrados unos a la vida con magia y los otros a la vida sin ella, sería una ventura sumamente interesante pensó al final.

Llegaron por fin a la estación de King's Cross donde como siempre los esperaban sus familias, Los Weasley y os padres de Hermione estaban ahí; Sólo los tío de Harry no estaban esperándolo, eso no le sorprendió a ninguno de ellos; al momento en que salieron del andén 9 y ¾ Harry se llevo una sorpresa mayúscula.

En el andén principal de la estación de trenes se encontraban su primo y su tía Petunia, que parecían un tanto incómodos sin saber que hacer ahí parados a la mitad del andén principal; al verlo sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia donde venían todos los Weasley, Grandller y Harry.

─Hola, ─dijo tímidamente Tía Petunia a la comitiva que se paró en seco frente a ellos.

─Hola, ─dijo un Harry muy sorprendido y todos en coro saludaron también sin saber si seguirse de frente y dejar a Harry con su familia o quedarse ahí arados junto a él.

─Harry, no sabíamos cómo ir al andén donde llega tu tren, no supimos como entrara ahí, era… ─se quedo callado un poco entristecido, ─era mi papá quien siempre iba adelante y no sé que hacía para que pudiésemos pasar ─termino atropelladamente su primo.

─Hola Dud, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿qué hacen aquí? ─inquirió Harry dirigiéndose a su tía y primo dubitativamente.

─Dudley recordó que hoy llegaba el tren de tu escuela y supusimos que estas navidades no te quedarías en la escuela, así que venimos por ti para que pases las fiestas con nosotros, con tu familia… digo si es que deseas hacerlo así, nos gustaría mucho que lo pasaras con nosotros.

Harry no sabía que responderle a su tía ya que nunca espero que pudieran presentarse así su tía y primo y menos que le pidieran que pasara con ellos las fiestas.

Los padres de Hermione vieron la turbación y de Harry y dieron unos pasos hacia delante de los demás, su hija trato de deteneros pero con una mirada tranquilizadora su madre se deshizo de su abrazo y camino al lado de su marido dirigiéndose a la familia de Harry.

─Sra. Joven, ─dijo el padre de Hermione, ─Hemos invitado a Harry y a Los Weasley a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en nuestra casa, aquí en Londres, y si ustedes desean también están invitados como la familia de Harry que son, para nosotros sería un honor y un placer recibirlos en nuestra casa, junto a Harry.

La madre de Hermione asintió suavemente ante las palabras de su marido, y le tomo las manos a la Tía Petunia.

─Sra. No lo piense más y acepte nuestra invitación, si nos indica su dirección veremos de ir por ustedes a su domicilio por la mañana de mañana para que tengan el tiempo suficiente para empacas para el par de semanas de las fiestas.

Dudley veía interrogante a su madre, y a su primo alternativamente como esperando que uno de los dos se negara a que aceptaran la invitación tan cordial de los Sres. Grandller. Él quería ir aunque no era solo por estar con su rimo si no porque quería conocer un poco más del mundo en que se movía Harry y al que su padre estúpidamente le había temido siempre solo por no atreverse a conocerlos bien.

─Mamá Por favor acepta la invitación de los Sres. Así estaremos con Harry y conoceremos a sus amigos, es algo que le debemos ¿no crees?

Las palabras de Dudley les sorprendieron a los Weasley, Hermione y a Harry más que a todos ellos, no entendía el cambio de actitud de su primo y de su tía Petunia aun muchísimo menos.

─Muy bien ─dijo por fin la Tía Petunia─ Si a Harry no le molesta, aceptamos su amable invitación, sólo que mejor denos usted su dirección y nosotros en cuanto estemos listos le llamaremos para avisarle que vamos para allá.

Harry no salía de su asombro y no acataba a decir absolutamente nada de todo lo que estaba escuchando así que cuando dijo su Tía que si a él no le molestaba aceptarían la invitación, él solo acato a asentir con la cabeza, mientras poco le faltaba para ver a sus parientes con la boca abierta y escurriendo baba, porque no podía creer que su primo y su tía aceptaran estar con más raros como les habían dicho siempre a sus amigos.

De pronto sintió a su lado la presencia de Ginny y su mano resbalo en la de él suavemente, dándole ánimos y diciéndole suavemente al oído que todo estaría bien y que era una buena oportunidad para que conociera la otra parte de sus familiares y que estaría seguro y resguardado por todos, ya no le harían más daño porque ninguno de los que estaban ahí permitiría que nadie fuera nuevamente cruel con él si pudieran evitarlo.

Todos continuaron la marcha y salieron de la estación de trenes, y ya en la calle los Weasley y los Grandller se dirigieron hacia el carro de los padres de Hermione y Harry se quedo parado sin saber si irse con su tía y su primo o irse con los demás a casa de Hermione, su Tía noto su duda y se acerco a él.

─Harry si prefieres, vete a la casa de tus amigos y nosotros te alcanzaremos en cuanto estemos listos, serán buenos estos días juntos y así como dice Dud, podremos conocer a tus amigo y tu mundo un poco, cuídate Harry. ─dijo suavemente Petunia y Harry solamente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al carro con los demás, mientras su familia se alejaba de la estación del tren rumbo al número 4 de Privet Drive.

Ya en el carro de los Grandller, que había sido agradado mediante magia por los Weasley para que cupieran todos, Harry sentado junto a Ginny iba muy pensativo y serio, Ginny no lo soltó para nada de la mano al contrario, respetando su silencio no dijo nada pero se abrazó a Harry y así se fueron todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hermione, se encontraron que era muy amplia sin necesidad de magia, que había lugar para todos y aun quedaba espacio para la llegada de la tía y del primo de Harry.

Cuando todos estuvieron instalados, se reunieron en la sala de la casa, nadie sabía que decir o que hacer, en eso vieron que la Sra. Weasley y la Sra. Grandller llegaron platicando animadamente proviniendo de la cocina.

Por lo que podía verse las Sras. Ya se sentían muy a gusto compartiendo los quehaceres de la cocina, al parecer habían encontrado un punto medio para hacer las cosas con magia y sin ella.

Los muchachos poco a poco se fueron sintiendo más relajados, a que no parecía poder relajarse mucho y no permití que Ron le tocara ni la mano era Hermione, desde que llegaron a su casa ella se la pasaba alejándose de Ron y tratando de que no estuviera cerca de ella.

─Ginny, creo que serán unas vacaciones muy difíciles, ─dijo Harry señalando con la mirada a Hermione y Ron que no se veían muy contentos─ entre su mal humor y mi familia creo que serna las dos semanas más largas de toda mi vida.

Al día siguiente llegaron su Tía y su primo y contrario a todo lo que él hubiera pensado, la tía Petunia se adapto muy rápido a estar con las Sras. Parecía que no le molestaba ya más la magia y que siempre había vivido entre magos, aunque la madre de Harry era una hechicera, según sabía Harry ya no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas desde que Lili Potter había ido a Howards, ya que al ser muggle Petunia pudo ir a Howards como su hermana menor, cosa que resintió siempre y por eso fue que trato siempre mal a su sobrino, pero Harry ya no quiso pensar más en ello mejor trato de disfrutar de esas vacaciones tan diferentes a las que hubiese tenido nunca.

Al darse cuenta todos del cambio tan radical de Dudley para con Harry, pronto lo aceptaron como uno más de los del grupo, y la pasaron bien, incluso Charly encanto una escoba para tratar de que Dudley jugara con ellos un partido de Quidditch, las vacaciones pasaron muy rápido y la cena de noche buena, fue preparada entre la Sra. Weasley, la Sra. Grandller y la Tía Petunia.

Rieron y comieron un poco de todo, había tanto platillos del mundo mágico como platillos muggles cosa que hizo que todos se sintieran que reventaban al terminar la cena.

Cuando faltaban tan solo tres días para que regresaran al colegio, Dudley le pidió a Harry que hablaran en privado; ya que no quería que su madre se enterar de lo que quería platicar con él.

─Harry, cuando me enojo o me da miedo me pasan cosas extrañas, las cosas explotan o se cambian de lugar, son cosas como las que te pasaban a ti cuando éramos niños ¿lo recuerdas? No sé qué es lo que me pasa, solo que el otro días estaba en el parque, llegaron mis amigos y se comenzaron a burlar porque mi padre se fue de la casa y yo empecé a trabajar, eso me molesto muchísimo, y antes de que pudiera darles alcance u columpio se salió del tubo y los golpeo, yo no hice nada, y así poco a poco se han ido sucediendo cosas raras. ─dijo Dudley un tanto consternado y apenado, sin saber que más decir espero a quesu primo le respondiera algo.

─No se qué decirte, Dud, pero le preguntaré a la Profesora Mcgónagal y te enviare una lechuza, porque no tengo otro medio de enviarte lo que descubra, espero que no les moleste que te lleguen lechuzas, con ellas podrás enviarme tus dudas, es más ¿qué te parece si de regalo de Navidad te doy una? Así podremos estar en contacto sin ningún problema iré al callejón Diagon y te la comprare, ya verás que no es difícil de atender primo. ─dijo Harry que sin saber por qué se encontraba un tanto eufórico de compartir con su primo las cosas que siempre debieron compartir, ya que eran primos hermanos, era como si fueran hermanos.

Como lo dijo Harry fue al callejón Diagon solo que Dudley le pidió acompañarlo y para sorpresa de Harry Dudley veía lo mismo que él, es decir pudo ver la entrada al caldero chorreante, cosa que se supone los muggles no podían hacer, aunque le extrañaban todas estas cosas, Harry no le comento nada a su primo, fueron a la tienda de mascotas donde Harry compro 2 lechuzas una para cada uno de ellos. Las lechuzas eran gemelas así que eran igualitas, cosa que agrado a los primos y por ello se decidieron por esas dos, ya que era un símbolo de la hermandad que ahora los unía.

Regresaron a la casa de los Grandller, donde se encontraron con un gran alboroto por qué no encontraban a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando los vieron entrar felices comiendo un helado la reprimenda que recibieron les quito toda la sonrisa de los labios.

Por fin las vacaciones terminaron todos volvieron a sus respetivas casas y los chicos al colegio.

Harry en el trayecto a Howards les conto a sus amigos o que había pasado en las vacaciones y lo que su primo le había dicho, Hermione que ahora se encontraba junto a Ron le pregunto:

─¿Crees que tu primo pueda ser un mago? Y si es así ¿cómo es que nunca te diste cuenta Harry?

Harry no tenia las respuestas a estas preguntas que él mismo se había formulado antes. Pero le preguntaría a Mcgónagal y obtendría las respuestas a todas sus cavilaciones, no podía ser de otra manera ya que para Harry se habían acabo los secretos y la falta de respuesta ya que acudiría al mismo ministro de magia si era necesario pero sabría qué era lo que estaba pasándole a su primo y como podía resolverse esa situación.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Sorpresas, y más sorpresas.**

Después de la selección de casas y de la cena, Harry se apresuro hacia la directora del colegio y le dijo que necesitaba hablar en privado con ella, ya que tenía algunas cosas que preguntarle.

Los dos fueron hasta el despacho de la Directora, donde se encontraba el retrato del profesor Dumbledore así como de todos los antiguos directores del colegio.

─Muy bien Harry, dime de ¿qué necesitas hablar? ─inquirió la directora un poco intrigada un poco curiosa.

─Bunas noches Profesor Dumbledore, ─dijo Harry antes de responderle a la Profesora Mcgónagal, no se acostumbraba a no saludar al retrato del viejo profesor, al momento de entrar en ese cuarto esperaba verlo a él y no a la profesora Mcgónagal, no podía evitar sentirse así. ─Bueno, mire Profesora, mi primo, Dudley, el hijo de mi tía Petunia, ─explicó Harry aunque sabía que era innecesario ya que la Profesora sabía perfectamente que no contaba con más familia que ellos. ─Mi primo, repitió, ha empezado a tener cosas extrañas en su vida, así como a mí me pasaba cuando me enojaba o me asustaba hacía explotar cosas o que me creciera el cabello en una noche, él ha empezado a pasar por esas experiencias, ¿Sabe usted por qué esta sucediéndole eso? acaso mi primo ¿es mago?, ¿puede la magia desarrollarse después de los once años? A la edad adulta.

Eran tantas las preguntas que Harry tenía que hablaba soltándolas todas sin permitir que ninguna de ellas fuera contestada por la Profesora o por el retrato del viejo director.

Por fin Harry se quedo callado esperan a que le respondieran y fue cuando el retrato aprovecho para comenzar a dar las respuestas que ni Harry ni la Profesora Mcgónagal sabían.

─Harry ─dijo el retrato del profesor ─Cuando tú y tu primo nacieron, quedaron inmediatamente inscritos en el colegio Howards de magia y hechicería ya que los dos eran magos, sólo que cuando tu tía lo supo se enojo muchísimo, y al momento en que tuve que entregarte a tus tíos ella puso como condición para recibirte que le quitara lo mago a su hijo y que jamás lo convocara al colegio, por eso es que sólo tu recibiste la carta al cumplir tus once años y tu primo no, a tu tía le daba pánico lo que tu tío pudiera decir si se enteraba de que tu primo era un mago, siendo como era y por su odio a nuestra raza, que desconozco porque es, ella temía que al momento de saber que su hijo Dudley era como nosotros los rechazara y los repudiara como lo ha hecho ahora según nos has contado tu.

Dicho todo esto el retrato se quedo callado, ante un Harry y una Profesora Mcgónagal estupefactos ante la información que les habían dado el retrato del anciano director.

Por fin Harry pudo hablar, ─Profesor, eso quiere decir que mi primo es mago, y que está desarrollando sus poderes de forma tardía, y que al morir usted todo lo que había hecho para mantener los poderes de mi primo sin que se manifestaran han quedado totalmente libres, por eso es que están pasando todas esas cosas raras.

¿No cree que deberíamos traerlo a Howards para que aprenda a usar todos sus poderes y así deje de hacer cosas sin saber controlarse?

Harry esperaba ansioso la respuesta del retrato del profesor pero sorprendentemente fue la directora la que e respondió ─Harry creo que así debe de ser, lo haremos para el próximo curso escolar y tu primo tendrá clases especiales ya que tenemos que hacer que se gradúe en 2 años cuando menos ya que se trata de un adulto tanto en nuestro mundo y muy pronto lo será en el mundo muggle tendremos que ser rápido y hacer que el comprenda y aprenda a usar los poderes con los que cuenta.

A la maña siguiente, Harry envió la lechuza a su primo como había prometido, aunque no sabía lo que pasaría cuando Dudley se enterara que era mago, pero debería de saberlo y él había prometido decirle en cuanto supiera lo que le estaba pasando, y pensaba cumplir su palabra.

Cuando acudió a su cuarto, se encontró con que Ginny y sus amigos se encontraban esperándolo, para saber que había pasado con o que tenía que hablar con la directora; aunque ahora se encontraban ahí Luna y Nebil además de Ron, Hermione y Ginny, Harry entro a su cuarto y se sentó en la orilla de su cama; Hermione no soporto más su silencio y empezó a presionarlo para que les contara lo que había hablado con la Directora.

─Vamos Harry, no nos tengas en este suspenso y dinos que fue lo que te dijo la Profesora Mcgónagal ─dijo ansiosa Hermione.

─Bueno… En realidad la Profesora Mcgónagal no me dio ninguna respuesta, fue el profesor Dumbledore, su retrato, el que me dijo lo que necesitaba saber; cuando mi primo y yo nacimos los dos quedamos inscritos en el colegio Howards, pero al momento que tuvieron que dejarme al cuidado de…

─¡Quieres decir! ¿qué Dudley es un mago? ─lo interrumpió Ron, que hasta ese momento se había quedado completamente callado.

─Sí, así es mi primo también es un mago, y como les estaba contando, cuando tuvieron que dejarme al cuidado de mis tíos, la Tía Petunia aprovecho para hacer un trato con el profesor Dumbledore, para que mi tío Vernon no supiera nunca que mi primo era un mago, hizo que el profesor evitara que mi primo desarrollara sus poderes, no sé de qué manera, o con que hechizos consiguió que mi primo no diera manifestaciones mágicas; pero ahora que él ha muerto los poderes de Dudley se están presentando y lo peligroso de que él no sepa manejarlos es que puede descontrolarse en cualquier momento y provocar un accidente que lo dañe o lo que es peor que dañe a alguien más, por eso han decidido que el próximo curso traerán a Dud para que aprenda, la profesora Mcgónagal dijo que le darían clases especiales ya que trataran que se gradúe en dos años en lugar de siete omo normalmente es nuestro estudio.

Harry había empezado a temblar sin saber por que como si tuviera mucho frío, pero no era así el cuarto estaba tibio, con una temperatura agradable, Ginny noto su malestar, ella se había mantenido un poco alejada en ese momento se acerco y se sentó a un lado de él, y lo abrazo, sin decirle nada, solo se quedo ahí dándole su calor, su apoyo y todo su amor.

Nadie articulaba palabra hasta que Ron dijo ─bueno… por lo menos no estaremos aquí para entonces y eso evitara que te topes por todos lados con él.

─No creo que eso sea lo que le preocupa a Harry Ron, si no que no sabe como valla a actuar siempre fue un bravucón que se aprovechaba de su fuerza y así amedrentaba a niños más chicos que él. Imagínate lo que puede hacer siendo mago ─dijo un poco alterada Hermione.

Esa noche después de comentar unos minutos todos los acontecimientos y de tratar de tranquilizar a Harry todos se fueron a la cama, Ginny lo beso y le dijo muy suavemente al oído sin que nadie más escuchara que regresaría más tarde. Salió como todos los demás del cuarto de Harry, y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo ya que le preocupaba dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, sabía que Harry estaba muy confundido y que le hacía falta su compañía, si no le ayudaba a solucionar sus problemas por lo menos sabía perfectamente que su compañía lo ayudaría a que se relajara un poco.

Cuando Ginny regreso al cuarto de Harry lo encontró exactamente en el mismo sitio en que lo habían dejado, estaba pensativo, muy serio, se veía tan cansado que a Ginny le dieron ganas de tener las fuerzas y el poder de cubrirlo y acostarlo y no permitir que nada ni nadie lo dañara, pero sabía que eso no era posible así que sólo se acerco a él y tomándolo de la mano hizo que se levantara, arreglo la cama para que se acostaran y suavemente lo fue desvistiendo como si fuera un bebe, Harry no opuso ninguna resistencia, veía con amor a su novia y esta a él, ¿qué más podía importarle? Ahora tenía toda la vida por delante para amar y disfrutar de su amor, así que ya más tranquilo se acostó al lado de ella, no se preocupo en cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, al contrario, comenzó a besar a Ginny y poco a poco con manos temblorosas fue desnudándola sin dejar de besarla, ella respondía a sus caricias y a sus besos, no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando su camisón salió volando fuera de la cama y se quedó solo con su calzón el cual muy pronto siguió el mismo camino del camisón, lo mismo paso con el bóxer de Harry, los dos sentían que hasta la más mínima prenda les estorbaba y les quemaba.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche, no supieron cuantas veces, cuando terminaban se quedaban acostados abrazados y en cuanto Harry se recuperaba comenzaba a besarla de nuevo y a acariciarla, como si en su piel quisiera ahogar todos los pensamientos que lo atormentaban, Ginny se sentía amada, lo deseaba y le gustaba que Harry se refugiara en ella así que compartió la pasión que él desbordaba esa noche y el amanecer los sorprendió haciéndose el amor, no se dieron cuenta del amanecer ni de la hora, lo que los despertó fue la voz de Hermione que los llama desde la piesera de la cama, ─Ginny, Harry, despierten si Ron los descubre armara un alboroto, por favor dense prisa, Ginny no deberías estar aquí, por favor levántate que tu hermano se está bañando y no tardara mucho en buscarlos, ─Hermione estaba desesperada al tratar de despertarlos y tanto Ginny como Harry se despertaron sumamente asustados, Ginny al darse cuenta de que era Hermione se tranquilizó y le pregunto qué hora era. Lentamente y sonriendo se levantó de la cama y enrollada en el cobertor de la cama busco lentamente su ropa un tanto ruborizada al darse cuenta la forma en que los había descubierto Hermione.

─¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? ─dijo por fin Harry al salir de su asombro y del susto que les pego Hermione al despertarlos tan violentamente ─¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así a mi cuarto? ─le volvió a espetar, al momento que se levantaba de la cama, estaba tan molesto que no recordaba que estaba desnudo, hasta que Ginny le dijo ─Harry, tápate, voy a bañarme y diría que debes hacer lo mismo amor ¿no crees? Gracias Hermione, no sé qué habría pasado si en tu lugar hubiese sido mi hermano el que nos encontrara juntos.

Le dio un beso al apenado Harry, que se había vuelto a meter entre las sabanas la momento que Ginny le grito, y sólo miraba atónito a Hermione que se encontraba sumamente divertida y a su novia que parecía no inmutarse por la presencia de Hermione como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que ellos se encontraran juntos y desnudos en la cama de Harry, tendría que hablar con ella en otra ocasión, porque ahora tenía que apurarse para estar listo rápido y bajar al gran comedor o se quedaría sin desayunar y realmente tenía muchísima hambre.

─Hermione, ¿Me permitirías levantarme para que me pueda meter a bañar? ¿O permanecerás ahí riéndote muy divertida?

─Ja, ja, ja, Harry no sabes los chistoso que te ves con esa expresión de desconcierto, ¿por qué no recuerdas que Ginny y yo somos las mejores amigas? Nosotros nos contamos todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero exactamente a eso a todoooo, no veremos en el gran comedor.

Las burlas de Hermione le molestaron mucho, aunque en realidad era el hecho de no saber que Ginny le había comentado ya que habían hecho el amor, por eso es que no se había sorprendido cuando los encontró desnudo en su cama. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Ginny al respecto.

Harry se metió a bañar y se arreglo lo más rápido posible y bajo al gran comedor, ahí ya se encontraban las muchachas, solo Ron aun no había llegado, cosa que se le hacía sumamente extraña a Harry, ya que siempre era el primero en estar ahí, últimamente había estado llegando tarde y con muchísimo apetito, mucho más que el normal, y eso ya era decir muchísimo.

Ron llego casi inmediatamente después que Harry y dijo un suave buenos días y comenzó a engullir de todo lo que había a su alrededor, con verdadero apetito, todos lo veían un tanto asombrados, de pronto un flash los sorprendió después un segundo flash, eso le hizo recordar a Colín, que siempre lo perseguía con su cámara en la mano, realmente esperaba encontrarlo enfrente de ellos cuando volteo a buscar al culpable de esos flashazos, era un niño de los de primero, un niño morenito y con el cabello muy negro que los veía muy sonriente.

─Hola, ¿Quién eres tú? ─pregunto una sorprendida Hermione y un poco molesta.

─Hola, discúlpenme por molestarlos pero le prometí a mi Tía que le enviaría una foto de ustedes cuatro, ese sería mi regalo de Navidad atrasado y aproveche que me regalaron una cámara en navidad para poder conseguir su regalo, oh disculpen soy William Creevey. ─después de haberles dicho esto se alejo sonriente y tomo asiento en la mesa de los Griffindors por lo que los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que era uno de ellos.

─ ¿Que cada año nuevo los envían cada vez más pequeños? ─pregunto Ginny sonriéndoles a los demás.

─¿No se dieron cuenta? ─dijo Hermione. ─Su nombre es William Creevey, no entienden ¿verdad? Es el primo de Colín Creevey, tu admirador Harry, quizá por eso es que le obsequiará una foto tuya a su tía,

─No fueron solamente fotos mías a ustedes también los tomo y dijo que quería darle de regalo una fotos de todos a su tía, se me hizo muy tierno, ¿no les parece así?

Nadie respondió nada y continuaron comiendo, en cuanto terminaron salieron corriendo por que s eles hacia tarde para tomar las clases normales y después tendrían que acudir a las clases con los Aurores, así que se apuraron, llevaban los mismos cursos los cuatro ya que Ginny haba pasado con sobresaliente los exámenes para adelantar año y ellos estarían en el séptimo grado para terminar su educación.

Cuando llegaron a las clases especiales después de pasar un interesante día con transformaciones y con defensa contra las artes obscuras, Harry se dio tiempo de enviar la nueva lechuza que había comprado y espero que su primo no recibiera la noticia de que era mago de una mala manera de todos modos él siempre había odiado la magia, pero había cambiado muchísimo en este último tiempo así que tal vez no estuviera tan mal su reacción.

Dejo de pensar en todo esto ya que las clases con los Aurores estaban bastante difíciles y complicado os hechizos que ahí les enseñaban, ahora se encontraban aprendiendo el hechizo desilusionador, el que había visto hacerle ojo loco el día que lo sacaron de la casa de sus tíos, el día que Ojo Loco murió, es entristeció a Harry pero al tener que concentrarse para hacer correctamente el hechizo lo distrajo lo suficiente para que dejara de estar pensando cosas que lo hacían ponerse triste, Ginny le dijo al oído: ─no pienses cosas tristes mejor concéntrate en el hechizo que es muy complicado.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**Un capítulo más.**_

Por fin se terminaba el colegio y todos se graduarían juntos, Ginny aplicaría para jugar quidditch de manera profesional, Hermione ingresaría a San Mungo para aprender a ser sanadora, Nebil, estudiaría en el extranjero erbología para en un futuro ser maestro de la misma materia en su amado colegio, Harry y Ron se integrarían al equipo de Aurores del ministerio de magia, y Luna continuaría con las ediciones del quisquilloso.

En eso pensaba Harry mientras se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de cierre de curso y graduación de los graduados, que en realidad eran los que se debieron haber graduado el año anterior pero ante las enseñanzas de los Carrow habían decidido que repitieran todos sus respectivos grados.

Los Weasley estaban orgullosísimos de sus hijos y al terminar la ceremonia se acercaron a ellos para abrazarlos y darle a Ron y Ginny un fuerte abrazo y una cadenita a Ginny con un corazón que se podía partir en dos y lo mismo que a Ron.

Harry se había retrasado un poco a propósito ya que sentía que ese momento debería ser solo para la familia de su amigo y su novia, mientras Hermione estaba rodeada de sus padres que se encontraban felices y orgullosos de su hija que había sacado el primer lugar de su generación, cosa que no había sorprendido a ninguno de los muchachos ya que todos sabían perfectamente que era muy estudiosa, Ginny había sacado el segundo lugar muy cerca de las calificaciones de Hermione.

Al darse cuenta de la actitud de Harry, Ginny se disculpo con su familia y se dirigió al lado de él y le tomo la mano, ─Anda, ven con todos, también te graduaste tú no solo nosotros─ le dijo cariñosa Ginny.

─Mmm, no ve tú, yo… los alcanzare luego tu familia deben de querer estar con ustedes no te preocupes por mi─ le respondió Harry un poco renuente a la mano de Ginny que lo jalaba hacia su familia.

El comentario que él hizo llego a los oídos de la señora Molly y firmemente se dirigió hacia él diciendo ─Harry, creo que siempre te hemos demostrado que te vemos como uno más de nuestra familia, eres mi hijo tanto como Ronald o cualquiera de mis demás muchachos y siendo el amor de mi hija, de mi única hija, la única mujer en generaciones de Weasley, eres mucho muy querido y valorado por mí, por favor nunca más vuelvas a hablar de la familia Weasley como la familia de Ginny o Ron, hijo esta es también tu familia, si naciste de mi, mi corazón te adopto ese día que llegaste con los gemelos y Ron todo famélico por la poca comida que tus tíos te daban, ese día empezaste a ser uno más de mis amados hijos, nosotros no teníamos ya 7 hijos teníamos 8, ¿no es así Arthur?─ dijo la Sra. Weasley al ver que su marido se había acercado a ellos.

─ Si Harry, quizá yo no te lo he dicho nunca con las palabras que te lo dice ahora Molly, pero el día de los funerales después de la batalla, no hijo no bajes la cabeza, siente orgulloso de haber terminado esa guerra de haberle dado al mundo mágico y Muggle un mundo lleno de paz, porque todos habríamos sufrido de no haber sido así, por supuesto que nos dolió la muerte de Fred, y la de todos los amigos que nos dejaron, pero no te imagina el dolor que sentimos cuando te creímos perdido, o la angustia de no saber cómo se encontraban, no solo por que Ronald se fue contigo, yo sabía que no podía detener a mi hijo, y quizá no lo sepas, pero si hubieras dicho una sola palabra a Ginny ella te habría seguido y te habría apoyado en todo lo que tenías que hacer y ni su madre ni yo podríamos haber detenido la determinación de mis hijos, de los que no son de mi sangre─ dijo volteando la mirada hacia Hermione, que se encontraba con sus padres y sonreía ampliamente viéndolos a ellos y diciendo algo a su madre que también sonreía;─de Hermione y de ti hablo Harry, y de Ronald y Ginny que también se uno por amistad la otra por amor a ti se han vuelto tus incondicionales y ahora toda la familia Weasley te ha demostrado que moriríamos por ti y daríamos nuestra sangre, como por cualquier otro de esta familia; así que Harry por favor, no vuelvas a llamarnos la familia de Ginny o la de ron, somos tu familia también.

Termino de decirle el Sr. Weasley a Harry que solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza pues tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar, la mano de Ginny apretó la suya en señal de apoyo, además de todos los Weasley ya estaban alrededor de ellos y George dijo ─ya ven ya ven ya es oficial no solo es nuestro cuñado si no nuestro hermanito, oye eso es incesto, ─Cállate George no digas tonterías ─dijo la Señora Weasley y todos rieron de las ocurrencias de George.

Harry después de estar un rato con los Weasley y los Grandller se alejo dirigiéndose hacia las tubas que estaban el otro lado de los patos de Howard, al llegar a las tumbas volvió a sentir el nudo en la garganta, encontró a una mujer que al parecer sollozaba al lado de una tumba, Harry observo que era la tumba de Colín Creevey, trato de ser prudente y muy despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido se dirigió hacia la parte donde se encontraba la tuba de Dumbledore y de Fred, rodeada de la tumba de Lupin que se encontraba con su amada Tonks, no presto más atención a la mujer que sollozaba y comenzó a pensar en los días de escuela que había compartido con todos ellos, cada uno le había enseñado muchísimas cosas, que a lo largo de los años habían ido ayudándolo a conseguir salir adelante y a sobrevivir, estaba muy inmerso en sus cavilaciones cuando escucho dos gritos simultáneos "Abadacadabra" "expelliarmus, protego", Harry volteó con la varita en la mano, reconoció a Ginny como la que profirió los hechizos protectores pero no sabía de dónde había provenido la maldición asesina, en realidad esperaba ver un encapuchado o un hombre vestido de negro que indicara que era un mortífago, pero no se encontró con la mujer que había visto sollozando cuando llego, estaba desmayada por los hechizos de Ginny, la cual llego y lo abrazó.

─¿Éstas bien? ¿Alcanzó a hacerte algo?─Le decía casi histérica Ginny.

─Estoy bien, no te preocupes, vi a esa mujer cuando llegue aquí, estaba en la tumba de Colín sollozando así que trate de no molestarla y me dirigí hacia aquí muy callado para no molestarla, yo, yo no pensé que…

Estaba balbuceando esto, cuando todos los Weasley seguidos de Hermione, maestros y alumnos del colegio iban llegando pues vieron las luces de los hechizos y corrieron al ver lo verde del maleficio acecino.

─Te vi que te dirigías hacia este lado y en cuanto pude pensé en acompañarte por qué me imagine que estarías con ellos y cuando iba llegando esa mujer ─señalo hacia la desmayada─ te apuntaba con su varita y sin pensarlo le dispare.

─Gracias, me habría matado si no es por ti Ginny muchas gracias ─dijo Harry y la beso en los labios tiernamente.

Lo que había dicho Ginny había servido como explicación para todos los que se había acercado asustados por las luces de los hechizos, uno de los chicos del colegió grito y corrió hacia la mujer. Era el sobrino de la misma, le gritaba y trataba de hacer que reaccionara, otros se acercaron y alejaron al muchacho cargaron a la mujer y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería del colegio, en eso se acercaron los Weasley y Hermione a Harry y Ginny para ver si se encontraban ambos bien, Molly Weasley era la más aprensiva, reviso primero a Ginny de pies a cabeza mientras ella protestaba y todos sonreían, hasta Harry pero cuando le toco el turno a él ya no le pareció tan gracioso y repetía una y otra vez que se encontraba perfectamente.

Una vez que la Sra. Weasley se encontró segura de que era cierto y que los dos estaban en perfecto estado de salud, se dirigieron hacia la enfermería para saber del estado de la mamá de Colín Creevey, así como también ver si podían averiguar de qué se trataba todo esto, y la razón del ataque hacia Harry.

Cuando llegaron la Directora McGonagall y el Ministro de magia Kingsley ya se encontraban ahí; éste último saludo a los recién llegados y comprendiendo por que estaban ahí procedió a informarle lo que pasaba.

─La Sra. Creevey se encuentra fuera de peligro, muy débil, pero su salud está fuera de peligro y ya declaro los motivos que tuvo para hacer una locura como ésta; ella pensaba que Harry le había dicho a su hijo que se quedara a luchar junto con el ejercito de Dumbledore y que era el causante de que Colín hubiese fallecido. ─explico Kingsley.

─Pero no fue así…─dijo rápidamente Harry. ─yo no supe quienes estaban aun en el castillo, yo…

Fue interrumpido por la Profesora McGonagall, quien levanto una mano haciéndole una seña para que se quedara callado.

─Ya le explique a la señora Creevey, que se dio la orden de que todos los menores de edad abandonaran el colegio y de hecho los prefectos y maestros responsables de cada casa los escoltaron hasta la salida por el cuarto de los menesteres hasta la taberna de cabeza de puerco donde el hermano del Profesor Dumbledor le hizo trasladores a la gran mayoría para que pudieran irse a sus casa, pero dada la cantidad de estudiantes a los que había que cuidar no podíamos estar detrás de cada uno y que su hijo, imprudentemente, pero a la vez demostrando una gran valentía, se escabullo de regreso y lucho a la par de todos nosotros, desconozco como fue que murió o a manos de quien, también eso se lo he dicho ya, y espero ─dijo más fuertemente la profesora─ que en lugar de pensar en matar o en venganzas, piense en el heroísmo de su hijo, que murió defendiendo un mundo mejor para todos aquellos que en el habitamos.

Cuando la profesora termino de hablar ya se había hecho a un lado permitiendo que todos pudieran ver a la mujer que yacía en la cama, débil y muy avergonzada por las palabras de la profesora, débilmente empezó a hablar, dirigiéndose a todos pero especialmente hacia Harry.

─Perdónenme por favor, estaba loca de dolor y no sabía lo que hacía, hace unos meses fui de visita a casa de mi cuñado y ahí platicando con mi sobrino supe que todos ustedes estaban terminando el año de colegio para graduarse, así que le pedí a mi sobrino les tomara fotografías a todos ustedes, lo hice creer que era por que admiraba su valentía y todo o que habían hecho, como habían vencido al que no debe ser nombrado; mi pobre sobrino me veía tan abatida y triste que no dudo en cumplir me petición e incluso creo que les menciono que era para su tía que les tomaba tanta fotos a los cuatro, ─dijo volteando a ver a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los cuales asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza─ por favor no lo culpen él solo quería hacerme feliz de alguna manera ─se detuvo avergonzada la mujer. ─ Después pase estudiando las facciones de cada uno, planeando como entrar al colegio, o como estar cerca de ustedes para así concretar mi venganza por la muerte de mi hijo, de mi pequeño Colín, yo estaba convencida que habían sido ustedes los que lo habían impulsado a luchar, incluso en mis desvaríos veía como lo obligaban varita en mano a tomar parte en esa lucha que le quito la vida─ Harry iba a hablar pero la Sra. Creevey se lo impidió con un movimiento de su mano─ Si lo sé, ahora lo sé, que ninguno de ustedes le dijo que regresara, si no que él se sentía comprometido con esta causa que era justa, siempre lo hizo así, a ti Harry te admiraba por tu valor y por la forma que jugabas al Quidditch, a Hermione por estudiosa y la mejor bruja de todo el colegio según sus propias palabras, a Ron por ser un leal amigo y muy valiente, Colín decía que lo veía como esos caballeros de los cuentos, y a Ginny, a Ginny la tenía en un lugar tan especial como tenía a Harry, de ella decía que es valiente, hermosa, tierna y la digna compañera para la vida de Harry; se alegro mucho cuando ustedes comenzaron a ser novios, me escribió contándomelo. ─se les quedo viendo a todos como si pensaba en lo que acababa de decir y confirmara lo que su hijo le decía de sus héroes, Hermione y Ginny estaban muy rojas y agachaban la cabeza, las orejas de Ron parecían que iba a arder de lo rijas y Harry también estaba algo cohibido, aun no se acostumbraba a que lo lisonjearan y parecía que nunca sucedería.

Cuando me notificaron de la muerte de mi hijo, ─continuo la mujer ─sentí que me volvía loca de dolor, no pude asistir a su funeral por que me encontraba en cama del dolor, hoy apenas pude venir a ver su tumba, el dolor se convirtió en odio y rencor con unas inmensas ganas de encontrar a los culpables de que mi hijo hubiera muerto, por mata a aquellos que seguían vivos, perdónenme, en verdad estaba loca de siquiera pensarlo, mucho menos debería haberlo intentado, por favor perdónenme; aceptare el castigo que deban imponerme.

Dijo esto último volteando la mirada hacia el ministro de magia, que a su vez volteo a ver a los chicos que tenía enfrente.

Fue Ginny quien tomando de la mano firmemente a Harry tomo la palabra.

─Creo, que puedo hablar por todos, ─mientras decía esto miro uno a uno a los otros tres que asintieron con la cabeza y no dijeron absolutamente nada más, dejando en ella la decisión. ─No creo que deba haber ningún tipo de castigo, ya que nadie salió herido, y como bien lo ha dicho la Sra. Creevey, se encontraba fuera de sus cabales por el dolor de haber perdido a su hijo, y que además de todo no había podido visitar su tumba y llorarle como es debido; Sr. Ministro, por favor que no pasen de aquí las cosas, la Sra. Creevey ocupa descanso y cuando se recupere creo que podrá ir a casa.

El ministro de magia sonrió ampliamente ante la decisión de los chicos y asintió ante la petición de que se le perdonara a la madre de Colín; los Weasley se sintieron mucho mas orgullosos de los muchachos si eso era posible y después de despedirse salieron todos de la enfermería, las festividades de la graduación de los chicos apenas empezarían, en el colegio habría una comida y una cena en honor a los graduados y posteriormente un baile. Y Al día siguiente todos partirían a la madriguera a festejar allá, así la fiesta comenzó para los ahora graduados que muy pronto empezarían a trabajar, Ginny había sido aceptada en el equipo de Quidditch profesional, pero eso sería en tres meses así que no había que pensar en ello ahora.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola amigos lamento mucho un silencio tan prolongado pero por un tiempo me quede sin maquina ya que se me quemo la tarjeta madre y además de que el trabajo no me dejaba suficiente tiempo libre, pero ahora continuo con lo que había empezado y una nueva disculpa pero volveré a tener muchos horrores ortográficos y a tener problemas con los nombres ya que todo lo que había guardado y corregido esta perdido pues quedo en el disco duro de la maquina que se perdió; así que espero se conformen con la historia y se olviden de lo mal que escribo. Gracias por su comprensión, y ahora a leer.

**Capitulo 20**

**QUE DIFICILES SON LAS DESPEDIDAS.**

Las cosas están muy tranquilas en la Madriguera, Harry y Ginny se han dado mañas para poder escaparse algunas tardes a Grinmould place y estar solos sin la vigilancia de Ron y el clan de los Weasley; ahí se encontraban muy a gusto con los cuidados de Kreacher que se desvivía por que estuvieran bien atendidos y muy bien alimentados.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde su baile de graduación, la admisión de Ginny en el equipo profesional de Quidich de las Arpías era absoluta y ésta no encontraba como decirle a Harry que se iría a radicar en otra ciudad ya que estas practicaban lejos de Londres para evitar el espionaje deportivo y que las jugadoras se desconcentraran con reporteros y cámaras indiscretas.

En este momento se encontraban recostados en la sala muy tranquilos después de haber hecho el amor intensamente, Ginny pensó que era el momento indicado para decírselo; ya que en cuanto llegaran a la Madriguera tendría que comunicárselo a toda su familia y ella sabía bien que tampoco se la pondrían fácil, pero podría manejarlo mejor si contaba con el apoyo de Harry y de Hermione, aunque no estaba muy segura de que Harry la quisiera apoyar.

Hermione, sabía desde el momento que se lo comunicaron a ella que tendría que irse y le había guardado el secreto como ella se lo pidió, sabía bien que podía confiar en su amiga y cuñada ya que era muy discreta y nunca la traicionaría.

Así que suspirando profundamente se armo de valor y acurrucada en los brazos de Harry y con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de éste comenzó a hablarle.

–Harry, tenemos que hablar de algo que es muy importante para mi… Bueno para los dos –dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa, cosa que no paso inadvertida para Harry que conocía muy bien los tonos de voz de la mujer que amaba.

–¿De que se trata Ginny? ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? –le pregunto Harry un poco inquieto por su tono de voz angustiado.

–Bueno mi amor ¿recuerdas que hice los exámenes para pertenecer al equipo de las arpías? Bien, pues fui aceptada…

–¡Vaya Ginny! ¡Felicidades, me da muchísimo gusto! ¿¡por qué no me lo habías dicho!? ¿Cuándo te avisaron? ¿Apenas fue hoy? –dijo Harry realmente feliz por que sabía que era el sueño de ella. –lo habríamos celebrado con una gran fiesta, deja que se lo digamos a tu familia, se pondrán igual de felices que yo, pero… ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿pasa algo malo que no me has dicho? –preguntó sumamente desconcertado por su seriedad y silencio.

–Esque… no sabía como decirte que… –tartamudeaba ella –que las arpías no entrenan en Londres y deberé irme a Hamchire a vivir ya que todas viven y entrenan allá, no podre venir en por lo menos seis meses y después estaré viajando constantemente con el equipo. –terminó por fin hablando rápidamente y sin detenerse para poder decirle todo a un Harry que la veía estupefacto sin saber que decir.

–Este, este, ya encontraremos alguna forma de vernos durante ese tiempo Ginny, yo puedo ir a verte. Llevare a Ron y a Hermione y en alguna ocasión a tus padres, veras que podemos arreglárnosla…–Harry fue interrumpido por Ginny.

–No Harry, están prohibidas las visitas a las jugadoras cuando están en concentración preparándose para un campeonato o un juego; no podremos vernos en los siguientes seis u ocho meses, lo lamento Harry.

–¿¡Qué estas queriendo darme a entender Ginny!? ¿Estas terminando conmigo?

–¡No, no por supuesto que no Harry te amo! Hemos pasado por muchas cosas para estar juntos y ni por un momento pensé en terminar nuestra relación, ¿de donde sacaste algo así Harry?

–Es que me estas poniendo muchos pretextos para vernos y yo creí que… Ok no estas terminando dime que es lo que has pensado entonces por que ya estoy muy nervioso y no entiendo nada.

Ginny comenzó a llorar y eso angustió mas a Harry que solo atino a abrazarla y a tratar de tranquilizarla sin entender aun que estaba pasando o lo que era peor lo que podría pasar cuando estuvieran tanto tiempo separados, él ni siquiera sabia si podría soportar tanto tiempo sin ella.

–No sé, no lo se realmente, precisamente por eso estuve a punto de renunciar pero Hermione me dijo que no, que te lo dijera y que entenderías pero…

–¿Hermione lo sabía antes que yo? Bueno por lo menos eso sirvió para que no renunciaras a tu sueño y ahora ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirme desde cuando sabes que te tienes que ir? –pregunto bruscamente Harry, sobresaltando a una Ginny aun llorosa, pero su brusquedad no era por estar molesto si no mas ben dolido de haberse enterado después de Hermione y de que Ginny, su Ginny, no le hubiera tenido confianza y que mejor se lo hubiese contado a Hermione, él sabía perfectamente que ellas eran las mejores amigas, pero caray eso era algo que le incumbía totalmente, él era el que se quedaría sin Ginny y no sabía como manejar esa situación.

–Harry, por favor no te enojes conmigo, Hermione se encontraba en la casa cuando recibí la lechuza que me informaba de mi aceptación y de las condiciones de dicho contrato y cuando vio la expresión de mi cara al leer lo del cambio de domicilio se preocupo y no paro de pregunta hasta que mejor le di la carta. Nunca fue mi intensión decírselo antes que a ti mi amor, esto es muy importante para los dos.

Ginny veía preocupada la cara de Harry tratando de interpretar las cosas que éste pensaba pero no podía verlo a los ojos, ya no estaban abrazados, Harry se vestía rápidamente sin voltear a verla, él se sentía incomodo desnudo, estaba triste, molesto, confundido; mil emociones pasaban por él y le era muy difícil verla por que no quería lastimarla, no quería decir algo que pudiese ser un error, tenía que pensar.

Ginny apretó contra su cuerpo el cobertor que antes los cubría a ambos tratando de cubrir su propia desnudes y sintiendo mucho miedo de la reacción de Harry, hacia mucho que no lo veía con una expresión de tanto dolor en ese rostro tan amado por ella, y odiaba el hecho de ser ella misma quien lo lastimara así, una repentina decisión paso por su mente.

–Harry, renunciaré, no te preocupes ahora mismo escribiré a la entrenadora de las arpías y le diré que no entrare al equipo, por motivos personales, y… –Harry la tenía abrazada nuevamente y ahora le hablaba muy despacio al oído, tranquilizándola, diciéndole suavemente que se calmara.

–Ginny no por favor, no debes de renunciar a tu sueño, sea en Londres o sea en otro país sigue adelante que yo te esperaré, y cuando se pueda iré a tus juegos a donde sea que estos se lleven a cabo, cuando no estaré pensando en ti y estarás en mi corazón siempre, en mis pensamientos. El día que regreses estaré esperándote y continuaremos nuestra relación en donde esta ahora, pero si en el tiempo que no estemos junto, sh, sh, sh, déjame hablar por favor son cosas debemos dejar claras amor, si en el tiempo que no estemos juntos te enamoras de alguien mejor que yo, dímelo sin miedo de lastimarme, ten por seguro que siempre que tu seas feliz yo lo seré por ello. Te amo Ginny y siempre te amare estés donde estés y pase el tiempo que pase; ahora vístete tenemos que decírselo a todos en la Madriguera y festejar que te aceptaron. ¿Cuándo te iras?

–En dos semanas contando a partir del día de hoy, pero Harry, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me podría enamorar de alguien que no seas tu? ¿Acaso has olvidado que te amo desde los 11 años? Mi amor, no estés triste veras que inventaremos algo para que podamos estar juntos antes de que ninguno de los dos se haya dado cuenta.

Ginny sonreía mientras trataba de convencerse a si misma de sus propias palabras, Harry le sonrió y termino de vestirse casi al mismo tiempo que ella, la tomo de la mano y desapareció con ella, casi inmediatamente aparecieron en el patio de la Madriguera, donde se encontraron a Ron y Hermione que estaban tratando de desnogmisar el jardín de Moly, ambos parecía muy divertidos tomando a los nogmos de los pies, dándoles vueltas ebn el aire y después lanzándolos al otro lado de la cerca del jardín. Al verlos aparecer y observar sus rustros y la cara llorosa de Ginny, Hermione pregunto –¿Se lo has dicho ya verdad?

–¿Decirle qué a quien? –pregunto un desconcertado Ron, que empezaba a ver furibundo a Harry al darse cuenta de que su hermana había llorado, pero antes de que pudiese reclamarle algo Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo detuvo.

–Vamos Ginny, ¿hoy se lo comentaras a todos?, es por eso que traen esas caras ¿o me equivoco?

–No, no te equivocas, ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo y creí que era el momento de enfrentar a Harry y después s todos en la casa, pero nunca pensé que sería tan difícil.

–¿De que están hablando? ¿Por qué siempre soy el último de enterarme de todo? –decía un Ron ya molesto al no comprender nada de lo que su novia y hermana estaban hablando y pero era que al parecer Harry que era su mejor amigo tampoco le había dicho nada y aparentemente por la cara del mismo ya sabía de que estaban hablando ambas.

–tranquilo hermanito, ahora te cuento, solo tendrás que esperara que lleguen todos los de la familia y les daré juntos la noticia –dijo Ginny tranquilizando a un Ron que estaba por explotar y miraba con reproche a su amigo.

–Yo lo acabo de saber amigo, así que no te enojes conmigo –le dijo Harry al interpretar las miradas furiosas de Ron.

Ron no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que sus hermanos y cuñadas llegaron rápidamente a través de la red flú en cuanto Ginny les aviso que necesitaba hablar con todos y que estaban invitados a cenar.

En cuanto llego Bill se les quedó viendo a su hermana y Harry con cara de circunstancia y sin poder aguantar más dijo: –Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando por que te desolló vivo Harry Potter, te lo puedo asegurar.

Harry para no tentar a la suerte se alejo un poco de su cuñado Bill y de todos los demás que lo veían de igual manera amenazadora, y Ginny disimuladamente se puso entre su novio y sus hermano por si decidían actuar antes de que ella pudiera decirles lo que realmente estaba pasando, ya que se imaginaba que todos estarían pensando que ella estaba embarazada o a punto de casarse con Harry, que lejos estaban todos de la verdadera razón por la cual había convocado para esa reunión tan intempestiva.

Para Hermione no paso inadvertida la actitud protectora de Ginny hacia Harry aunque este no se había percatado de nada así como todos los varones que se encontraban en esa estancia, Hermione sonrió para sus adentros pensando que despistados eran los hombres, por fin estuvieron toda familia reunida, siendo Arthur el último en llegar ya que lo habían entretenido en el ministerio de magia a última hora.

–Muy bien mi niña ya estamos todos, ¿Qué es eso tan importante para reunirnos a todos?, ¿Es que ya decidieron la fecha de la boda? –dijo Molly Weasley mirando con una sonrisa a Harry y a Ginny que se encontraban en medio del semicírculo que formaban todos los Weasley junto a sus esposas y novias respectivamente, todos los Weasley exceptuando los padres de Ginny se pusieron sumamente tensos al momento en que su mamá menciono la palabra matrimonio entre su hermanita y Harry; todos querían a Harry eso nadie podía ponerlo en duda y soportaban estoicamente el que su pequeña hermanita, como ellos la veían, fuera novia del salvador del mundo, pero ya hablar de matrimonio no era muy bien recibido entre los chicos.

Por fin Ginny rompió el silencio que había guardado hasta entonces y miro fijamente a todos ellos tomando de la mano a Harry que se levanto de donde estaba recargado y se puso muy firme y rígido al lado de ella, sabía bien que necesitaba de su apoyo y por supuesto que él se lo daría, a pesar de que eso pudiese costarle la cabeza ya que a lo mejor ninguno de los varones Weasley podría controlarse y esperar a que se les diera la noticia que no era tan feliz para él como lo que todos estaban imaginando.

–No mamá, no se trata de que vayamos a casarnos, aun –dijo un poco apenada ya que Harry no lo había mencionado nunca –En realidad se trata de que fui contratada por el equipo profesional de las arpías y me integrare a éste en un par de semanas –no le permitieron continuar por que todos gritaban y la felicitaban, cuando ella con un esfuerzo hizo que todos callaran para poder continuar. –Para poder entrenar y ser parte del equipo, deberé irme a vivir al pueblo en el que esta su campo de entrenamiento, esto es en Hamchire; además de que no podre venir a visitarlos, ni ustedes podrán visitarme a mi durante un año aproximadamente.

Harry abrió la boca tanto como todos los que ahí se encontraban, ¿ella no e había que solo se trataba de seis meses? ¿Él se había equivocado o ella le había ocultado la realidad una vez más?, todas estas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Harry mientras Molly le decía a Ginny que no podía irse que buscara en otro equipo si es lo que deseaba pero que estuviera en Londres, lo mismo sus hermanos, Harry sintió como se desprendió la mano de Ginny de la suya al momento que sus hermano la jalaron hacia un lado tratando de convencerla, él se encontraba en shock, no acababa de captar las palabras de ella diciendo que estaría lejos por un año, cuando el recordaba que eran seis meses, por fin pudo hablar y volteo a dirigirse hacia su novia.

–¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste Ginny?

No se dio cuenta de que había gritado hasta que todos en la habitación voltearon a verlo extrañados. Pero no le importo, un poco mas bajo volvió a preguntar firmemente.

─¿Cuánto tiempo acabas de decir Ginny? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Todos estaban con las caras incrédulas y veían de hito en hito a Ginny y Harry, parecía que estuviesen viendo un juego de Quidich.

─No te metí amor, te dije que no podía recibir visitas mientras estuviera entrenando y, ¿lo recuerdas?

─Sí, pero también dijiste que sería por seis meses el entrenamiento, que después empezarían los juegos, fue cuando te comente que quizá podríamos darnos un tiempo para asistir y así poder vernos ¿no es así?

–Harry, si eso me dijiste, pero no podrá ser así, los juegos son a puerta cerrada, estabas tan emocionado y al mismo tiempo tan triste que no tuve corazón para desengañarte, por favor perdóname, no te enojes.

Harry no podía creer que lo hubiese engañado de esa forma y que le disparara la noticia de esa manera enfrente de toda su familia, no sabía que hacer o que decirle, así que no dijo nada, solo se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia el jardín lentamente, Ginny lo llamo varias veces pero él aunque la escuchaba ni hizo ningún intento de voltear a verla o de regresar sobre sus pasos, al contrario, corrió en la misma dirección en que iba y en cuanto estuvo en la puerta del jardín desapareció.

No se dirigió hacia su casa en Grinmould place, se apareció en un callejón alejado y obscuro de Londres, sabía que estaba cerca del Pub El Caldero Chorreante y caminó lentamente hacía allí necesita un trago de whiskey de fuego, quería olvidar el dolor que sentía, no solo por que Ginny se iría muy pronto, si no por que le había mentido y le había ocultado las cosas, no entendía su actitud, se sentía sumamente dolido.

Llego pronto al caldero chorreante, mas pronto de lo que pensó que llegaría pues caminaba arrastrando los pies; entro saludo distraídamente y se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la vista de todos, pidió una botella de whiskey de fuego y un vaso, después de terminarla pidió otra, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él, tal era su expresión que todos los que por ahí pasaban preferían ni siquiera mirarlo, mucho menos hablarle.

Él no le prestaba atención a nadie solo bebía lentamente su whiskey de fuego que no serbia para mitigar el dolor de su pecho, poco a poco, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y a caer libremente por sus mejillas sin que el hiciera nada por detenerlas.

En el fondo sabía que debería decirle adiós a Ginny y alegrarse por ella de que consiguiera su sueño pero no le era fácil, nada fácil, ahora entendía lo que seguramente había sufrido ella cuando el la dejo para ir en busca de los horrocruxes, lo entendía pero eso no quería decir que le agradara o que le fuera mas fácil por entender que era lo mejor para ella.

Pasaron las horas sin que el se diera cuenta, de pronto una figura se acerco a su mesa, sin fijarse en quien era pidió una botella mas pensando que era el camarero que estaba interesado en saber si se le ofrecía algo, pero le sorprendió al darse cuenta que no se trataba ni de camarero ni del dueño del establecimiento, al escuchar la vos familiar del dueño de la sombra.

–Harry nos has tenido preocupados, mi mamá nos ha mandado a todos s buscarte por todos lados, Charley incluso fue a Howard a ver si ahí te habías refugiado y cuando habló con Hagrid, él también salió en tu busca, ¿Me invitas una copa?, por discúlpame por molestarme contigo cuando pensé que me habías ocultado lo de Ginny, vamos Harry di algo por favor.

Ron comenzaba a angustiarse al ver la mirada perdida en el horizonte de su amigo y que éste no le respondía nada, Harry lentamente levanto la mano para indicarle que se sentara y le sirvió un poco de whiskey en un vaso que el camarero había dejado sobre la mesa al ver que Ron se sentaba en el asiento de enfrente de Harry.

Ambos bebieron en silencio, Ron respetando el dolor de su amigo y compartiéndolo en parte por que también extrañaría a su hermana; cuando junto un poco de valor se dirigió a su amigo.

–Harry, sabes que hemos sido amigos desde el mismo día en que me senté en el mismo vagón del expreso de Howard contigo y que te estimo realmente, además que no sabría que hacer si Hermione me dijera que se va por todo un año y que no podre verla para nada, pero debes de ser fuerte, mi hermana esta persiguiendo su sueño, y ni tu ni ninguno de nosotros tenemos el derecho de hacer que deje que se pierda, quizá un día nos lo reprocharía, o creo que podría llegar a odiar el hecho de que no la apoyáramos en esto… Eso es lo que creo.

Después de decir esto volvió a guardar silencio, Harry estaba con la cabeza agachada viendo la mesa, lentamente levanto la mirada y con los ojos aun llorosos le respondió muy débilmente a su amigo.

–Lo sé, lo se. Pero no quiere decir que me guste la idea, además ella debió decirme como estaban las cosas, no debió confiar primero en Hermione y a mi hacerme abrigar falsas esperanzas, eso no me parece justo, yo siempre he sido sincero con ella; a pesar de cualquier cosa, he sido sincero. Ahora cállate si quieres seguir aquí y déjame seguir tomando que ya llegara el nuevo día y con una sonrisa iré a decirle adiós al amor de mi vida y fingiré que soy muy feliz de que ella cumpla sus sueños.

Ron sólo asintió y al mismo tiempo que le pedía una botella más al camarero, de forma disimulada envió su patronus a la familia para informarle que lo había hallado y que se encontraba bien, que ya irían mas tarde, se cuido muy bien de no decir en donde estaban por que si su madre se enteraba que estaban tomando y más en la forma que Harry lo hacía a él lo matarían por permitirlo y apoyarlo, ya ni se diga que incluso lo acompañara.

Así les llego la luz del nuevo día, ambos tomando, sólo que por cada vaso que ron tomaba Harry consumía cuatro o cinco, cuando se sintió muy borracho, le dijo a su amigo que se iría a su casa que hiciera lo mismo, pero Ron sabía que si regresaba con Harry en ese estado o peor aún si no regresaba con él no solo su madre lo mataría si no que con gusto la ayudarían entre Hermione y Ginny, así que decidió acompañar a Harry a su casa, en donde con ayuda de Kreacher, le bajaron la borrachera, lo hicieron que se diera uh baño durmiera un par de horas lo mismo que Ron y entonces estuvieran ambos listos para enfrentar a toda la familia de pelirrojos.

Una vez que Harry se puso una mascara de felicidad e indiferencia, que por cierto le salía a la perfección, tanto así que si Ron no lo hubiera visto y escuchado llorar toda la noche también se la habría creído, se desaparecieron para ir a aparecerse en el jardín de la Madriguera.

Cuando los vieron llegar a la sala de la casa, Bill sonriendo le dijo a Harry:

–Vaya Potter nos hiciste buscarte casi por todo el país, ¿quien iba a decirnos que Rony te encontraría? Ven acércate, estamos planeando una fiesta de despedida para Ginny, aprovechemos que ella aun no baja de su cuarto.

–Molly, Arthur, ¿Me permitirían subir a hablar con Ginny por favor? –dijo Harry dirigiéndose respetuosamente hacia los Weasley mayores y dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida de disculpa a Bill, quien inmediatamente le respondió con una franca sonrisa de comprensión.

–Por supuesto hijo, sube a verla. Ella estará feliz de verte. –dijo rápidamente Arthur antes de que nadie más pudiese decir nada.

En su habitación Ginny no dormía, ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa del día anterior, tenía muestras de haber llorado toda la noche y un algunas lagrimas frescas humedecían sus mejillas.

Tocó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos y desde adentro se escucho la vocecita de Ginny diciendo:

–Mamá, estoy bien aun no quiero levantarme, déjame por favor sola.

Harry abrió lentamente la puerta, cuando Ginny estaba a punto de protestar vio de quien se trataba y al instante ya estaba en los brazos de él, abrazándolo llorosa.

–Harry, perdóname nunca quise mentirte, pero es que no sabía como decirte que me iba y por tanto tiempo, pero ya lo pensé bien no quiero estar lejos de ti, estaba esperando que amaneciera para llamar a la entrenadora de las arpías y decirle que no iré.

Él cubrió sus labios con su boca, besándola lentamente, sin prisas, en un beso que más que pasión estaba lleno de amor, de miedo, de disculpas, de esperanzas; ella por supuesto respondió a su beso y se olvido de lo que estaba diciendo, cuando él dejo de besarla se sentía como si flotara, entonces fue Harry quien hablo.

–No Ginny, perdóname tu a mí, por ser tan egoísta y poco comprensivo, jamás permitiría que renunciaras a tu sueño, así que pasaremos el mayor tiempo posible juntos de aquí a que tengas que partir, y una vez que estés entrenando nuestras lechuzas tendrán mucho trabajo por que nos escribiremos muy seguido para que no sea tan larga la espera, y me gustaría mucho que me contaras detalle a detalle como te va en el equipo. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido, ya estaban en la terminal del tren despidiendo a Ginny, todos los pelirrojos y un chico de cabello azabache, todos con una sonrisa, pero el pelinegro con una lagrima que corrió a través del ariyo de sus anteojos pero que nadie noto; Ginny llorando diciéndoles adiós a su familia y hasta muy pronto al amor de su vida.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**La vida sin ti.**

Habían pasado 6 meses de la partida de Ginny y Harry estaba muy deprimido, a pesar de las cartas que recibía con regularidad, la extrañaba terriblemente, se había ido a vivir a su casa del 12 de Grinmould place y dejado la Madriguera por que no soportaba estar viviendo ahí sin que estuviera su Ginny, todo le recordaba su sonrisa, su amor y su compañía; al decidir irse le propuso a Ron que se fuera a vivir ahí con el, ya que en realidad no quería estar totalmente solo pues pensaba que sería mucho peor.

Para Ron fue el mayor de las sorpresas y se sitio muy feliz de que su amigo le pidiera que se fueran a vivir a su casa juntos, esa mañana era sábado y no tenía nada que hacer, Ron le había invitado a salir, pero él lo haría con Hermione y Harry no deseaba ver el amor con que sus amigos se trataban, eso le hacía extrañar mas aun a Ginny y deprimirse, así que no le echaría a perder su paseo y su felicidad con su tristeza.

Estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando escucho pasos en el corredor que se dirigían hacia su alcoba, como ya le había dicho en varias ocasiones a Ron que no iría con ellos, pensó en hacerse el dormido para que éste no insistiera, pues nadie mas podía ser el que caminara así en el corredor ya que no había nadie más en la casa, simplemente se dio la media vuelta para dar la espalda a la puerta y se preguntaba ¿Por qué no podía Ron dejarlo en paz simplemente? Conocía perfectamente la razón, es que era su amigo y no le agradaba verlo triste, escucho que abría la puerta cerro los ojos y trato de que su respiración pareciera relajada y acompasada.

Un cálido cuerpo desnudo se recostó bajo las cobijas y se pego mucho al cuerpo de él, que hacía mucho que no dormía con pijamas solo con bóxers, eso lo sorprendió mucho, y al mismo tiempo se sintió dichoso, conocía esas manos y esa piel, ese olor a flores que despedía su cabello, se giro inmediatamente intentado quedar frente a ella, sin pensarlo empezó a besarla no quería saber si estaba soñando o no pero se sentía feliz de sentirla a su lado y sentir su amor.

Hicieron el amor con ansiedad, con muchísimo amor, pero en una forma que nunca lo habían hecho, el tiempo separados, y la falta de ella sufrida por Harry y la falta de él sufrida por Ginny los hizo explotar y demostrarlo en cada beso ansioso y en cada caricia ambos se murmuraban cuanto se amaban, mientras Harry recorría el cuerpo de Ginny besándolo por completo sin que le faltara ni un solo rincón, si detenerse, pero sin prisas.

Después de hacer el amor y de estar un rato abrazados, Harry pregunto:

–¿Qué ha pasado mi amor? No es que no me guste que estés aquí al contrario me haces muy feliz –aclaró inmediatamente antes de que ella dijera algo, ya que no quería que malinterpretara nada. –¿Es que ha pasado algo en el entrenamiento?

Ginny lo veía sonriendo al darse cuenta de su verdadera preocupación y se estiro repagándose más al cuerpo de él antes de responderle de manera seria.

–Te extrañaba demasiado mi amor, las cartas me ayudaban un poco a sobrellevar la tristeza de estar lejos de ti pero no me eran suficientes, así que… No, no renuncie –dijo rápidamente para tratar de acallar un protesta proveniente de un Harry sumamente serio y preocupado, había puesto sus dedos sobre los labios de el, y continuo hablando –En realidad nos dieron un fin de semana libre y yo fui corriendo al aeropuerto mas cercano y tome el primer avión que salía hacia Londres, como me comentaste que saldría mi hermano con Hermione sabia que estaríamos solo y que no corría el riesgo de encontrármelo aquí, además hoy conocerá el nuevo departamento de ella y no regresara a casa hasta que yo me haya ido, ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?

Ginny lo decía en serio se había preocupado de que le hubiese caído mal a Harry el hecho de que ella se presentara así en su casa. Él noto su preocupación y le sonrió ampliamente.

–Mi vida ¿no te has dado cuanta de cuanto te extrañaba y la falta que me hacías?, creo que te lo he demostrado con todo mi cuerpo, pero me gustaría mucho que me dijeras que haremos el resto del año si es que no nos veremos mas, me haces muchísima falta y tampoco las cartas me eran suficientes.

Harry sabía que ella solo estaría el fin de semana a su lado así que trato de disfrutarlo al máximo; pasaron el resto del día en la cama amándose y platicando cada uno de sus respectivos trabajos, eso no les era suficiente y por fin llego el domingo por la noche, momento en que Ginny partiría ya con las maletas en la puerta y apunto de salir para el aeropuerto ella se detuvo.

– Harry, siento que no me puedo ir ¡Por favor, di algo que me haga quedarme.

Harry la miraba muy serio, se acerco y la abrazo, no decía ni una palabra solo la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y la abrazo muy fuerte, por fin pudo hablar no sin que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

–Ginny, mi amor, ¿Realmente crees que te detendría sabiendo que estas conquistando tus sueños?, no me creas tan egoísta mi amor. Por favor esto lo estas haciendo sumamente difícil, si no quieres irte por que no te guste realmente lo que estas haciendo lo entenderé y te aseguro que toda tu familia lo hará, nadie te dirá nada y podrás comenzar a pensar en que es lo que deseas hacer de verdad; pero comprende que si después de un tiempo de estar aquí vas a sentirte frustrada y a odiarme por haberte convencido a que te quedaras eso no estará bien para nuestra relación ahí se terminara y me odiaras.

La miraba directamente a los ojos y ambos estaba sollozando, simplemente ella lo abrazo aun mas fuerte y ya no dijo nada poco a poco se calmo lo toma de la mano y se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus maletas; ella comprendía que Harry tenía mucha razón en lo que le había dicho y que no era justo que ella buscara la forma de que él tomara una decisión por ella para poder culparlo después.

Muy calados entraron al aeropuerto Ginny con Harry de la mano se dirigió a la ventanilla para etiquetar su maletín y solicitar su pase de abordar.

La señorita que atendía a Ginny observo a Harry y le sonrió pícaramente cosa que no paso desapercibida para Ginny pero si ´para Harry que solo tenia os para Ginny ella frunció el seño y abrazo a Harry de la cintura mu pegado a ella, no le sorprendió a él y también hizo lo mismo y la beso en la mejilla tiernamente. La actitud de ambos le dejo muy claro a la intrusa que el ya tenia dueña y que estaba muy feliz de su cautiverio, por lo que solo sonrió y bajo la mirada hacía lo que estaba haciendo del boleto de Ginny.

–Harry –dijo Ginny un poco seria, –¿Entras muy temprano mañana al ministerio?

Su pregunta le sorprendió un poco sin saber por donde iban sus pensamientos.

–A las 9 como siempre, cuando no estamos en alerta entramos a esa hora ¿Por qué?

–Crees que me podrías acompañar a New Hampshire? –dijo ella con una mirada un poco angustiada.

El ni siquiera la miro se dirigió directamente a la mujer que los veía muy seria pero con una sonrisa en los ojos.

–Señor Potter, hay un lugar disponible al lado de la Señorita si usted desea se lo puedo proporcionar.

–Si, por favor, y muchas gracias –miraba sonriente a una Ginny feliz.

Ya no hubo mas caras largas, simplemente estuvieron abrasados y besándose furtivamente mientras esperaban en la sala de abordar del aeropuerto, por fin ya en sus asientos Harry pregunto:

–¿Por qué me pediste que viniera? –ella lo miró un poco sorprendida por que nunca espero esa pregunta, o si la espero fue en el momento en que le pedio que viniera con ella.

–¿No querías venir? –se le veía un poco dolida y preocupada.

–No es eso, y me imagine que lo pensaría por eso pregunte hasta ahora. –dijo el un poco divertido al darse cuenta de que había tenido razón al pensar que ella dudaría que quisiera acompañarla a donde se encontraba su equipo entrenando.

–Muy gracioso señor Potter, pero ya dime ¿No querías venir?

–Mi amor solo pregunte por que, si no hubiese querido te habría dicho que no simplemente, o te habría inventado algún pretexto, además jamás te habría mentido en mi hora de entrada al ministerio, en realidad es a las 7 en punto que debo de estar ahí pero ya me deben unas vacaciones, así que me las tomare por el tiempo que pueda estar contigo así sea un solo día –dijo cubriéndole los labios con sus dedos cuando ella quiso protestar por que le había mentido –Ginny te amo, no me regañes, ya le envié un patronus a Ron y otro a Quinnsley avisándoles.

–Muy bien, no se cuanto tiempo pueda estar contigo amor, tratare de que te acepten en el equipo para que les enseñes algunos amagos y así nos permitan quedarnos juntos por lo menos por un par de semana la entrenadora es una gran admiradora tuya así que no creo que me ponga muchos peros.

Pronto dejo de preocupase y comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía de Harry, estuvieron abrazados todo el viaje y cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de New Hampshire, Harry se encargo de las maletas y del taxi y en ese momento supo que se hospedaría en el mismo hotel que Ginny, cuando llegaron ella le dijo que fuera a su cuarto que ahí lo vería en unos momento que mientras acudiría a ver a la entrenadora de las arpías, para hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible y salir de ese pendiente.

–mmm, Ginny prefiero ir a comprar un poco de ropa a la tienda del hotel y un cepillo de dientes, te veré en la tienda cuando termines ya sabes que no soy muy bueno para escoger ropa, mientras me ocupare de mis cosas personales, y cuando termines me ayudas con unos pantalones y camisas ¿te parece bien?

–Si, perfecto, les diré que se lleven mi equipaje a la habitación mientras tanto, aquí te veo amor.

Así lo hicieron, Harry en realidad estaba preocupado por lo que pudieran decirle a Ginny, y comprendía que no debería de presionarla mucho, per pensándolo bien le agrado la población así que, podría quedarse por ahí por lo menos la semana que solicito de licencia, así, si no le permitían estar en los entrenamiento a lo mejor podía ver a Ginny cuando terminara de éstos y cenar o comer con ella, ya o pensarían juntos ahora que se vieran. Distraídamente empezó a escoger unos bóxers de algodón que eran los que mas cómodos le parecían, camisetas, calcetines, cepillo de dientes, pasta, un rastrillo para rasurarse, una loción para después de afeitarse, espuma; en eso estaba cuando unos brazos muy conocidos para el lo rodearon por la cintura y le dijeron:

–Asunto arreglado señor Potter, usted se encargara de entrenar a la buscadora y después de que termine de enseñarle sus trucos, ayudara en el entrenamiento de las demás jugadoras del equipo, ja, ja, ja, nunca pensé que sería tan fácil convencer a la entrenadora –quedaron frent6e a frente y el la beso suavemente en los labios cosa que ella correspondió y después siguió hablando emocionada –en cuanto le dije que tu te habías ofrecido a entrenarnos por un par de días –una semana– la interrumpió él.

–¡Una semana! ¿No me estas mintiendo amor? ¡Una semana, juntos! Es maravilloso. Bueno te sigo contando, cuando le dije que te habías ofrecido para entrenarnos y enseñarnos algunos trucos se puso feliz, creo que más por conocerte que por lo que nos enseñaras –dijo dubitativa. –Bueno con tu la mantengas a raya estará todo bien.

Harry rió con ganas y le volvió a dar un beso, después le mostro una a una las cosas que había escogido, obviamente pasando por alto los bóxers, cosa que a ella le enterneció mucho ya que lo conocía hasta sin ellos y ver los que se compraba no haría ningún cambio pero no dijo nada, escogieron roa suficiente para la semana que estaría en el poblado Harry y después se dirigieron a su cuarto, Harry pregunto antes de entrar.

–Ginny, ¿Estaremos muy lejos en el hotel? –Ella sonrió y abrió la puerta para que Harry se encontrara con sus maletas en el centro de la habitación. Eso le hizo sentirse mucho más feliz a Harry y ya no dijo nada cargo a Ginny para entrar a la habitación y los dos rieron felices.

Hicieron el amor sin que ninguno de los dos hubiese acomodado sus cosas, Harry sentía que conforme el tiempo pasaba su cuerpo parecía necesitar aun más la piel de Ginny.

Eran aun temprano, no había amanecido y él se encontraba despierto contemplando dormir a Ginny. Ella estaba con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de él mientras éste le acariciaba los cabellos rojos suavemente, tratando de no despertarla pero de comprobar que era ella y la tenía en sus brazos, que no estaba soñando como tantas veces había despertado en su habitación para encontrarse solo sin ella, un dejo de dolor paso por sus pupilas al pensar en su soledad cuando ella no estaba a su lado.

Ginny se despertó saboreando el olor de la piel de Harry, no se movió, no quería despertarlo, se daba cuenta que aun era de madrugada por que no había luz en la ventana de la habitación, en eso sintió la mano de él acariciando su cabello; unas enormes ganas de hacer le amor llenaron su ser, así que despacio, comenzó a acariciarlo, a besar su abdomen a posar suavemente sus labios en su piel, al momento el cuerpo entero de Harry respondió a sus caricias, le demostraba cuanto la había añorado lo mismo que ella a él, continuo sus caricias, recorriéndolo poco a poco, acaricio las partes mas intimas de él cosa que hizo que se estremeciera ante su caricia, ella no se inmuto ni le dio pena continuo con su exploración acariciándolo suavemente, recorrió su forma lentamente sintiendo como se endurecía bajo sus caricias, ella no soporto mas se sentía sumamente mojada, así que simplemente paso su pierna sobre el abdomen de él y comenzó la cabalgata, ella tenía el mando y él en ningún momento se opondría a ello, era feliz complaciéndola en todo, y esto nos ería una excepción, sonrió Harry mientras la dejaba hacerle el amor y él correspondía con la misma intensidad.

La mañana los sorprendió haciendo el amor, era muy poco lo que habían dormido, pero no les molestaba, estaban felices.

–Harry, –dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior. –hay algo que no te dije anoche pero que debes de saber antes de que vayamos al campo de entrenamiento.

Harry volteo a verla serio ante la carita angustiada de ella.

–¿Qué sucede Ginny? ¿Pasa algo?

–Por favor no te molestes, lo que hice solo fue para que nos permitieran estar juntos siempre que puedas venir, es que…

–Ginny tranquila, no pasa nada, dime que sucede.

–Bueno, cuando fui a ver a la entrenadora, no llevaba ningún plan, solo que en cuanto e dije que estabas aquí ella puso una cara muy lasciva, inmediatamente me pregunto a que habías venido y que donde te hospedarías que si querías podrías hacerlo en su habitación, eso me dio muchísimo coraje y le respondo que eso ya estaba resuelto que lo harías en la mis por que nos habíamos casado en secreto este fin de semana que fui a Londres y era nuestra luna de miel.

Habló muy rápido y mantuvo la cara baja, Harry al principio se sorprendió muchísimo pero después sonriendo se acerco a ella.

–Muy bien señora Potter, ¿A que hora tenemos que estar en el entrenamiento?

–¿Como me dijiste?, –pregunto Ginny asombrada.

–Señora Potter, ¿Se supone que ya lo eres no? Y es así como te llamara mucha gente –sonrió mientras le decía todo esto.

–¿No estas molesto?

–No, en realidad solo es cuestión de tiempo que seas la señora Potter por que te amo y me amas y si no nos hemos casado aun es por que ambos estábamos de acuerdo en terminar nuestras carreras y dedicarnos atrabajar un poco, pero por mi el mismo día que murió Voldemort me habría casado contigo.

Ginny no dijo nada más se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Sin percatarse en realidad de cómo y cuando cayeron ala cama volvieron a hacer el amor, se desnudaron lentamente uno al otro y se amaron sin que les importara el tiempo, en realidad el entrenamiento sería por la tarde y tenían toda la mañana libre así, que no importaba mucho que no salieran de la habitación.

Por fin cerca del medio día ambos se metieron abañar, volvieron a hacer el amor en la tina de baño del hotel, terminaron y se secaron uno al otro tiernamente, hasta que decidieron que deberían comer algo pues se sentían famélicos.

Cuando bajaron al comedor del hotel había muy poca gente así que nadie los molesto y después salieron a caminar por los alrededores del hotel haciendo la digestión y tiempo para ir al entrenamiento de Ginny por que ambos sabían en sus adentros que si regresaban a la habitación se olvidarían de todo y harían el amor sin parar mas que a descansar pero que no los sacarían de la habitación hasta el día siguiente y Ginny no podía dar ese lujo.

Por fin llego la hora de ir al campo de entrenamiento y se dirigieron hacia allá tomados de la mano, en su interior Ginny pensaba en no dejar ni un momento solo a Harry con ninguna de las arpías solas con él por que no quería tener que matar a nadie que se le acercara demasiado, ella sonrió levemente al pensar en todo esto y Harry se le quedo viendo con curiosidad.

–¿Qué sucede Ginny?

–Em, nada no te preocupes, solo recordaba estos cuatro días contigo y me siento feliz. –mintió ella pero muy convincentemente así que ya no el pregunto nada mas.

**Bueno muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen y una disculpa por tardar tantísimo en regresar con este capitulo, no me gusta mucho como queda pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin enviárselos y lo he borrado mas o menos 5 veces; así que no podía hacer mas. Por favor tengan un poco de paciencia con los horrores ortográficos ya que solo soy simple cirujano tratado de hacer literatura, muchas gracias nuevamente y estare aquí nuevamente con lo que sigue y muy pronto el final.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**¿Quien es Jhon Willson?**

Por fin llegaron a los vestidores del campo de Quiddich, ahí los esperaba en equipo en pleno, cuando la entrenadora del equipo hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, todas las jugadoras felicitaron a la pareja por su matrimonio, cosa que en parte les sorprendió a ambos ya que no esperaban que algo así fuera del conocimiento de todo el equipo pero, ni modo pensó Ginny; a Harry le divirtió muchísimo la situación.

Una vez que el alboroto del momento paso, fueron a cambiarse, las jugadoras ya estaban listas para que iniciara el entrenamiento así que se quedaron solo en los vestidores, ambos se cambiaron rápidamente para no hacer esperar al resto del equipo, pero fue Ginny la mas rápida y pronto estuvo fuera de los vestidores y se dirigió caminando lentamente hacia el campo, para darle tiempo a Harry que se cambiara y la alcanzara de esa manera entrarían juntos al campo y todas sus compañeras podrían una vez mas ver que él era de ella, nuevamente sonrió debido a sus pensamientos posesivos y asesinos.

De pronto unos fuertes brazos la tomaron posesivamente por la cintura, ella pensando que era Harry sonrió y giro levemente la cabeza para darle un beso, pero al momento de que lo hizo se dio cuenta d que o era Harry quien la tomaba posesivamente de la cintura.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Cómo te atreves a agarrarme así?, si Harry te ve tendré un grave problema con él, Jhon por favor, siempre te he dicho que estoy enamorada de él, ¿por que insistes en tratarme como si fuera de tu propiedad? Enriéndelo solo puedo ser tu amiga, nada mas.

Desde la puerta de los vestidores Harry observaba la escena, estaba muy enojado pero no sabia si salir y poner en evidencia a Ginny y el idiota con el que estaba besándose, o esperar haber que era lo que ella le decía, había aprendido a que las apariencias engañan en la academia de auror, pero el pecho le hervía de coraje, sin saber por que se medio oculto en la sombra del vestidor donde no pudiese ser visto y espero.

Unos instantes después, vio que el hombre soltaba a Ginny y se daba la media vuelta sonriendo, aparentemente estaba muy feliz; Harry pensó que era el momento indicado para salir de su escondite y ver que actitud tenia su pelirroja.

—Gracias por esperarme amor, —dijo Harry con fingida tranquilidad, Ginny se sobresalto al advertir se presencia tras de ella.

—No pensaras que te dejare solo ni un instante ¿verdad? No me fío de las arpías.

Diciendo esto se colgó del brazo de Harry de forma posesiva y como escondiéndose, buscando la protección de él; se encuentra asustada, pensó Harry, pero se preguntaba también si era por que el pudiese descubrir su doble juego o por que escondía algo que no quería que él supiese.

—Gin, ¿te sientes bien? Te noto un poco rara, algo te sucedes ¿quieres comentármelo? —pregunto Harry con un tono un poco preocupado, y lo estaba realmente, pues temía la respuesta de ella, no quería perderla pero tampoco la tendría a la fuerza y si ella estaba ilusionándose con alguien mas él no seria ningún estorbo para su felicidad, la quería demasiado para eso.

Ella, lo miro durante un instante, y muy lentamente le respondió en un murmullo que apenas y pudo escucharla.

—Si, si quiero contarte, pero ahora no es el momento, el equipo entero nos espera y no podemos seguir retrasando el entrenamiento, las chicas me mataran si por nuestra culpa salimos hasta la noche. Pero recuerda una sola cosa Harry ¡Te amo!

Después de decir aquello lo beso suavemente en los labios, a el n le dio tiempo ni siquiera de responderle por que cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba montando ya en su escoba y levantando el vuelo, las horas del entrenamiento aunque estuvieron interesantes y muy intensas ya que las Arpías jugaban con todo sin importar que fuera solo un entrenamiento, a Harry s ele hicieron eternas, por fin ya que casi empezaba a obscurecer, dieron por terminada la jornada del día y quedaron libres para darse una ducha en los vestidores o partir a sus dormitorios o a donde mejor les conviniera.

Ellos dos optaron por irse a bañar a su dormitorio y así podrían hacerlo juntos, a él le encantaba bañarse con ella y a parecer era reciproco el gusto.

Harry parloteo un poco de camino de regreso al hotel pero ella iba muy callada, apenas y respondía a lo que él le decía, así que mejor opto por callarse también y no decir nada, se imaginaba lo que venia después, pero no se lo pondría muy difícil, llegando al hotel trataría de conseguir algún pasaje para Londres y se marcharía, fue un error venir con ella, debió de darse cuenta que cuando ella lo invito lo hizo por el calor del fin de semana que habían pasado juntos, pero quizás ella ese viaje lo había hecho para terminar la relación con él, y no se lo había permitido al ser tan efusivo con ella, sabia que lo quería además de que le preocuparía la reacción de su familia al enterarse que lo había botado, pero, trataría de que pensaran que había sido él y no ella quien había decidido terminar, si eso haría, no podía permitir que ella tuviera dificultades con su familia a causa de él.

Ambos iban muy callados al tomar el ascensor a su habitación Harry ya no podía con la tensión.

Harry pasó la tarjeta magnética por la entrada de la puerta de su habitación para que pudiesen entrar.

—Harry, yo, necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante y un poco incomodo así que por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine de explicarte todo, ¿quieres?

Harry se quedo muy serio, mirándola fijamente, sus ojos demostraban que estaba sufriendo, eso le partió el corazón, no quería verla sufrir así que mejor le ahorraría el mal rato.

—Gin, tranquila no te preocupes, no pasa nada, ya se lo que quieres decirme y… —tubo que detenerse, su vos estaba a punto de traicionarlo, una vez que sintió que lo había controlado continuo, —como te decía, se lo que vas a decirme, no te molestes, ni te angusties, lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto, si te hubiera dejado explicarme cando fuiste a Londres, quizás habría sido mas fácil para los dos; ahora mismo conseguiré mi pasaje a Londres, a la gente de tu equipo diles por ahora que… Que tuve que irme con urgencia y pues, después de un tiempo podrás decirles que nos divorciamos por que ya no te amo, por que te fui infiel, lo que a ti se te ocurra, para mi estará bien.

Harry lentamente le dio la espalda al terminar de hablar, no quería que ella lo viera llorar, eso la haría sentirse peor y quizás trataría d quedarse con el por no hacerlo sufrir, pero así no la quería con él.

Ginny no podía salir de su asombro, ¿Harry se estaba disculpando? ¿Él se sentía culpable, por estar ahí con ella? No entendía nada, se iba, Harry estaba hablando al aeropuerto para tratar de conseguir un pasaje de regreso a Londres mientras Ginny se encontraba como clavada en el piso tratando de entender que era lo que había pasado ahí.

—¡Cuelga inmediatamente ese teléfono Harry Potter!, ¿Estas tratando de abandonarme en plena luna de miel? ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando que sucede? —las palabras salían atropelladamente de la boca de Ginny, fue tal el tono en el que le hablo que Harry colgó el teléfono inmediatamente, y en la calla llena de signos de que se encontraba llorando, apareció un expresión de total asombro, que si Ginny no hubiese estado tan molesta y desconcertada, habría soltado la carcajada pues se veía sumamente cómico.

—Ginny, yo, solo quería hacerte las cosas mas fáciles, ¿Por qué me gritas? —dijo entre sorprendido, divertido y molesto.

—¿A que te refieres? —le espeto, mas divertida que molesta por su cara.

—A que quería hacerte mas fácil el terminar nuestra relación, quiero que seas feliz Ginebra Molly Weasley, te amo, te amo lo suficiente como para entender que quizás no puedas serlo a mi lado y que te hayas enamorado de alguien mas. —termino diciendo Harry ante la cara seria de su novia. —Los vi besándose, cuando salí del vestidor trate de alcanzarte y tu estabas con alguien así que no quise interrumpir y mejor me espere a que se fuera.

—¡Ah! ¿Me viste en el campo con Jhon? ¿Por qué no te acercaste en ese momento y aclaraste las cosas? ¿Por qué prefieres huir, y no luchas por mi, Por nosotros?

Harry no entendía el por que de su enojo, él no alcanzaba a comprender por que le seguía gritando. La cara e consternación de Harry fue lo que la calmo, por que se dio cuenta de que no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y que estaba tratando de ser una vez más el que se sacrificara por la felicidad de los demás.

—Harry, te amo, si me ha sido tan difícil hablar contigo es precisamente por que pensé que querrías salir corriendo a matar a Jhon cuando te contara que me beso a la fuerza, —él trato de salir corriendo del cuarto pero ella estaba entre la puerta y él, así que lo detuvo de los brazos, mientras se daba cuenta de que ya llevaba la varita en la mano. —tranquilízate, déjame que te cuente completamente como son las cosas, y no, no voy a dejar que salgas hasta que estés tranquilo.

Harry dejo de forcejear tratando de salir del cuarto y s ele quedo mirando de una forma que ella, no comprendía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry y si la preocupaba un poco por que en sus expresivos ojos, el dolor que había en ellos paso a ser furia, odio, ternura, dolor nuevamente; de pronto solo sintió los labios de él que trataban de abrirse paso a través de los de ella, la besaba con pasión, dolor, rabia contenida, y al mismo tiempo que reclama sus besos como suyos, era un beso tierno, que le demostraba el gran amor que sentía por ella.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos se encontraban sumamente rojos, ella le sonrió y dijo:

—Amor ¿Qué te parece si platicamos mientras nos damos un baño de tina? ¿No se te antoja? —dijo ella de forma seductora, que implicaba mucho mas que bañarse o platicar.

Con una sonrisa se dejo llevar al baño se desvistieron uno al otro, y juntos pusieron el agua a la temperatura que les era agradable, después de algunos momentos en que se enjabonaron uno a otro sin dejar de besarse estaban relajados, disfrutando del agua caliente, por fin él toco el tema.

—Gin, ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucede con ese tipo?

—Mfm, creo que debemos hablarlo, pero por favor, prométeme que no harás nada alocado, no iras a reclamarle nada, o no te cuento absolutamente nada.

Ella espero a que él procesara la información y que le respondiera que se lo prometía.

—Bien, ese chico se llama Jhon Willson, es el encargado de mantener el campo en buen estado y también es el sobrino de la entrenadora del equipo, lo conocí al día siguiente que llegue a este lugar, yo siempre me quedo después de que el entrenamiento termina a practicar un poco mas, ya que no tenia ninguna urgencia por venir a una habitación vacía. —al decir esto lo acaricio y beso en el pecho donde estaba recargada, cosa que a el le produjo un poco de excitación, pero no dijo nada. Después continúo con su narración.

—En una ocasión me quede mas de lo que había hecho regularmente y ya estaba oscuro cuando e dirigí a los vestidores a cambiarme, prendí las luces, pero casi inmediatamente alguien las apago, y en ese momento escuche que se cerraban puertas con cerrojo y me dio muchísimo miedo, grite tratando de que se dieran cuenta de que aun estaba dentro, al tercer o cuarto grito apareció Jhon, sonriéndome y disculpándose diciendo que pensaba que ya nadie estaba ahí. Así fue como lo conocí, después empezó a venir mas temprano a los entrenamientos con el pretexto de acompañar a su tía, y se quedaba hasta que yo terminaba de entrenar, en algunas ocasiones, cenamos juntos, pero yo siempre le hablaba de ti y de cuanto te extrañaba, hace aproximadamente 2 semanas, el fin de semana anterior a que fuera yo a Londres, él se me declaro diciéndome que estaba enamorado de mi, no pongas esa cara amor, yo le respondí que sabia perfectamente que yo te amaba a ti y que nunca podríamos ser mas que unos buenos amigos, no lo había vuelto a ver hasta esta tarde y cuando me agarro de la cintura pensé que eras tu por eso gire la cabeza para besarte, pero al darme cuenta de que no eras tu reaccione y lo rechace pero era muy tarde tenia toda la ventaja y me beso. Me imagino que eso fue lo que tú viste.

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza, Ginny podía sentir los bazos y manos de muy tensos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, se dio cuenta como conforme su relato iba fluyendo Harry se le tensaban todos los músculos.

—¿Ginny, tendrás libre este fin de semana también?

A ella le sorprendió la pregunta, ya que se había quedado callada esperando que le dijera algo respecto a lo que estaban platicando así que la pregunta de Harry la tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

—Supongo que si ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada, ah y no te preocupes por el pasado no lo matare, pero que se cuide de acercarte a ti en el futuro.

Con estas palabra y una intrigada Ginny se dio por zanjado el tema, por fine el agua se empezó a enfriar y decidieron mejor, irse a la cama, esa noche no hicieron el amor, cada uno estaba pensativo, Harry en lo que le propondría hacer a Ginny el fin de semana que tenia libre y se avecinaba y Ginny se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amado.

---------------------------------------

_**Amigos nuevamente perdonen el retraso pero este capitulo ha sido escrito 3 veces cosa que por lo regular no hago pero n me gustaba como estaba quedando, ahí se los dejo a su amable consideración y pues muchas gracias por los reviws. Ya pronto viene el final de esta historia para que no se aburran de algo tan largo.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

**Sorpresa, sorpresa, sorpresa.**

Era viernes y el fin de semana tan esperado por Harry y Ginny por fin llegaba, Harry había hablado en secreto con la entrenadora de las Arpías; tenía que asegurarse que tendrían por lo menos un par de semanas antes de que Ginny tuviese que regresar a entrenar para su primer partido.

Cuando por fin termino ese entrenamiento del viernes, Ginny se despidió de sus compañeras de equipo, deseándoles felices vacaciones y partió alegremente tomada de la mano de Harry.

Nadie noto que desde un punto oscuro del campo ambos eran observados por Jhon, el cual no tenia una mirada muy feliz, veía con odio a Harry.

Se dieron un baño muy rápido ya que Harry le dijo que tenían el tiempo justo de llegar al aeropuerto y que los esperaban en la madriguera esa misma noche a cenar, así que eso no les daba mucho margen para tardarse; a Ginny le extraño tanta prisa por llegar a Londres y mas aun que era llegar directamente a la madriguera la casa de sus padres, pero Harry le había dicho que tenían una noticia importante que darles a todos Ron y Hermione, y que habían solicitado una cena familiar, obviamente con todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley, mas Harry, cosa que a ella le dio mucha risa y le dijo –Harry, siempre has sido un miembro mas de la familia, si mis padres no te adoptaron legalmente es por que te seguro que no s eles ocurrió pero eres un hijo más para ellos, y un hermano para mis hermanos.

Llegaron justo a tiempo al aeropuerto cuando ya todos se encontraban abordando y ellos fueron los último en abordar, Harry estuvo muy callado durante todo el movimiento previo al abordaje del avión y ahí sentados no parecía que fuera a ser diferente. En cuanto despego el avión, Harry volteo a verla y…

–Ginny, necesito preguntarte algo muy importante antes e que lleguemos a Londres –soltó de pronto Harry.

Ella estaba a punto de responderle, cuando una aeromoza llegó al lado de ellos, le cerro un ojo a Harry y este correspondió con una seña similar, cosa que molesto muchísimo a Ginny, y cuando esta estaba a punto de reclamarle la aeromoza se desplazo al asiento siguiente permitiendo que un carro de servicio fuera llevado al lado de Harry y de él sacaron muchas rosas rojas, dos copas de champang, hicieron que los asientos delanteros se convirtieran en una mesa de manera que pudieran poner ahí los ramos de flores; acomodar las copas una frente a cada uno de ellos y sirvieron una comida que más parecía de un restaurante de lujo que de un avión.

En ese momento se dio cuenta Ginny que se encontraban totalmente solos en la sección de primera clase ya que no había un solo pasajero más en ella, después de servirles la cena y que Harry les agradeciera los aeromozos que lo habían hecho se despidieron deseándoles buen provecho a Harry y a una Ginny totalmente estupefacta que solo acato a mover la cabeza afirmativamente y no pudo articular palabra.

–Mi amor, pensé, que como el viaje es un poco largo te gustaría tomar una comida decente durante el viaje, ya se que tu mamá guisa riquísimo pero, comer un poco aquí creo que evitará que lleguemos muriéndonos de hambre y que estemos desesperados para que sirvan de cenar, ¿No piensas igual? –dijo simplemente Harry.

–Si, por supuesto, pero… ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado?, digo ya se que estamos solos en toda la sección pero, creo que es demasiado –le respondió ella.

–No, nada es demasiado para mi amor, además me tome la molestia de escoger el menú para que nos sirvieran en este viaje, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Diciendo esto empezó a destapar los recipientes de comida, tomo el plato de ella y le sirvió una sopa de marisco que se veía y olía realmente delicioso, el estomago de Ginny rugió ante el olor del caldo, ella se apeno un poco.

–Creo, que tengo mas hambre de la que yo misma me había dado cuenta, además huele delicioso ¿Es un platillo muggle?

–Así es, se llama sopa de mariscos, es más bien un platillo mexicano de una región llamada Veracruz, yo lo conocí en realidad hace poco, pero me pareció muy rico.

–Bueno, por lo menos huele muy rico. –le dijo ella tomando su plato de las manos de él.

Harry sonrió, había temido un poco que a ella ni siquiera le llamara la atención el platillo. Él hizo los honores durante toda la comida, cuando llegaron al postre, él sirvió una especie de natilla, que iba en una copa, se veía muy rico pero Ginny ya no lo quería tomar.

–Gracias amor, pero ya no puedo comer más, estoy realmente llena.

–¡Vamos Ginny! Prueba el postre veras que esta muy sabroso, anda.

–No ya no quiero comer más, creo que con lo que hoy he comido he subido unos 10 kilos, y cuando regrese a entrenar me pesará haberlo subido, además si como más no llegare a cenar a la casa de mis pares y mi madre me matará. Tú lo sabes.

Era tal la cara de frustración y de decepción de Harry, que ella, tomó de sus manos el postre y con una pequeña cuchara, tomo un poco, al meter la cuchara sintió que el fondo no parecía tan profundo, o ¿sería que había algo ahí? Miro a Harry para decírselo, pero él estaba tan concentrado en verla comer, que decidió mejor darle gusto y probar un poco de aquel postre.

Una vez que lo hubo probado e pareció realmente delicioso, así que siguió comiendo. Lo extraño es que no todo el tiempo chocaba la cuchara con aquello que se encontraba en el fondo del recipiente, la curiosidad de Ginny fue mayor que sus reglas de etiqueta y se puso a pescar con la cuchara lo que había en el fondo.

Después de un poco de esfuerzo, consiguió sacar del fondo un anillo, el anillo era delgado, con un una G y una H pequeñas y un diamante no muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño, que parecía estar uniendo ambas letras, los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas.

–Gin, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? –preguntó Harry tomando de la cuchara el anillo y limpiándolo con un poco de agua de la una copa y su servilleta y ofreciéndoselo a su novia.

–¡Harry! ¡Oh! Harry, si, por supuesto que sí quiero, ¿Hace cuanto que tienes ese anillo contigo? Yo no me di cuenta de que hubieras salido en ningún momento a comprarlo.

–Bueno, Gin, en realidad lo tengo conmigo desde que aceptaste regresar a mi lado.

El resto del viaje lo realizaron abrazados, Ginny feliz contemplando su bello anillo, Harry feliz contemplando a su amada.

Una vez que llegaron a Londres, se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la madriguera donde los esperaban ya todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley, con sus respectivas parejas, así como Andrómeda con Teddy y el ministro de magia Shackebot.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

**¡Felicidad!**

Habían pasado 15 días, desde que llegaron a la madriguera y ese día era el día de su boda, ¡No podía creerlo! Se casaría con Harry, todo había sido muy rápido los últimos 15 días, al parecer cuando llegaron ya se habían planeado la mitad de las cosas que deberían prepara para su boda, eso no le importaba realmente, ya que lo que ella deseaba era ser por fin la Sra. Potter.

Sonaba bonito, a ella le gustaba como se oía; lo más importante era que celebrarían con su familia el sueño más grande de ella, su boda con el celebre Harry Potter, se veía al espejo y lo que veía le agradaba, la imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en su habitación era la de una mujer joven, con un semblante feliz, vestida con un traje de novia blanco, ceñido en la parte superior del talle que resaltaba las formas de Ginny, y en la parte de abajo era una falda unida al talle con unos cuantos volantes y una cola muy larga.

Ginny al contemplarse recordó lo difícil que fue que eligiera ese traje que al final fue comprado por Harry en una tienda de novias del Londres muggle, ella había recorrido con su madre todas las tiendas de vestidos de novia del barrio mágico y ninguno le había gustado, además había muy poco tiempo para que alguno de los diseñadores magos le hiciera uno a su gusto así que por consejo de Harry fueron al Londres muggle donde encontré éste traje que le fascino, Harry lo ´pago como corresponde a una pareja, y según era tradición, pero nunca la vio con el puesto y ni siquiera, lo había visto en el maniquí de la tienda, ya que la Sra. Weasley y Hermione insistieron en que era de mala suerte que el novio viera a la novia con el vestido puesto antes de la boda, una superstición de la que se rieron juntos pero que por si las dudas respetaron.

Esa mañana era mañana de la boda, sería en el patio de la madriguera como había sido la de Bill, a ellos les gusto la idea cuando la propuso el Sr. Weasley, así que nuevamente se agrando el patio y entre sus hermanos y su madre lo habían arreglado y decorado, un pastel de 15 pisos con adornos de boda se encontraba ya en la mesa de honor y solo esperaban a que los novios bajaran pues todos los invitados incluyendo al ministro de magia se encontraban abajo.

–Hermione ¿ya esta esperándome abajo Harry? –pregunto la pelirroja, apartando su vista de la imagen del espejo.

La interpelada respondió –No lo se Ginny, estaba junto con Ron en su habitación arreglándose pero enseguida lo averiguo y te aviso, ya sabes que no debes de bajar hasta que el se encuentre esperándote para que se realice la ceremonia. –dijo muy seria Hermione.

Ginny sólo sonrío ante las palabras de su amiga, demostrando con eso que ya lo sabía. Hermione salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Ron que era donde se arreglaba Harry, mientras tanto en la habitación de Ron, Harry estaba con una toalla amarrada fuertemente a su cintura mientas trataba de aplacarse el cabello recién lavado, pues se había bañado para arreglarse para su boda, sentado en la cama Ron lo veía, él ya estaba listo desde hacían un rato.

–Harry apúrate que ya se esta haciendo tarde Ginny me matara si no estas ahí a tiempo.

–No puedo hacer que mi cabello se quede peinado, oye se te bien esa túnica de gala, nada que ver con la que te enviaron para el baile del torneo de los 3 magos. ¿No crees? Ron, estoy nervioso ¿Qué sucedería si Ginny no baja o simplemente dice que no al ministro cuando nos este casando?

–Ja, ja, ja, Harry por favor, ella esta enamorada de ti desde los 10 años, no es posible que pienses que pude llegar a decir que no ja, ja, ja, –Ron se revolcaba en su cama riendo a carcajadas cuando Hermione entro a la recamara.

Harry inmediatamente se cubrió el torso desnudo con su camiseta blanca, y grito.

– ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta antes de entrar?

– ¡No le grites! Aunque si es cierto amor, debiste haber tocado la puerta.

–Perdona Harry, vine por encargo de Ginny a saber si ya estaban listos pero veo, que aun no, por favor apúrense que ya se hace tarde y al final Ginny será la que te tenga que esperar en frente de todo el mundo y tu Ronald no se por que le has permitido que se demore tanto, deberías haberlo presionado. –Diciendo esto salió dejando a los dos con cara de perplejidad, Harry rápidamente se puso la camisa y la túnica de gala, que mas bien parecía un smoking muggle, el cual tenía un ramito de azares en la solapa, lo mismo que la túnica negra de Ron ya que él junto con Hermione serían los padrinos de boda de Harry y Ginny.

Cuando por fin estuvo listo Harry, aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que el pelo se le acomodara, cosa que no podía conseguir bajaron juntos él y Ron, antes éste último toco en la puerta de la habitación de Ginny y cuando Hermione se asomo por la puerta éste le dio un rápido beso en los labios, y le dijo que en ese momento estaban ya bajando Harry y el al patio para esperar a Ginny.

Dentro del cuarto Ginny se sentía aun más nerviosa que al principio del arreglo.

– ¡Cálmate Ginny! Te pondré el velo y bajaremos enseguida. –dijo Hermione.

En eso estaban cuando entro al cuarto la Sra. Weasley.

–Mi niña hermosa, Hermione, me permitirías colocarle el velo a Ginny yo misma por favor, Quisiera tener ese recuerdo en mi mente por siempre, mi única hija se casa por fin, y nada menos que con el chico que siempre considere como un hijo más ahora lo será realmente.

Mientras decía todo esto tomo de las manos de Hermione, que había asentido con la cabeza, el velo de novia de su hija y lo coloco con muchísimo cuidado y con todo el amor que sentía por su hija.

Cuando hubo terminado, Ginny se dio la media vuelta y abrazó a su madre, la quería muchísimo y se daba cuenta de que no solo era importante para ella este día si no también para los integrantes de su familia y para todas las personas que los querían a ambos.

Por fin bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el patio, al pasar el umbral de la puerta se percato de que todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí, desde los miembros del ED que sobrevivieron a la batalla final, hasta sus compañeras del equipo de las harpías, a las cuales Harry les explicaba que estaban haciendo las cosas publicas para evitar conflictos con la familia de Ginny, cosa que a todas le enterneció muchísimo y estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo, también se encontraba ahí la entrenadora del equipo, y Ginny temió que hubiese llevado con ella a su sobrino pero no fue así.

Más adelante se encontraban sus hermanos con sus respectivas novias y esposas, después sus padres y por último estaba Harry con Ron a su lado. Su padre se acerco a tomarla del brazo, para conducirla y entregársela a Harry junto al cual se coloco Molly, en representación de Lily Evans, cosa que había pedido directamente Harry diciéndole a la Sra. Weasley que él la veía como la representación de su madres desde esas primeras vacaciones que había sido rescatado por los gemelos y Ron del encierro en que lo tenían sus tíos.

Obviamente ella había aceptado llorando, y agradeciendo a Harry que se sintiera así ya que para ellos era un hijo más sin importar quienes hubiesen sido sus padres.

Harry al ver a Ginny en el umbral de la puerta de salida al patio, se quedó con la boca abierta hasta que la señora Weasley le dijo en el oído –Harry cierra la boca se te va a meter una mosca.

Harry la cerro automáticamente, poniendo una cara sería pero muy roja, mientras tanto Ginny caminaba hacia ellos con paso lento, firme, y una sonrisa en los labios que era reproducida en sus ojos, se veía radiante y feliz.

–Harry, te entrego a mi única hija, sabiendo que la cuidaras y harás muy feliz –dijo el señor Weasley, extendiendo la mano en la que llevaba la de Ginny hacia Harry al llegar a donde éste se encontraba.

–Ginny, te entrego a Harry, sabiendo que as el hombre que has amado desde que tenías diez años, que él te corresponde de igual manera y que uno al otro se cuidaran y harán muy feliz mutuamente –dijo la Señora Weasley acercando la mano derecha de Harry que sostenía en la propia hacia su hija.

Se tomaron ambos de la mano, sonriéndose con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y así se acercaron hacía el ministro que los casaría, durante toda la ceremonia estuvieron tranquilos escuchando al ministro, cuando llego el momento de decir sus votos le toco inicialmente a Harry.

–Señor Harry Jeims Potter Evans, Sus votos por favor –dijo el ministro.

–Ginny, creo que decir aquí que eres la mujer de mi vida sería tanto como redundar, por que no creo que haya en el mundo nadie que nos conozca que no lo sepa, por eso frente a todas estas personas quiero asegurarte que me esforzare día a día por hacerte feliz, por que nunca necesites nada, por complacerte en todos los sentidos y en todas las maneras a mi alcance. También quiero que seas además de mi mejor amiga, mi nova por siempre, que tengas la certeza que puedes confiar en mi en cualquier momento por que siempre estaré ahí para ti. –Dijo Harry, con voz emocionada viendo a su amor a los ojos.

–Señorita Ginnevra Molly Weasley, por favor sus votos –dijo el ministro.

–Harry, en este momento que es uno de los mas felices de mi vida, por que me uno al hombre que como mi madre dijo ha sido el amor de mi vida desde que era una niña, quiero prometerte que siempre estaré para ti, que me esforzare por cubrir todas tus necesidades y por ser el puerto seguro y tranquilo donde encontraras amor, paz y felicidad en cualquier momento. Que entre mas difíciles parezcan las cosas, estando juntos arreglemos todo aquello que se nos pueda presentar. –dijo Ginny emocionada también, tanto que se le quebró la voz al terminar sus votos.

El ministro los declaro oficialmente casados y Harry beso a su ahora esposa, no bien habían juntado sus labios cuando un cúmulo de gritos y aplausos se escucho provenientes de los asistentes a su boda.

Pronto todos corrieron a abrazarlos, los primero en llegar junto a ellos fueron Ron y Hermione que felices por que sus amigo al fin habían decidido casarse ye estar juntos el tiempo que sus respectivos trabajos se los permitieran.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

**¡Felicidades Harry y Ginny!.**

Como era de esperarse la fiesta siguió adelante después de los abrazos y felicitaciones de todos los presentes, la señora Molly aviso que todos podían pasar a la mesa que la comida estaba servida.

Como habían agrandado el patio de la madriguera por medio de magia, todo había cabido perfectamente sin que se viera amontonado, pero, mientras todos comían Charlie, Bill y Persi, se habían puesto a la tarea de quitar el altar y las sillas de la ceremonia para dejar en su lugar una romántica pista de baile donde los novios bailarían su primer vals de casados y después lo harían cot dos los demás invitados.

La comida pasó sin contratiempos, todos reían felices y se les podía ver en los ojos a Harry y Ginny que eran los que más estaban disfrutando del momento.

En la mesa de honor se encontraban por supuesto los novios, sus padrinos (Hermione y Ron) Los papas de la novia, y así como descuidadamente habían dejado 3 sillas vacías, las cuales hubiesen correspondían a Lily y James Potter y a tercera para Siruis Black, la familia de Harry.

Nadie había comentado nada cuando Harry mientras ayudaba un poco a sus cuñados a poner las mesas y arreglar el patio, había agregado las sillas al mismo tiempo que agrandaban la mesa, esas sillas estaban al lado de su amiga Hermione, la cual no dijo nada y simplemente se sentó y trato de no pensar en lo que las sillas vacías significaban para su amigo.

Cuando estaban terminando de comer, Harry se puso en pie, le dio la mano a su ahora esposa para que también se levantara, ella le sonrió y tomo su mano levantándose de la silla.

Ambos tomaron sus copas, y Harry pidió silencio, a lo que todos accedieron gustosos, se pusieron a su vez de pie todo y cada uno de los invitados a esa fiesta.

— Ginny, enfrente de todos nuestros amigos, tu familia que ahora oficialmente también se convierte en la mía, aunque como ya en alguna ocasión lo hemos hablado, desde ese día en que tuve la suerte de que Ron se sentara en el mismo vagón del tren de Howards a mi lado y nos hicimos amigos, así como de Hermione, quien se ha convertido no solo en mi mejor amiga si no también en una hermana para mi, desde ese día tuve dos hermanos, yo que jamás había conocido el cariño de una.

Gracias Ron por haberme prestado a tu familia durante todo este tiempo y haberme hecho conocer el cariño y el calor de un hogar, Gracias Hermione por ser la mejor hermana y amiga que nadie pudo tener jamás. Como te decía Ginny, aquí delante de todos ellos, te prometo consagrarme a hacerte feliz, y que siempre estemos juntos ¡Brindo por mi esposa! —dijo Harry feliz y emocionado.

Ginny bebió de su copa sin quitar los ojos de su marido, trataba de controlar las lágrimas, de no llorar pero estaba muy emocionada por las palabras de Harry.

Los invitados, dijeron salud, brindando de buen grado con Harry, y después empezaron los integrantes del ED a decir en coro — Ginny, respondele, que le responda, que le responda, que le responda, que le responda.

Ella les sonrió inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de que lo haría, a lo que todos guardaron silencio esperando por las palabras de la ahora esposa y señora Potter.

—Harry, te agradezco tus palabras y te a mi vez te prometo hacerte feliz, o por lo menos intentarlo día a día, no te prometo que vamos a tener una vida fácil y que nunca tendremos problemas, por que sería una mentira, pero lo que si pedo prometerte es que enfrentaremos esos problemas siempre juntos, apoyándonos el uno en el otro y así uniendo nuestras fuerzas para sacar adelante cualquier cosa que se nos presente. Respecto a lo que decías de nuestra familia, y digo nuestra por que desde ese día en el andén del tren en que te conocimos los Weasley, pasaste a ser pare integral de nosotros. Mi mamá y mi papá siempre te han visto como un hijo, siempre has sido uno más de sus hijos, se angustian por ti como por cualquiera de nosotros.

Ahora que lo pienso no se como no se les ocurrió nunca adoptarte legalmente a que fueras un Weasley con apellido y todo. Te amo Harry James Potter ¡Salud por mi esposo!

Todos los presentes apoyaron el brindis de Ginny con aplauso y un salud que a todos les salía del corazón, absolutamente todos en la fiesta sabían lo mucho que se amaban esos dos, hasta las compañeras de las arpías sabían que Ginny y Harry se adoraban.

El señor Weasley, pidió silencio a los presentes golpeando su copa con su varita, para que todos lo escucharan.

—Harry, no te puedo decir bienvenido a la familia por que eso lo hicimos Molly y yo desde el primer verano que viniste a pasarlo con nosotros, fuiste, eres y serás siempre un hijo más para Molly y yapara mi, quiero que quede muy claro que pienso que no podía haber escogido mi hija a un mejor mago, ni a un mejor hombre para enamorarse y decidir casarse, te recuerdo que si bien te llevas a mi mas grande tesoro, confió en ti y en que la protegerás siempre y la harás muy feliz, así de radiante como la veo hoy al convertirse no en la señora Potter por le hecho de ser un apellido famoso, si no en la esposa de su verdadero amor Harry. Y no quiero ser ave de mal agüero, ero si quiero dejar muy claro algo y creo que es el momento oportuno, si un día por la razón que ustedes tengan, decidieran separas, Harry siempre serás un hijo para notros y aunque Ginny siempre contara con nuestro apoyo tu nunca tendrás que dejar de venir a esta casa ni alejarte de nosotros tu familia.

Y bueno ya no los aburro con tanta charla, ¡Salud por los esposos!

Todos respondieron un salud, y Harry emocionado agrego un gracias a ambos señores Weasley que lo veían emocionados y que Molly Weasley había apoyado en cada una de las palabras a su esposo.

Cuando estaban a punto de volver a tomar asiento Ron les pidió que esperaran y que él también tenía un brindis para la pareja.

—Harry, hermano, para mi estos años, no he tenido solo 6 hermanos, he tenido 7, y solo 7 por que Hermione siempre fue la mujer de mi vida no una hermana para mi, aunque no me haya dado cuenta inmediatamente bueno lo quiero decir es que además de mi mejor amigo eres uno más de mis hermanos, que espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hermana, pero que también ella te haga muy feliz a ti, que siempre estén juntos y que no haya ninguna tontería que los separe, por que se que tu la amas a ella de verdad y creo que mi hermana te corresponde con la misma intensidad. Por favor sean felices siempre y compartan esa felicidad con nosotros de vez en cuando. ¡Felicidades esposos!

Hermione veía emocionada a Ron, ella sabia que era tierno, pero siempre se esforzaba por esconder esa parte de su carácter de todo el mundo, así que hoy hubiese dejado de lado esas precauciones para poder desearles felicidades a su hermana y a su mejor amigo era un avance, quizás Ron empezaba a cambiar realmente.

Así continuaron los brindis de arte de los amigos y el ministro de magia de los profesores de Howards y de cada uno de los que tenia algo que decir o que deseaba exponer en voz alta los beneplácitos para la feliz pareja. Ya empezaba a anochecer cuando por fin terminaron los brindis y felicitaciones a la pareja, ellos se hablan levantado de la mesa de honor y habían pasado por la mesa de cada uno de sus invitados donde brindaron con ellos y bromearon felices, cuando empezaba a obscurecer, Los músicos comenzaron un suave vals, y llamaron a la pareja a que lo bailaran como su primer pieza de esposos.

Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano caminaron hacia el centro de la pista donde suavemente comenzaron a bailar muy juntos.

—Sr. Potter lo amo, y hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida —dijo tiernamente Ginny en el oído de Harry.

—Señora Potter, la amo con todo mí ser y también es uno de los días más felices de mi vida. —Le respondió Harry también a oído.

Mientras bailaban él escondió su cara en el cuello de ella y la comenzó a besar suavemente, sabía que nadie podía verlo ya que el cabello de Ginny y el velo del vestido lo escondían perfectamente, además que al tenerla tan cerca y aspirar el suave aroma del cabello de ella no había podido resistirse a su cuello y hombro desnudos. Ella se estremeció con el contacto de los labios de Harry En su piel desnuda, disfruto de la caricia cerrando los ojos y recargando su cara en el hombro de él, así la mantenía oculta de cualquiera que pudiese estar mirándolos y que no se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que la estremecía Harry al besarla.

Harry levanto su cabeza al sentir el estremecimiento de Ginny en sus brazos y busco sus labios, deseaba besarla, no le importaba que estuviese todo el mundo viéndolos, era ya su esposa y quería besarla, salir de ahí corriendo con ella y tenerla para él solo.

No se dieron cuenta de que de pronto una luz blanca los envolvió, dejándolos a ellos dentro de esa luz y a los invitados y la familia que estaba alrededor del alo de luz, aunque todos podían ver a la pareja y lo que sucedía dentro de ese domo luminoso, nadie podía acercárseles aunque los Weasley lo intentaron varias veces.

Dentro aparecieron 7 personas, no eran totalmente sólidas pero tampoco eran absolutamente incorpóreas, al verlas los Weasley dejaron de tratar de penetrar el domo de luz y se quedaron muy quietos observando lo que dentro sucedía.

Harry y Ginny aun abrazados pero ahora totalmente conciente de lo que sucedía miraban a los seres que se habían aparecido frente a ellos, Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar ante la cara sonriente de Fred que estaba ahí extendiéndole los brazos para indicarle que se acercara a él.

—Ginny, ¡felicidades hermanita! te vez feliz, Harry hermano, felicidades, no podía dejar de venir a decirles que se que serán muy felices, y que no tiene que sentir pena o tristeza por mi, como podrán darse cuenta me encuentro muy bien, y estoy con ustedes todo el tiempo compartiendo su felicidad, hermanita no quiero lagrimas. Hoy no debes llorar, hoy es un día feliz para ti para ustedes —dijo extendiéndole su mano derecha a Harry, dejando de abrazar a Ginny que no podía pronunciar palabra de la emoción, Harry se la tomo y se fundió en un sincero abrazo con Fred —Cuídala cuñado, lo mismo que a toda tu familia, que sean felices, Ginny dale un besos a mama y papa y un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de mis hermanos, a George dile que nunca esta solo que deje de compadecerse que ya me aburrió jajajaja —después de decir esto, que todos podían escuchar y ver como si se encontraran en un cine o en una función de teatro con altavoces se fue desvaneciendo dejando los brazos de Ginny vacíos y dejándole a ella la sensación de un beso frío en la mejilla.

Afuera del domo de luz, la familia Weasley completa estaba estupefacta, felices de ver a Fred, de escucharlo, y al mismo tiempo sumamente triste de que se fuera tan pronto. George corrió tratando de alcanzar la voluta de humo en que se convirtió Fred, la cual se desvaneció dejando el eco de las risas de Fred.

A continuación se acercaron a la pareja dentro del domo Lupin que iba abrazando de la cintura a Tonks, al mismo tiempo desde afuera se acerco un poco al domo Andrómeda con Teddy en sus brazos al ver a su hija.

—Harry, solo venimos a desearles lo mejor, Ginny me alegro que por fin se haya dado cuenta este despistado de que tenía el amor enfrente de él, ¡Muchísimas felicidades a ambos! Se que no lo tengo que decir, pero les encargo muchísimo a mi hijo, Harry no permitas que crezca sintiendo la falta de su padre, Ginny si no es mucho abusar de vez en cuando deja que te sienta como su madre aunque el siempre sepa que ustedes son sus padrinos no sus padres.

Tonks que se había distrito al ver a su madre y a su hijo acercarse fue jalada ligeramente por la mano de Remus Lupin, quien le indicarle que tenían que irse ya, ella se dio la vuelta hacia los chicos y les dijo:

—Harry, Ginny les deseo lo mejor del mundo, que sus hijos los hagan muy felices siempre, y les ruego que no se olviden de darle un poco de compañía y cariño a mi madre y a mi hijo que están muy solos, dijo esto, —mirando hacia fuera del domo de luz que los mantenía separados del resto de la gente.

Harry sin tener conciencia real de lo que hacía, soltó de la mano a Ginny, y dio un paso rápido hacia donde se encontraban Andrómeda y Teddy a la orilla del domo y los hizo entrar al domo de luz de un tirón firme. Andrómeda solo, murmuro un gracias a Harry pero sus ojos se dirigían hacia su hija y yerno que la veían fijamente mientras se acercaban a ellos.

—Gracias Harry, eres muy amable le dijo Lupin —que ya avanzaba al lado de su mujer a contemplar a su hijo.

En ese momento fue el turno del Profesor Dumbledore que miraba sonriendo la escena de Lupin y Tonks con su hijo.

—Harry Potter, el mismo caballero de siempre preocupado por ver feliz a todo el mundo, ¡Felicidades Señorita Weasley! Veo que por fin ha hecho que Harry se de cuenta de donde están los verdaderos amores y la verdadera familia. Muchacho quise, ya que nos lo permitieron, venir a desearte toda la felicidad del mundo que te mereces, te la has pasado pensando en la felicidad de los demás y como que habías olvidado que tú también te mereces ser feliz Harry. Vamos muchachos denme un abrazo —Diciendo esto extendió sus brazos y los envolvió a ambos en ellos, se sentían fríos, pero al mismo tiempo Harry los sentía calientes, llenos de amor. —Remus, yo creo que pueden quedarse por un rato mas sin ningún problema. —Dijo el profesor Dumbledore a Remus que lo volteo a ver un poco preocupado pues parecía que debían haberse marchado antes que él de ese lugar, pero, ¿Cómo podía alejar a Tonks de su madre y e su hijo si quizá era la última vez en mucho tiempo que podían abrazar y besar a su hijo y su madre? Pero las palabras del profesor parecieron tranquilizarlo ya que le sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y después de dedicarle una sonrisa a Ginny y Harry volteo de nuevo a ver a su suegra e hijo que estaba ahora en brazos de Tonks y se lo ofrecía a él para que lo cargara, Teddy se veía feliz cambiando de color el cabello a la par que el de su madre y riendo.

Harry sintió una fría mano que lo tomaba del hombro, haciéndolo que volteara de nuevo hacia las tres figuras restantes y dejando de ver la escena de la familia Lupin.

—Harry, lamento mucho el poco tiempo que pudimos pasar juntos, pero creo que fue sustancioso, ahora te convertirás en un hombre de familia, sigue siendo tal cual eres. Ginny, a ambos les deseo lo mejor del mundo, que sean muy felices y por favor trata de que mi ahijado siempre sea el hombre mas feliz del mundo al construir a su lado a esa familia que le fue arrebatada cuando era muy pequeño. Se que tu puedes. ¡Feliz matrimonio a los dos! – Por último, los abrazo a ambos y ante cada una de sus recomendaciones los dos habían asentido con la cabeza ya los dos sentían que si habrían la boca empezarían a llorar, Sirius Black se fue desvaneciendo de entre el abrazo de su ahijado y esposa.

Finalmente llegó el turno a las dos últimas figuras que se acercaron hacia Harry que tomaba fuertemente la mano de Ginny, incluso le hacia un poco de daño pero ella no trato de soltarse entendía lo que le sucedía a su esposo y quería que se sintiera apoyado por ella.

—Papá, Mamá, ¿Puedo abrazarlos? —La voz de Harry sonaba suplicante, como la de un niño que espera la negativa de lo más deseado por él.

Su mamá en lugar de responderle a esa suplica, se acerco a él y lo abrazo, lo acuno entre sus brazos sonriendo, Harry no había soltado la mano de su esposa la cual mantenía con el brazo estirado permitiéndoles un poco de privacidad en su abrazo, él la jalo suavemente hacia ellos, y ella avanzo uno pasos para quedar al lado e él que aun era abrazado por su madre.

—Mamá, Papá, quiero que conozcan a la mujer que amo y ahora mi esposa —dijo Harry lleno de orgullo al presentarles a Ginny a sus padres.

Harry no dejaba de abrazar a su madre, mientras decía esto, y todos se encontraban sonrientes.

—Oye hijo y ¿Para tu padre no hay un abrazo? —dijo James sonriéndole a su hijo y abriendo los brazos para recibirlo, mientras tanto Ginny se soltó de la mano de su esposo para poder asir la de su suegra que se la extendía para que pasara a su lado, ya una vez que Ginny estuvo cerca de Lily, ésta última la abrazo.

Ambas miraban emocionadas el abrazo de aquellos dos hombres que eran tan parecidos, Ginny pudo observar que Harry era igualito a su padre una de las diferencias era la edad entre ambos hombres, y los ojos, pero ahora que los veía juntos, pensaba en que si tenía hijos varones quería que se parecieran a su padre y suegro.

Nunca supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron así James y Harry, se sentía tan bien el abrazo de su padre, también le había agradado abrazar a su madre pero ahora era diferente, era como sentirse seguro de que nadie podría lastimarlo nunca mas estando en los brazos de ese hombre que era su padre.

James, suave pero muy firme se soltó del abrazo de su hijo que parecía reticente a soltarse y volvió a hablar.

—Hijo, creo que decirte que tu madre y yo te deseamos la mas grande de las felicidades, que la mereces por lo mal que la has pasado y que lamento mucho no haber estado ahí para protegerte y no permitir que nadie te hiciera daño es mas una cosa que me hace falta a mi que a ti, pero sábelo bien que tu madre y yo siempre hemos estado a tu lado, aun cuando mas solo te sentías dentro de esa alacena —al escuchar mencionar lo de la alacena Lily se acerco a ellos levando a Ginny abrazada por los hombros.

—Hijo, respecto a eso creo que te debo la mas grande de las disculpas, me habría gustado que mi hermana hubiese tenido mas caridad con mi hijo, yo se que ella me quiso mucho cuando éramos niñas así que me hubiese parecido lo mas normal que a mi hijo lo adorara, lo lamento mucho Harry, lamento la crueldad con que fuiste tratado, lamento que mi hermana no te haya sabido defender como debió haberlo hecho desde e día en que te dejaron a su puerta.

Para este momento ya se encontraban llorando tanto Ginny como Lily, así que Harry abrazo a Ginny y James a Lily, al darse cuenta de la reacción de cada uno rieron abiertamente ante la confusión de las mujeres Potter.

—Mamá, ya no tiene ningún caso recordar esas cosas, mi primo Dud ha cambiado, y pues mi Tía Petunia, creo que se dejaba influenciar y manejar por el tío Bernon. Así que ya no te preocupes mas por ellos que ahora estamos juntos, ya soy un hombre de familia, y ya no tendré más carencias. —Harry dijo lo último viendo a los ojos a su esposa, convencido de que así sería.

—Creo, —dijo tímidamente Ginny —que ahora me toca hablar a mi, señor Potter —james —la interrumpió Jame Potter — ella asintió con la cabeza —James, —repitió Ginny dirigiendo la mirada hacia el papa de Harry —Señora Potter —Lily—fue interrumpida nuevamente pero ahora por la mamá de Harry — Muy bien —dijo Ginny lentamente —James, Lily, como ya e dije a Harry no puedo prometerles que no tendremos problemas, creo que será como en toda pareja —dijo un poco tímidamente, viendo hacia el suelo —pero si puedo prometerles que estaré con Harry en cada uno de ellos y que tratare incansablemente de hablarlos y resolverlos junto a él, además de que siempre lo he amado, y creo que ese amor nunca ha disminuido al contrario, ha ido aumentando y madurando con el paso de los años, cuidare de él con todo ese amor que le tengo y cuidare de nuestra relación con la misma disponibilidad y devoción que ahora les prometo.

Cuando Ginny termino de decir todo esto, Harry tenía los ojos húmedos de la emoción, era una gran mujer con la que se había casado de eso no había ninguna duda.

Miro sonriéndoles a sus padres que a su vez le sonreían a Ginny.

Fue Lily quien tomo la palabra al terminar Ginny lo que estaba diciendo.

—Ginny, se que amas a mi hijo de verdad, y también se que cumplirás todas y cada una de las palabras que has dicho por eso, estamos tranquilo y confiados en que serán ambos muy, muy felices. Además de que nos harán unos abuelos orgullosos y felices. Pero ahora hijo tu regalo de bodas se ha terminado, debemos partir, vamos James despídete de tu hijo y de su esposa; Remus, Tonks perdonen les aseguro que son los únicos que desearían estar aquí por mas tiempo y si se pudiera regresar. Los entendemos muy bien.

Los aludidos miraron tristemente a Lily sabían que tenía razón, y procedieron a besar a su hijo, Ninfadora Tonks Lupin se despidió de su madre con un beso y le dijo ─"gracias mama, cuida muy bien a mi hijo"

Sin decir mas se alejo de la mano de Remus, y cuando volteo a ver a Harry este les dijo:

─Remus, Tonks, esperen un momento por favor, lo lamento mucho, lamento muchísimo que hayan muerto por mi culpa y hayan dejado huérfano a su hijo pero… pero yo, nosotros les prometemos ─dijo mirando a Ginny que camino hacia el le sonrió y le tomo de la mano animándolo a que continuara hablando y demostrándole su apoyo ─les prometemos ─continuó Harry ─les prometemos que a Teddy jamás le faltara nada, y no me refiero solo a lo económico, me refiero a amor, comprensión y compañía. ─termino de hablar Harry, sumamente descompuesto, sus padres estaban detrás de él y de Ginny y su madre lo abrazaba tratando de confortarlo.

Por fin Lupin, se dirigió a Harry teniendo aun de la mano a su emocionada esposa que veía con ternura a Harry y comprendía como se sentía, al pensarse culpable de tantas muertes.

─Harry, por favor, deja de culparte, deja de culparte por que no fuiste el culpable de nada; cada uno de nosotros peleo por lo que creía, cada uno de los que morimos en esa guerra, no solo en la última batalla, todos los que peleamos contra la maldad de Voldemort, lo hicimos pensando en un mundo mejor para nuestros hijos y nuestras familias, Harry mi querido muchacho, tu fuiste uno más de los muchos que sufrimos por esa guerra y por la maldad de un hombre que desde que nació, nació loco, nació sin alma y sin saber amar. Así que Harry nunca vuelvas a culparte por algo que no es realmente tu culpa. Respecto a mi hijo te agradecería que cumplieras lo prometido, que lo hagas feliz y que nunca tenga que padecer por ser un huérfano más de la guerra.

Diciendo esto, se despidió de todos y le envió un beso a su hijo, Tonks se soltó de su mano y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry y Ginny y les deseo muchas felicidades y después se fue desvaneciendo como una voluta de humo al lado de su esposo sin que una sonrisa dejara de estar en sus labios.

Teddy pareció entender que sus papa se iban por que comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Andrómeda que trataba de tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito de su parte, Harry hizo el intento de acercarse a tomarlo en sus brazos pero su padre lo detuvo.

─Hijo, nosotros debemos irnos también, solo nos dieron permiso de venir a visitarlos y de felicitarlos pero creo que nos hemos excedido un poco, se un buen hombre hijo y cuida de tu familia siempre, nunca olvides que eso es lo que hace a un hombre de verdad. ─dicho esto James se hizo a un lado para dejar que Lily se acercara a Harry mientras él le daba un abrazo a Ginny y se despedía de ella.

─ ¿Mamá?, ¿Algún día nos volveremos a ver? ─pregunto Harry a su madre, con un tono de voz que dejaba ver toda la tristeza que significaba para él despedirse de sus padres.

─Hijo, siempre estamos contigo en todo momento, estaremos ahí cuando tu primer hijo nazca, estaremos ahí cuando pelees por primera vez con Ginny y estaremos ahí siempre que nos necesites, por que siempre hemos estado a tu lado, ¿recuerdas cuando en la soledad de la alacena, que al principio te daba tanto miedo que tus tíos cerraran, me preguntabas por que te habíamos abandonado? Nosotros estábamos a tu lado, sufriendo tu soledad y tu dolor sin tener como decirte que ahí estábamos, que no estabas solo, cada vez que preguntaste a la soledad y al silencio si tus padres te habían amado, nosotros gritábamos que sí, que aun te amamos. Hijo solo sierra los ojos, y escucha a tu corazón, que por medio de él tus padres te hablan.

Lily soltó a su hijo, poniendo la mano de éste en la de Ginny, le dio un beso a cada uno, lo mismo hizo James y sonriendo se despidieron de ellos, junto con la voluta de humo de los Potter se disolvió el domo que cubría a los cuatro y todos quedaron viéndoles ya sin ninguna luz o protección.

Molly y Arthur junto con sus hijos y Hermione se acercaron a ellos, todos estaban muy emocionados al presenciar el regalo de bodas que habían recibido sus hijos.

─Ginny, era Fred ¿verdad? ─pregunto George, un poco temeroso de que no hubiese sido su hermano y que quedara como loco.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

**Sorpresas.**

Todo ha terminado, la fiesta, las sorpresas, la boda, Harry y Ginny se encuentran exhaustos pero felices, se ven a los ojos, y uno ve reflejado en los pupilas del otro el gran amor que se tienen, y cuando están a punto de besarse…

―Pero que tierna escena, nunca pensé que me conmovería verlos tan felices.

―¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que la entrenadoa no te había dado la dirección donde sería la boda, o por lo menos eso fue lo que nos dijo. ―dijo sumamente sorprendida Ginny.

―¿Qué demonios quieres, qué pretendes asustándonos de ese modo? ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te ha invitado ―decía atropelladamente Harry que se encontraba igual sorprendido que Ginny, pero además su sexto sentido le decía que no debían de confiar en ese tipo Harry sabía que estaba enamorado de Ginny y eso lo hacía aun más peligroso para los dos.

―¡Jhon Willson, no tienes nada que hacer en esta casa, creo que quedaron muy claras las cosas en Yokshire, como para que vengas a molestarnos el día de nuestra boda! ―dijo Ginny, aun un poco asustada, la forma en que los veía Jhon la hacía sentir miedo.

―Eso es lo que tú crees preciosa, pero como te dije una vez, ¡Tú serás mía y de nadie más!, El hecho de que te hayas casado no es ningún obstáculo a mi no me importan las convencionalidades, ¡Te irás conmigo ahora mismo.

Jhon se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina que fue por donde entro y les daba la cara a ambos, así que nos e dio cuanta cuando George se acerco detrás de él, de forma silenciosa, Harry lo advirtió así que trato de distraer un poco más al tipo que cayó en su juego.

―Y dime una cosa Jhon, ¿Cómo piensas llevártela? Aunque por favor satisface mi curiosidad antes de que lo intentes. ¿Desde qué momento de la ceremonia te encontrabas escondido en la Madriguera? O es que ¿La has podido disfrutar completa, lo mismo que nosotros? Porque a nosotros todo nos apareció perfecto ¿Verdad mi amor? ―dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia Ginny y tomándola posesivamente de la cintura, además de aprovechar el momento para que ella quedara un poco detrás del cuerpo de él, ya que no iba a permitir que nadie la dañara, primero tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Jhon hizo una mueca ante las palabras y acción de Harry, que le dijeron a Ginny que estaban ambos en un verdadero peligro, así que, Ginny, no opuso ninguna resistencia al movimiento protector de Harry, pero al quedar hacia traza de él pudo tomar la varita de pluma de fénix de Harry que este seguía guardando como siempre en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, cosa que, si no hubiesen estado en esa situación tan difícil a Ginny siempre le hacía reír por que recordaba los consejos de Ojo loco, el viejo auror sobre no guardar ahí la varita si no quería perder una nalga.

Al momento en que ella tomaba la varita de Harry y quedaba frete a Jhon, George le lanzó a éste un hechizo aturdidor, derribándolo, al mismo tiempo, una luz amarilla, deslumbradora, lleno toda la habitación dejando a Ginny y Harry dentro de ella.

Geroge Gritó ―¡Ginny, Harry! ¿Están bien?, no puedo verlos.

Ante los gritos y el bullicio, los Weasley, con sus respectivas parejas que se habían quedado a dormir en la casa familiar, bajaron en tropel las escaleras, atropellándose uno al otro, los primeros en llegar, con pijamas puestos, fueron Ron y Hermione, detrás de ellos, Bill con Fluir pispándole los talones, Persi y Penelope y atrás Charlie con su esposa.

―¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Por qué lo han atacado? ¿Dónde están Ginny y Harry? ¿Qué es esa luz? ―Preguntaba Hermione, hablando tan rápido que Georges se sorprendió de que todo sele entendiera y no se atragantara con tanta verborrea.

La luz dorada se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y dentro de ella, vieron como Harry protegía con su propio cuerpo a Ginny, tratando de cubrirla absolutamente de pies a cabeza, tanto así que solo se veía él.

Poco a poco todos se fueron calmando, bajaron las escaleras y después de que Bill, amarrara con unas cuerdas que hizo salir de su varita a Jhon, todos se sentaron en derredor de la sala, para que les explicaran poco a poco lo que había sucedido y quién era ese tipo que trataba de hacerles daño además de que dijeran las razones que podía tener, casa que no le importaban mucho a ninguno de ellos, ya que nada justificaba que alguien los quisiera dañar.

Entre Harry y Ginny explicaron quien era Jhon y su obsesión por Ginny únicamente omitieron, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en las practicas del equipo de las Arpías, ambos pensaron que no había para que disgustar a los padres y hermanos de Ginny, ya que únicamente Ron sabía que ellos habían pasado una semana juntos en Yokshire.

Arthur Weasley envió una lechuza al ministerio para que enviaran un auror que fuera por Jhon y lo encarcelaran mientras se levantaban cargos en contra de él, Ginny después de explicarles atados lo que sucedía y la actitud de Jhon, envió una lechuza a su entrenadora se le hizo que era lo correcto después de todo Jhon era su sobrino.

Mientras ella iba a enviar la lechuza con el mensaje a la entrenadora Harry hablaba con los Weasley.

―Harry creo que será mejor que se queden aquí, por lo menos mientras todo esto se calma, ya sé que querías darle a Ginny una sorpresa partiendo inmediatamente a su viaje de bodas pero… Sinceramente nos dejarían muy preocupados. ―le dijo Molly Weasley a Harry, y además lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

―Molly, deja al muchacho, creo que ha demostrado que es perfectamente capaz de protegerse, y de proteger a nuestra hija, además yo pienso que éste tipo actúa solo, no creo que tenga cómplices, simplemente esta despechado porque Ginny no le hizo caso a sus galanteos y prefirió a Harry. Es comprensible pero no justificable.

―Pero Arthur ―quiso protestar Molly

―Nada, nada deja que los chicos hagan su voluntad y tomen sus propias decisiones, ya son una familia mi amor, ya estamos nuevamente solos, tu y yo, todos irán tomando poco a poco su camino y nos dejaran solos, como comenzamos, déjalos que ellos comiencen su vida como lo decidan.

―Sra. Weasley, Molly, no se preocupe ya había pensado en eso, claro que nos quedaremos, y no será solo esta noche, si ustedes lo permiten nos quedaremos por lo menos dos semanas en lo que hago arreglos para tener más seguridad tanto en Grinmound Place como en el viaje, y pues ni modo, creo que lo haremos en otro momento, porque Ginny deberá regresar a sus entrenamientos en dos semanas, yo veré si me permiten faltar al trabajo y también si la entrenadora me permite estar con Ginny, por lómenos mientras duren mis naciones y después ya veremos cómo resolvemos lo de la distancia. ―cuando Harry estaba diciendo esto Ginny lo veía con lagrimas enlosa ojos, porque sabía bien que él sacrificaba su viaje de bodas no tanto por la seguridad sino más bien para no preocupar a su madre, y eso la hacía amarlo aun más de lo que ya lo hacía.

―Bueno ya que mi señor esposo decidió que no tendremos viaje de luna de miel, díganme ¿Dónde nos meterán estas dos semanas? En mi habitación no cabemos y en mi cama menos ―dijo pícaramente Ginny.

―No te preocupes, en este mismo momento arreglamos lo del espacio en tu recamara, solo dime de ¿que tamaño prefieren la cama? ―dijo Bill displicente ante las palabras de su hermana menor.

―Yo te ayudare, además tengo una magnífica idea respecto a la cama. ―Diciendo esto Harry se dirigió escaleras arriba para ayudar a su cuñado.

Ginny ya no dijo nada, sonriéndole a Harry mientras este se alejaba, volteo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Jhon atado en el suelo de la sala.

―Me da un poco de lastima, después de todo se porto bien conmigo cuando estaba sola y desadaptada en Yokshire, pero jamás le habría perdonado si hubiese lastimado a Harry como era su intensión Papá ¿Crees que tardaran mucho en venir por el los aurores? Me gustaría ver que hacen Bill y Harry.

No bien había terminado de decirlo cuando una figura apareció dando vueltas a través de la chimenea, era un joven auror, el cual había recibido la lechuza notificando el problema en la Madriguera y como era el único que se encontraba de guardia en el cuartel de aurores, se había apresurado a acudir inmediatamente.

Arthur y Ginny le explicaron lo sucedido y quien era el tipo amarrado en su piso de la sala, éste no pregunto mas levantando a Jhon mediante magia se despidió de la familia y regreso al ministerio de la misma forma que había llegado y desapareció con un humo verde en la chimenea llevando a su detenido.

Una lechuza, llamo la atención de la familia al entrar por la puerta de la cocina sumamente veloz y dirigiéndose hacia Ginny, ésta tomo la carta que llevaba para ella y la lechuza se fue rápidamente sin esperar nada.

―Es de la entrenadora de las Arpías, dice que lamenta mucho lo que su sobrino hizo y que no me preocupe que actuamos adecuadamente que, Jhon necesita una lección y tranquilizarse, para ello le servirán unos días encerrado. ―Leyó en voz alta el pergamino que tenía en las manos.

―Bueno, este lío ha terminado por el momento así que todo mundo vuelva a la cama ―dijo autoritariamente Molly Weasley, muy a su estilo.

Todas las parejas comenzaron a subir las escaleras murmurando buenas noches unos a otros, los últimos en subir fueron Ginny y sus padres.

―Ginny, pequeña, lamento mucho que se haya arruinado tu noche de bodas con todo este lío ―dijo Arthur abrazando a su hija.

―Papá, ¿Quién dice que se ha arruinado? Únicamente la pasaremos estaremos un poco más con ustedes, pero no se ha arruinado ¡Te lo aseguró!

―Bueno pequeña buenas noches, despídenos de Harry, que descansen ―dijeron sus padres a Ginny.

Cuando Ginny abrió la puerta de su dormitorio casi no lo reconoció, era al menos dos veces más grande de lo que ella lo conocía, y todas sus cosas se encontraban ahí solo que con las paredes y la ventana un poco mas alejadas, en medio de la habitación había una cama de tamaño King zises, con postes y doseles recubiertos de encaje de color rosa pastel, su hermano y Harry se encontraban dándole los últimos toques a la habitación, al verla en el umbral de la recamara Harry le sonrió.

―No entres aún enana, espera a que yo salga ―dijo rápidamente Bill y camino en dirección a la puerta que Ginny mantenía abierta.

Bill salió apresuradamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny y le guiño un ojo a su cuñado, no dijo nada simplemente se alejo subiendo la escalera en dirección de la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Harry mientras tanto se había acercado a Ginny que aun continuaba en la puerta viendo a su hermano mayor subir rápidamente las escaleras.

Sin previo aviso, Harry la levanto con mucho cuidado en sus brazos.

―Señora Potter, permítame seguir las tradiciones muggles y meterla en nuestra primera habitación de casados en mis brazos, aunque en realidad esto lo hacen los muggles cuando entran por primera vez a su casa, pero ya lo repetiremos cuando esto suceda ¿No crees?. ―decía Harry a su esposa mientras sus ojos verdes la miraban con profundo amor.

Ginny no se opuso a complacer a su esposo, simplemente, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él facilitándole el trabajo de entrar a su dormitorio.

―Gracias, Señor Potter por ser siempre tan detallista. ―dijo Ginny emocionada.

Después de entrar a la habitación Harry lanzó un muffliato a la puerta de comunicación con la casa, cosa que le dio risa a Ginny, pero estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con esta acción. Tampoco ella quería tener que contenerse o preocuparse por no hacer ruido esa noche. Era su primera noche de casados y pensaba disfrutarla y hacer que Harry también disfrutara al máximo.

Hicieron el amor como si fuera la primera vez que estaban juntos, aunque sin prisas, sin preocupaciones, sintiéndose ambos felices, compartiendo el placer de darle placer al ser amado y sintiéndose compenetrados uno con el otro. Hicieron el amor toda la noche, solo paraban para recuperar el aliento y descansar un poco, pero al mínimo movimiento de cualquiera de los dos el otro respondía con pación, demostrándose su amor y lo mucho que se deseaban.

La mañana los descubrió despiertos amándose, se levantaron ya cerca del medio día, nadie los había ido a despertar ni los había molestado, así es de que descansaron plácidamente, cuando por fin bajaron a la cocina iban de la mano, Molly los miró y les sonrió.

―Me imagino que deben de traer mucha hambre, ya casi es la hora de comer así es de que solo les daré algo ligero para que cuando todos lleguen podamos comer juntos. ―dijo sonriente Molly, ellos asintieron con la cabeza, iban recién bañaditos, así que se sentaron a la mesa, Ginny hizo el intento de ayudar a su madre pero esta la detuvo con una mirada severa, ―hija en estos momento de no ser porque me puse histérica noche ustedes estarían siendo atendidos a cuerpo de rey así que dame el gusto de hacer lo yo. Sin decir mas ppuso manos a la obra, les frio algunos huevos y les dio jugo de calabaza y una rebanada de pastel de frutas que era el favorito de Harry y que ella había preparado esa mañana para él especialmente.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Vida de casados, vida feliz.

Pasaron rápidamente los días de vacaciones de Harry y Ginny y ambos tuvieron que volver a sus obligaciones, se veían siempre que podían, las vacacione de Ginny las pasaban juntos en Grinmoud place, y las vacaciones de Harry las pasaba él con Ginny en donde estuviera entrenando, y nuca faltaba a un juego de ella.

Los periódicos hablaban continuamente de ellos, de Harry por sus logros como auror, de ella por sus logros como buscadora del equipo de las Arpías, la vida aunque aparentemente tranquila de ambos, estaba llena de sorpresas que se daban uno al otro, como por ejemplo que Ginny llegará sin avisar a su casa y que esperara a Harry con una cena deliciosamente preparada por ella y con la mesa puesta con velas y música suave, cosa que a él le fascinaba y lo hacía muy feliz.

O él que llegaba al lugar donde se desarrollaría el partido de campeonato si avisarle y cuando ella pensaba que no podía por trabajo, él le preparaba una sorpresa en la habitación, una cena con velas un baño caliente en la tina del hotel con fragancias de flores, o le daba un masaje a su doloridos músculos por los entrenamientos y juegos sumamente casados.

Así transcurría su vida de casados que únicamente había cambiado de su noviazgo que ya podían dormir juntos en la Madriguera sin que eso significara tener que esconderse de los hermanos y padres de Ginny.

Ésta noche no era diferente a tantas otras en que Harry llegaba tarde del cuartel de aurores, le dolía llegar a su casa vacía, aunque tenían elfos domésticos que lo atendían perfectamente cuando no estaba Ginny, para él no era igual, la extrañaba tremendamente, así que procuraba siempre ser el primero en llegar al cuartel y ser el último en partir de ahí, para no estar solo y aunque Hermione y Ron lo invitaban a su casa, a él le dolía veros tan felices casados y esperando a su primer hijo, lo hacía extrañar aun mas a Ginny.

Entro a su casa, iba penando en todo esto cuando de repente un olor intenso una fragancia de flores lo despertó y alejo de sus pensamientos, ese olor era el de Ginny era inconfundible, era el olor de su pelo, pero no lo podía creer le daría una sorpresa esta vez sí, totalmente inesperada ya que habían estado juntos hacía dos día y Harry sabía que iniciaría el torneo más importante del año para Ginny y ahora si le sería imposible ir a verlo, habían acordado que Harry estría en New Hampshire los fines de semana que su trabajo y las misiones le permitieran, entonces ¿Le pasaría algo a Ginny? No pudo esperar y mas y la llamo a gritos.

¡Ginny, Ginny amor ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?, por favor dime donde te encuentras!

ja, ja, ja, Harry, ¿Cómo pudiste saber que me encontraba aquí? – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en su rostro, saliendo de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un trapo de cocina.

¡Dime por Dios! ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás bien, amor? –Seguía repitiendo frenético Harry.

Por favor Harry, no es esta la primera vez que llego a casa y te sorprendo sin previo aviso, ¿Por qué esa angustia? –Le dijo ella que ya se sentía un poco incomoda con la actitud de su marido.

Discúlpame amor, es que como habíamos quedado en que ahora si no podrías venir a casa y que yo iría verte, me extraño muchísimo que estuvieras aquí y mas tan pronto, apenas hace dos días que estuvimos juntos –dijo él un poco avergonzado de su actitud.

Bueno, es que en realidad no puedo vivir sin estar a tu lado, además… Bueno pensaba decírtelo después de la cena, ¿Qué te parece si te lavas las manos y vienes a la mesa? Ahí podemos hablar mientras cenamos ¿Te parece bien?

Si por supuesto amor, de repente me ha dado mucho apetito, es raro por que venía pensando que me acostaría sin cenar, ya que no tenía hambre. –Dijo Harry un poco serio.

Bueno señor Potter lo espero en la mesa, ya llevo la comida –dijo Ginny, sonriéndole a su marido.

La cena estuvo deliciosa como siempre que ella la hacía y Harry se sentía feliz de estar ahí con ella, por fin terminaron de cenar y ella sirvió un par de tazas de café recién hecho.

−Amor, necesito hablar contigo, no, no pongas esa cara de angustia, bien intuías que teníamos algo de que hablar por eso estoy aquí, permíteme deja que te explique no me interrumpas por favor –decía Ginny mientras callaba a Harry, poniendo su mano en los labios de él, −He renunciado al equipo de Quiddich, ´por que en mi estado sería muy peligroso jugar así. –dijo mirando seriamente a Harry que la miraba perplejo esperando a que ella dijera en qué estado estaba.

¿Es que ella se encontraba enferma y no se lo había dicho? Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza Harry que la miraba con una expresión angustiada y desesperada, ¿Porqué ella no terminaba de hablar de una buena vez? La llevaría donde fuera necesario para que la atendieran y ella estuviera bien.

Ginny veía como cambiaba la expresión de Harry de diferentes maneras pero no le decía nada.

− ¿Te has molestado Harry? Ya sé que no lo habíamos planeado así, y que no habíamos decidido aun que pasara pero, no sé en qué momento nos descuidamos y paso, o no sé si por las prisas fallaron los hechizos anticonceptivos y…

Ginny no pudo terminar la frase por que se encontraba dando vueltas en el aire en los brazos de un Harry feliz que no dejaba de gritar de alegría.

−Harry, Harry por favor bájame que me estas mareando, −dijo Ginny ente sonrisas al darse cuenta que las expresiones de Harry eran por que no le entendía hasta que dijo lo de los hechizos anticonceptivos, en ocasiones su marido era muy lento de entendimiento pensó ella.

Harry inmediatamente la puso en el suelo con sumo cuidado, después pareció cambiar de opinión y la levanto en brazos con muchísimo mas cuidado del que había puesto nunca para levantarla y lentamente subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Ginny entendía su emoción y la verdad era que no había esperado que esa fuera su reacción ante su embarazo, por un momento pensó que quizá se pudiese enfadar por qué no lo habían hablado antes, pero ahora, que la llevaba con tantísimo cuidado a s recamara se daba cuenta de que no podía hablar de la emoción.

Una vez que llegaron a su alcoba él la puso suavemente en la cama, y comenzó a sollozar hincado en la horilla del lecho mientras le sostenía las manos entre las suyas.

−Mi amor, no, no llores, no es para tanto todo estará bien, ya lo veras. –Ginny estaba angustiada al ver la desesperación que con él sollozaba.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Harry pudiera controlarse y dejar de llorar, Ginny lo consolaba como si consolorara un niño y le repetía suavemente al oído que todo eraria bien, mientras lo abrasaba y acariciaba su cabello.

−Gin, ¿Qué tipo de padre seré? Yo nunca tuve uno, ¿Cómo podre saber cómo educar a mi hijo con un buen padre si yo nunca tuve esa imagen? –dijo angustiado Harry volviendo a sollozar lentamente.

Ginny no había comprendido el llanto de Harry, pensaba que era de emoción pero nunca se imagino que pudiese ser de desesperación y miedo de no ser un buen padre.

−Amor, tranquilo, ¡por supuesto que serás un buen padre!, ¿Cómo puede ser diferente si aun ahora que no ha nacido nuestro hijo empiezas a angustiarte por serlo? Harry el ser padre se siente, se desarrolla con amor y paciencia, no hay un manual para ser buenos padres, a mí también me aterrorizó cuando lo supe por que, por que n sabía si a ti te gustaría que fuera ahora, me aterrorizó por que no lo habíamos planeado, y pos que tampoco sé como seré de mamá, siempre he sido hija. –Sonrió al decir esto último, ya estaban ambos sentados en la horilla de la cama, abrazados, Harry estaba más tranquilo y sonreía.

−¿Ya lo confirmaste con un medimago? O mejor aun vamos a ambos lados a San Mungo y a ver a un Dr. Muggle quiero que te atiendan los mejores, que mi hijo nazca sano y tu no corras ningún peligro Gin, ¿Ya lo saben tus padres y tus hermanos? ¿Ron y Hermione?−Decía atropelladamente Harry mientras se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia la chimenea y después cambio de opinión y llamo a uno de sus elfos y garabateo un mensaje en un papel.

−¡Harry! ¿Qué haces? Espera es muy tarde, no lo sabe aun nadie, le dije a Hermione que me ayudara a planear una cena en la Madriguera con todos para darles la noticia, y solo lo sabe ella, tampoco se lo dirá a Ron le pedí que no lo hiciera. ¡Quédate quieto ya! –grito finalmente Ginny a Harry quien se quedo paralizado como una estatua al comprender que ella estaba molesta con él.

−Ginny, no te enojes, perdóname, pero comprende que es la primera vez que seré padre ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Seré papá! ¡Vamos a tener un bebe! ¡Seremos padres! –gritaba Harry a voz en cuello mientras Ginny estaba sonriendo al verlo tan emocionado todas sus dudas sobre si estaba haciendo bien se disiparon, Harry no podía ser más feliz ante la noticia, eso hacía las cosas perfectas.

Ese día era martes, nadie pudo esperar al domingo para saber por qué se convocaba a una reunión en la Madriguera así que acordaron por unanimidad que la cena sería el viernes, y no antes por qué Molly, Hermione y Ginny habían protestado y dicho que no podrían tener todo listo antes de dos o tres días, además deberían arreglar los cuartos de todos ya que pasarían el fin de semana en la casa familiar, y eso significaba mucho trabajo para Molly, ya que ella insistía en cambiar ella misma las sabanas y ropa de cama de todos los cuarto, a la Madriguera se le había añadido varías alas ya que tenía ahora cuarto para cada una de las parejas y en el caso de los que ya tenían hijos como Bill y Fleur que tenían una pequeña y un bebe recién nacido, había añadido una habitación para los niños, una para ellos y una que se convirtió en el cuarto de juegos y los mismo para cada una de las parejas inclusive Ron y Hermione ya tenía el cuarto del bebe y su propia habitación los niños compartirían el cuarto de juegos de sus primos los hijos Fleur y Bill.

Esos cuartos solo se hacheaban dos veces por semana por ser muchos y Molly y con no se ocupaban pues se mantenían el mayor tiempo cerrados solo en las fiestas de Navidad y algo muy especial como el cumpleaños de alguno de los Weasley o Harry se volvían a húsar así que ahora tendrían que arreglarse para alojar a todos el fin de semana.

A Harry le gustaba compartir con su familia política todo lo bueno y malo que les sucedía a Ginny y él ya que era la única familia que había nacido y que lo había acogido desde siempre, Harry comenzó a ser el último en llegar a su trabajo y el primero en salir del cuanto podía se iba a su casa, quería estar todo el tiempo con Ginny, no la dejaba hacer nada y la cuidaba en demasía, algo que empezaba a irritar a Ginny.

−Harry James Potter, hazme el favor de bajarme y dejarme hacer mis cosas en paz, ¡Estoy embarazada no enferma! –dijo Ginny enojada por la exageraciones de Harry al cuidarla.

Al momento en que ella dijo eso, aparecio en la chimenea que seguido de Hermione que iba a visitarlos como cada jueves.

− ¿Es sierto eso que dijiste? ¿Seré tío? Valla que guardadito se lo tenían felicidades compadres, −dijo Ron feliz ante la noticia que acaba de escuchar de labios de su enojada hermana, la cual al verlos se puso del mismo color que su cabello, de un rojo intenso.

−Oh, no, lo lamento, no quería que se enteraran así por eso es lo de la cena del mañana, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo Ginny un poco apenada ya que no recordaba que era jueves hasta que dijo lo de la cena del día siguiente.

−Bueno, es que ustedes no cancelaron la cena del jueves la cual hacemos juntos siempre que están aquí, y aunque tú no estés enana, venimos a cenar con Harry. –dijo Ron sonriéndole a su hermana por el olvido de ella.

Hermione veía la escena un poco apenada por haber llegado así, sin que los esperaran, se lo había dicho a Ron pero él insistió que si no habían cancelado era por que los esperaban y ahí estaban, ella pasando la vergüenza de su vida y su marido riéndose de las caras de su amigo y hermana.

Por fin se decidió a hablar –disculpen yo se lo dije a Ron pero el insistió en que si ustedes no habían cancelado era por que nos esperaban, ¡Vámonos Ronald! Te lo dije –Harry y Ginny reaccionaron saliendo de la estupefacción que les produjo la llegada intempestiva de sus cuñados.

−No, no se vayan, podemos cenar juntos aun no hemos cenado, yo acabo de llegar –dijo Harry mirando a Ginny buscando su apoyo.

−Si es cierto además siempre hago suficiente de cenar por si a Harry se le ocurre de última hora invitar a alguien o vienes tu Ron, vamos pasemos al comedor, en seguida nos sirven. –Dijo Ginny que aun estaba roja por la vergüenza de que la hubieran sorprendido discutiendo con Harry, aunque más bien le estaba gritando a Harry.

Se dirigieron todos al comedor, Ron llevaba de la mano a su esposa y Harry a Ginny, la discusión había terminado y él trataría de no seguir ahogando a su esposa con cuidados excesivos, aunque la cuidara trataría de ser más discreto y no molestarla.

Pasaron en realidad una agradable velada, como ya tenían un acuerdo previo Harry y Ginny serían los padrinos del primer hijo de Ron y Hermione y viceversa, ambas parejas estaban radiantes de felicidad, ya solo faltaba decírselo a los demás Weasleys, pero eso era pan comido, estaban seguros de que todos se alegrarían muchísimo así que después de despedirse de sus amigos y que éstos se fueron por la red Flú, Ginny y Harry subieron a recostarse y descansar por que les esperaba un fin de semana pesado.

En casa de la familia Weasley todos reaccionaron como esperaban ambos, pasaron un fin de semana en el cual a Ginny y a Hermione las chiqueaban y cuidaban demasiado, hasta hacerlas sentir más que embarazadas enfermas, pero bueno era de esperar que reaccionaran así, lo mismo había pasado con las demás que estuvieron en el mismo estado antes que ellas, la familia Weasley seguía siendo predecible.

**Muy bien amigos, este relato lega a su fin no tengo mas inspiración en lo que al flic se refiere así que les agradezco la paciencia y que a todos les haya gustado, no digo que no volveré a escribir pero a lo mejor un poco mas picante y de menos capítulos, cuídense y una vez más mil gracias por su paciencia.**

7


End file.
